Falling in luck
by where'smynaya
Summary: Santana is a well known cake decorator that specializes in weddings. Brittany owns the flower shop across the street from her. Though the two have never met, you can blame that on Brittany's tendency to overlook fleeting glances and Santana's rising popularity, things change when a mutual friend of theirs gets engaged and requests their talents for her big day. BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1 The Baker

CHAPTER 1

"Turn left up here," Santana pointed out to Quinn with the flick of her finger, "It should be on the right."

"Are you sure? I thought it was on the left.." Quinn replied, scooting forward a little so her butt was practically on the edge of the driver's seat as she squinted her eyes and peered ahead of her.

"I'm pretty sure I know where my shop is located, Q, I've been there almost every day trying to sort out all the paperwork."

Quinn just shrugged, moving back in her seat, as she turned the wheel. As the truck rounded the corner, Quinn instantly had to slam the brakes.

"Woah, what the fuck?" Santana gasped, bracing herself on the dashboard and shooting Quinn a glare.

"What? Am I supposed to run them over?" Quinn chuckled at her friend's scowl before pointing over to a couple of guys walking out from behind what looked to be a delivery truck that just so happened to be parked directly across the street from Santana's shop, "The streets are narrow as hell, San, we can't get by until they're finished."

"Damnit." Santana grumbled, slumping back in the passenger seat. Santana hated waiting and she definitely didn't have the time for it, especially today.

Santana sort of expected things like this would happen though considering she's going from having her own parking lot, well _sharing _it with the pet store next door, to having to share the whole _street_. It was just another thing she was going to have to get used to. A parking lot was nothing if she didn't have too many customers to fill it. Also, it was kind of a bad spot for a bakery with a building riddled with smelly animals next door and it's not like she's had to go over there and give them a piece of her mind before because of their wonderful track record for actually _losing _animals. What if one of those animals just so happened to wind up in one of her cakes? Say goodbye to her career!

It took her awhile, Santana often has a hard time swallowing her pride, to finally decide it was time for a move. Sugar, Santana's cousin and part time real estate agent, knew what she was talking about when it came to where to move Santana's business and with Santana's growing popularity thanks to Mayor Schuester personally requesting that she design the cake for his second wedding, she needed people who knew what they were talking about.

It was Sugar who suggested that Santana move her shop to the town's "Mini New York City" since Santana needed to be somewhere a little more glamorous. Although it was a downgrade when it came to customer parking, it was an upgrade in scenery and business and everything else that added to a successful bakery.

Just as Sugar nicknamed it, "Mini New York City" was just that: narrow streets, tall buildings, and busy sidewalks only occupying a much smaller area than actual New York City. Though Santana spent only a short time in The Big Apple when she studied for her Bachelor's in Baking and Pastry Arts Management, she appreciated the change of view. In a way, it reminded her of home even if New York wasn't where she grew up. Santana instantly fell in love with the shop and bought it right on the spot, another thanks to Mayor Schuester who paid a ridiculous amount for that wedding cake. Santana's pretty sure he used the tax payers' dollars, he always came off as a dirty politician to her but then again what politician isn't? Santana wasn't complaining though, money is money.

Quinn shot her a questioning look, she knew that they Santana hated waiting too, "I'm blocking the road, we're going to have to park off to the side and wait."

"Alright." Santana nodded, shaking her head out of the clouds, "Let's park right there." She pointed to the next closest spot and waited for Quinn to judge if she could parallel park the huge truck there.

"I'll need you to guide me in, it looks like it'll be a tight fit." Quinn answered seriously, her eyes surveying the empty space strategically. Santana pressed her lips tightly together to keep the word from bubbling out of her but even at twenty-five years old, she often can't contain her immature side.

"Wanky.."

"Ugh, just get out the truck you perv!" Quinn groaned, trying to keep from giggling along with Santana. She was much better at hiding her laughter than her friend thanks to their time spent together at the Culinary Institute of America where the girls first met and have been best friends ever since.

Santana sputtered out another chuckle before swinging the heavy truck door open and hopping down the steps. She walked around the truck, making sure no other smaller cars were attempting to get around them, then proceeded to use her hands to guide Quinn. After about ten minutes of frantically waving her hands just to scare Quinn and Quinn beeping her horn just to piss Santana off, the two successfully parked their moving truck and started heading to the shop to see if they could do anything else in the meantime.

"Well, grab a broom Lucy Q." Santana sighed as she dug through the box of cleaning supplies she dropped off the night before, "You do the floors and I'll hit the counters." Quinn did as she was told while Santana took out her phone and tapped on her Pandora app before reaching for some clean rags and sanitizer.

Seven songs later and Santana felt like she was going to lose her mind. She already cleaned the place spotless the night before because she knew that today was moving day and she couldn't get all her equipment in when the place was still dusty and covered in who knows what! She cleaned and re-cleaned again but all that did was create a slow burning ball of frustration.

Santana hated doing stupid, meaningless things probably just as much as waiting and the two usually coincide with one another. She tried keeping herself calm though, at least until Maroon 5 was finished singing about never leaving beds. Santana instantly groaned: never leaving her bed sounded so nice considering she couldn't exactly remember the last time she had a good night's rest. She tried losing herself into the music, but the more she listened to the lyrics the more she missed her sleep and the more she missed her sleep the more frustrated she got because the only way she could get more sleep was to set up the shop but she couldn't set up the shop because the fucking people across the street couldn't unload their truck fast enough!

Yeah, Santana just about had it.

"I'm going over there." She huffed, throwing down her rag and marched towards the door with anger in her eyes.

"Oh no, you get back here!" Quinn called, hurrying over to cut off Santana's way of exit.

Santana narrowed her eyes on the blonde, "Quinn, get the hell out of my way."

"So you can go and get the whole neighborhood to hate us? No."

"I'm not going to cause a scene, I'm just going to-"

"Stay here and patiently wait for them to finish.."

"I've been patient for a whole two hours!"

"You're so dramatic," Quinn laughed as she looked down at her phone to check the time, "It's only been- HEY! Get back here!" With Quinn distracted by her phone, Santana was able to easily push by her. Quinn was quick to follow, still wielding the broom just in case, "Santana! Come here!"

Santana's answer was the middle finger.

"Nice, real nice." Quinn sighed, shaking her head. She jogged to meet Santana's quick strides as she headed across the street.

"Hey man, are you even lifting it? You have to lift it higher or else it's gunna drag." A gruff voice echoed from inside the truck. The sounds of something scraping made Santana and Quinn cringe, "Fuck dude, lift it higher!"

"I'm trying! I've got the heavy end!"

"No, _I_ got the heavy end!"

"Bullshit!"

"You're just scrawny!"

"Dude, we go to the gym _together_. I lift more than you!"

"Well then _lift _your damn side higher!"

There were more scraping sounds as the truck shook from side to side. Santana and Quinn rounded the corner and watched as the two guys that they saw earlier, a blonde with a ridiculously huge mouth and one with a ridiculously ugly mohawk, struggled to carry out some type of bookcase or shelf.

"Santana, let's just go back.." Quinn sighed, tugging on Santana's sleeve, "They obviously don't need any more trouble from-"

"Hey!" Santana yelled as she smacked her hand against the side of the truck, creating a loud echo inside to get their attention.

"What the hell?" The one with the mohawk groaned with his hands over his ears as he squeezed out from the side of the shelf while the big mouthed one raised a brow questioningly at the source of the noise. The two slowly walked to the edge of the truck, the one with the mohawk replacing his scowl with a smirk as he saw Santana and Quinn below, well mostly Quinn. He wore a loose fitting muscle tank that showed off his well toned arms, camo cargo shorts, and clunky black boots that scuffed at the floor as he neared the girls. The blonde looked completely opposite in contrast with his white vneck tshirt, the sleeves tight around his biceps, fade grey shorts, and extra worn black Vans that actually looked more grey than black now.

"Hi, can I help you?" The blonde one greeted politely, eyes squinting against the sun rays. He waited for either of the two to say something back but only received an angry glare from Santana and a soft smile from Quinn. Not knowing why Santana looked so pissed, Sam shrunk back, "Uhm, Brittany's inside if you need some help with the plants.."

Santana scrunched her brows at that: plants? Briefly, her eyes wandered off to her right to find a shelf of different types of potted plants and a few galvanized buckets of fresh cut flowers. With the delivery truck in the way, Santana hadn't noticed the colorful display. Now that she thought of it, Santana hadn't noticed much of the other shops near her since she had been so busy with finalizing paperwork.

"No, you can _help_ me by hurrying it up." Santana huffed, causing the two guys to stare at each other confused. Quinn watched Santana's anger grow and decided it was a good time to intervene.

"What she means is that we just bought the shop across the street from you and we're trying to move in but our truck can't get pass yours." Quinn added politely, "We kind of have a lot of orders still and it's hard to bake without a shop up."

"Kind of?" Santana grumbled sarcastically.

"Hush, Santana." Quinn snapped with her eyes narrowed before turning back to the boys, "So is there any way that you could-"

"Pick up the pace." Santana cut in. Quinn just rolled her eyes and mouthed _sorry _up to the guys.

The guys' eyes shifted from girl to girl before looking to each other again, "How about we'll do you one better?" The mohawked one offered with a smile as he leaned against the wall of the truck, his biceps tensing causing Quinn to swoon just a little, "Once we move this shelf, we'll get the truck out of your way and we'll come over and help you carry in your stuff? I'm sure there's a lot of heavy equipment in there and I couldn't stand a pretty lady like yourself hauling all of it on your own. "

"Yeah, it can be like a _welcome to the block_ thing." The blonde one added happily, "We can even get my sister out to help with carrying other stuff?"

"Yeah, like you can tear her away from her flower books.." The mohawked one chuckled, "The girl is such a bookworm now. We'll just help."

A delighted smile stretched across Quinn's face as she turned to Santana, "How's that sound?"

"Whatevz." Santana sighed and started walking back towards her shop. The heat was starting to add to her frustration and it was probably best to leave Quinn to deal with everything anyway.

About two minutes later, Quinn walked into the shop with an even dopier smile as she went back to sweeping next to the bay window. Santana wasn't dumb, she knew that the window was in the perfect spot to do some prime creeping on the guys across the street and Quinn was taking full advantage of that.

With Santana back in the cool A/C and knowing that it wasn't only going to be Quinn and her attempting to move in all their equipment, she calmed down quite a bit. She watched with a devious smirk on her face as Quinn stared blatantly out the window.

"You know, if you stare hard enough you might be able to melt holes into the glass." Santana teased from behind the counter.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't staring.." Quinn jolted and quickly tore her eyes from the scene of the two guys successfully carrying out the shelf and walking it into the shop.

"Uh-huh, maybe this move was a bad idea..don't need you being distracted all the time."

"Whatever, San." Quinn mumbled with cheeks flushed and focused her eyes on the floor instead.

Twenty minutes later, Quinn was stumbling over herself to look _presentable_ though it wasn't like we didn't just see the two guys currently walking across the street earlier. Santana just shook her head and watched the scene play out.

The bells jingled atop the door as the two hesitantly entered, Quinn was the first to go over and greet them, "Hey guys, thank you for helping us."

"No problem," The mohawked one replied, "By the way, I'm Puck. That's Sam."

"Hi." Sam waved awkwardly then dug his hands in his pockets.

"Quinn," The blonde pointed to herself, then nodded behind her, "Santana."

"Santana as in Santana Lopez?" Puck asked quizzically. His interest confused Santana as she stepped closer to the group.

"Yeah?"

"You were in the newspaper, front page!" Puck said, "You did the cake for the Mayor."

"Yeah, that's me." Santana sighed. Those photographers decided they wanted to shoot from her right side when she clearly told them her left was better. The picture made her cheeks look way too big and you could see actual wrinkles in the corner of her eye as she smiled, not cute. She's only twenty-five, she didn't need her newspaper debut to show her off as some old grandma lady! Sure she works a lot, almost too much, and yeah sleep doesn't come too easily, but she's still smokin' hot!

Santana clapped her hands together anxiously then nodded to the door, "So can we get started?"

"Toss me the keys, I'll pull the truck around." Quinn answered, but Puck held up his hand in protest.

"I can do it for you if you like, I saw you guys struggling to park it earlier." He offered with a charming smile directed to Quinn, "I'm used to driving big trucks."

"Okay fine, just don't hit anyone." Santana replied as she tossed him the keys. With one last fleeting grin, Puck exited the shop with Quinn trailing not too far behind leaving just Santana and Sam in the shop. Santana saw how the guy looked at Quinn and how Quinn looked at him and instantly made a mental note to remind Quinn of her horrible track record with _bad _boys.

Santana wouldn't have noticed the unsettling silence if Sam didn't have such a knack for pointing out awkwardness. His hands were still dug deep in his pockets as he averted his eyes to the ceiling or pretty much anywhere else that wasn't Santana's face. If you listened close enough, you could even hear him trying to whistle so random tune just to fill the void.

"I don't have to worry about your friend, do I?" Santana asked, attempting to joke around with the guy. She felt a little bad for how grumpy she came off earlier and she didn't want to seem like she wasn't appreciative of their help.

Sam looked to her nervously, but when his lips parted, no words came out. So much for trying to ease the tension, it seemed like no matter how she talked to him she still got the same response: terror. She really didn't mean to be so _abrasive _all the time, she could actually be sweet sometimes; it just comes easier to her to be intimidating. Santana guesses it's a Lopez thing.

"He's not going to kidnap her or anything, right?" Santana tried again and even added a smile to loosen the guy up a bit. It seemed to work as Sam let out a sigh of relief and even chuckled a bit.

"No, Puck's harmless." Sam answered with a shrug, "Just don't let him anywhere near your fridge. The dude's stomach is like a bottomless pit."

Santana laughed at that.

"He seems to have taken a liking to your friend though, it's understandable. She's very pretty." Sam added quietly. Santana mistook the quietness of his voice for something else and instantly sighed.

"Oh God, if this is the start of some weird love triangle.."

"Oh, no!" Sam answered, "I have a girlfriend. It's just Puck's a little bit of a heartbreaker."

"Ohh," Santana nodded. She knew how that was, being a heartbreaker and all. Before the bakery, Santana knew a little too much about how that was. It's one of the things why she's grateful of her busy schedule, no time to hurt anyone and no time for anyone to hurt her. Sure, it made Friday nights really boring and lonely and it meant she hadn't had sex in who knows how long but it worked for her.

Santana got a little lost in her thoughts as she mindlessly stared out of the bay window, which now that Puck and Sam's delivery truck was out of the way, gave a clear view of the flower shop across the street. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, just merely staring off into the distance, when a flash of blonde caught her attention and broke her from her thoughts.

A tall, leggy, blonde wearing oversized overalls with her pant legs cut at mid thighs and smudges of dirt on her hip appeared at the display of potted plants and instantly grabbed Santana's attention. She wasn't sure what it was exactly that kept Santana from looking away, but as the girl bent down and unwound the dark green hose from its hook, the muscles in her strong legs and forearms tensing deliciously, Santana found her skin tingling. The girl stood up straight again with the hose gun in hand and began spraying her plants down, getting them all soaked and wet.

Santana would deny it if anyone ever asked, but she saw rainbows. Literally, rainbows were everywhere! The sun did that reflective thing on the water droplets or whatever, science wasn't Santana's best subject. Well actually, it _was; _baking deals a lot with science so she had to be a mini genius when it came to it or at least know the basics, but this? This was a totally different thing.

Santana swallowed thickly at the sight. She would've kicked herself for thinking that some random chick watering her plants was something to get all hot and bothered over, but Santana was too far gone to care. She also never would've found herself jealous of some mums, but here she is, jealous as fuck. Like seriously, did anyone see how the water droplets made the girl's pale skin sparkle? It was like something out of Twilight and Santana hated that movie! But here she is, comparing this super hot blonde to a sparkly vampire.

If Santana was being honest, she'd totally let that girl sink her teeth into her neck, or wherever she wanted, _when_ever she wanted.

Just then, the girl lifted her free hand, her fingers delicately tucking a stray hair behind her ear before her hand slowly fell back to her side. Santana didn't want to seem crazy or anything, but she swore that the girl was putting on some type of show for her. The way her hand glided down her hairline, her fingertips dancing over the protruding vein in her neck as she tilted her head from side to side like she was stretching, then lazily fell over her collarbone before settling at her side.

Someone was definitely fucking with Santana.

She stepped closer to the window as if it would make the scene clearer, as if it would get her closer to the girl that was currently heating up her whole body, as if she was being _drawn_ to her, but instead a big ass U-Haul conveniently blocked her vision.

Yeah, someone was _definitely _fucking with Santana.

The sounds of the bells above the door jingling broke Santana from her staring contest with the side of the truck and made her instantly spin around to see Quinn giggling at whatever Puck was telling her. She thought about what Sam said earlier about Puck, and she really wanted to care, but with the way the image of the blonde kept reappearing in her head, there was no room for anything else.

Santana followed the boys back outside along with Quinn as she attempted to focus long enough to tell them what needed to be taken inside first before tackling the boxes. The shop came together rather quickly thanks to the guys' help and within a few hours, the moving truck was empty.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Quinn said to them politely, her eyes lingering too long on Puck. If Santana wasn't still slightly riled up from the blonde across the street, she probably would've teased the crap out of her best friend.

"Yeah, I'll have Quinn here bring you guys some cookies or something once we get up and running." Santana offered, her sudden niceness surprising nearly everyone in the room, "What?"

Quinn chose to just go with it, after years of being friends with Santana, she knows not to question the girl's kindness, "Santana makes really awesome chocolate chip cookies, we'll bring you guys a batch."

"Great, we love cookies!" Sam grinned happily. Santana chuckled at his enthusiasm, there was something easy going about the guy that she couldn't help but grow a liking to. His friend though? Red flags everywhere.

After Puck offered to move the moving truck back to where it was parked previously, he and Sam still had a few more boxes to unload from their truck; the two said their goodbyes and headed back to the flower shop.

But for Quinn and Santana? It was unpacking and organizing. Hopefully, if they finished up everything today Santana could have the maintenance crew come in tomorrow and have the kitchen running again by Monday. Quinn suggested that they take a few days to get the shop situated as in giving the place a fresh coat of paint and getting their office set up, but Santana said that there wasn't too much work that needed to be done beforehand. Whoever owned the shop before them must've been some kind of fashion designer or interior decorator because nearly everything matched and the color schemes were perfect for the bakery.

As the day wore on, the shop looked more and more put together. Santana was currently at the bay window again, only this time she was installing the curtain rods so she actually had a reason to be there. Quinn was off somewhere behind her hooking up the phone, technical stuff was never Santana's cup of tea she was more of a hands on person which was why she stuck to her trusty drill. Santana's knees and arms ached as she stretched to keep the drill steady. The whirring sound rang in her ears as white dust fell from the wall, speckling the tip of her nose, as the screw drilled into curtain rod's wall hanger. Santana sat back, glancing up at her work smugly: Bob the Builder ain't got shit on her! She scooted around so that she was facing the biggest of the windows and reached up to position the rod and make her necessary markings so she knew where to drill.

It was any easy task, you know, if it hadn't been the exact same moment the hot blonde from across the street decided to re-appear outside the flower shop again. She wasn't hosing down poor innocent plants or stunning helpless bystanders with her fingers and tucking her hair away. She was still wearing the baggy overalls, only this time her pretty blonde hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun and if anyone could pull of that look, especially with dirt patches and fly-away hairs sticking out in all the wrong places of their bun, it was her.

Santana watched, hypnotized, as the blonde from across the way chatted with Puck and Sam outside of the delivery truck. The girl's pretty blonde hair shined bright even in the setting sun and her smile? Santana could've sworn she swooned at the sight of that smile and she wasn't even in direct line of it! The blonde was all straight teeth, pink lips, and dimples and Santana couldn't help that sinking feeling in her gut. She wondered if she was the first to ever be taken out only by a smile, she wondered if she was just one among a long list of many others who have fallen under the girl's spell.

Santana knew one thing was certain though; the curtains weren't going up any time soon.

"Ow, fucking shit!" She howled in pain as the curtain rod slipped from her grasp and knocked her square in the head. Santana could already feel the bruise forming at the side of her head, the dull throbbing pain coming inevitably.

Quinn's eyes darted to Santana hunched over in the bay window with her hand cupped over the side of her head and the curtain rod dangling off the edge of the where she was kneeling. Her brows knitted in confusion as she watched her best friend grumble in pain but as Quinn's eyes drifted out of the window, she smirked.

"And to think you were worried about _me _being distracted..HA!"

* * *

A/N Hey guys! I'm trying something a little different in regards to writing styles and POVs with this story. As this chapter was mostly about introducing Santana, next chapter will mostly be about introducing Brittany. If you're still waiting for the epilogue to Sloppy Babies, it's coming. I got so sidetracked (excited) about this story that I couldn't think about SB until this was at least drafted out. Anyway, let me know if this is something I should continue! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 The Florist

CHAPTER 2

"Well, she's _friendly_." Puck grumbled as he followed Sam into the shop, the two drenched in sweat. Sam walked off to find a couple of cold water bottles while Puck leaned against the archway and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Brittany looked up from cleaning the leaf residue off her shears at his mumbled comment, "Who?"

Puck nodded towards the door where Brittany could vaguely see two girls walking further and further away, one blonde who was a little closer to the shop and one brunette who was almost across the street. The first thing she noticed was the girl's ass, not the blonde, but the brunette's which surprised Brittany because even with perfect vision she doesn't know how she could see that far. It was like, great and the way her hips swayed had Brittany's eyes moving from side to side too. Whoever that girl was, whatever she did to get Puck all riled up, it was probably worth it.

Brittany's eyes slowly drifted back to Puck. She wasn't like him and his indiscreet leering; she actually knew when to look away, when staring longer than she should would seem impolite. Don't get her wrong though, Puck can be a really great guy when he puts his mind to it but he does have a pretty crumby past. Just from knowing his dating history, she shook her head at him.

"What?" He laughed as Sam walked in and tossed him a cold one, "I didn't even do anything this time!"

"This time.." Brittany joked, eyes back to focusing on the blades of her shears.

"No, really!" Puck sighed, "I was just minding my own business and then _BAM_!"

"Well, I don't know dude..it kinda sounded like a _BOOM_!" Sam added thoughtfully but Puck just waved him off.

"Whatever, she was still a total bitch.." Puck said between swigs of water.

At this, Brittany huffed tiredly and set aside the shears. She obviously wasn't going to be getting anything done with the boys inside again, "Alright, what happened?"

"You didn't see your _new neighbor_ try to bite our heads off?" Puck gasped but Brittany just scrunched her brows in confusion, "She walked over here and banged on my truck, nearly _deafening_ us, then stared at us with the meanest look I'd ever seen!"

"Yeah, she was definitely not happy." Sam added with a nod.

"I was scared, Britt, seriously."

Brittany wanted to laugh at how Puck was acting: and to think people were intimidated by his _bad boy_ persona, yeah right!

"The blonde was hot though, right?" Puck cheesed, pointing his bottle to Sam who just laughed and shook his head at his friend.

"Well, you were probably making too much noise." Brittany shrugged casually, the conversation was already starting to bore her and there were so many things she could be doing other than listen to Puck and her brother's stories.

"No, we were just in their way." Sam replied as he rested back against the high counter that was currently covered in Brittany's flower arrangement books, "By the way, we're going over there in a bit to help them move in. You wanna join?"

"Wait, I thought you said you were afraid of them?"

"_He_ may be, but I'm not." Sam answered.

"Oh, bullshit! You were just as scared," Puck scoffed.

"Whatever, they seem like cool people..you know, past the intimidation factor. It was your idea anyway!" Sam argued as he turned to Brittany, "You know how he just runs off at the mouth when pretty girls are around." Brittany chuckled at that, she definitely knew how her old friend could be sometimes, "So, you want to?"

Brittany thought about it; going over to help meant finding out if a beautiful face matched that beautiful ass. It also meant having to tear herself away from her work and there was still _so much_.

She didn't think that being a florist would be too hard, she basically grew up in Pierces' Petals but now that she's home she's finding it to be a little more challenging that it looks. It's not that Brittany's stupid-_what could be so hard about flowers, right?_- she just doesn't want to let anyone down..again. See, what people don't know is that though the blonde comes off as a girl with her head in the clouds, she's actually a beautiful genius.

Brittany probably would've been some rocket scientist or found the cure to Cancer if she hadn't given up and came home. It wasn't that things got too hard or she was homesick, MIT is really far from home for her, she just wasn't interested anymore. College was supposed to be fun, she was supposed to meet cool people and create memories but that didn't happen. She got bored with her work, acing everything assigned to her, and after holding out for two years, she finally decided to quit. She hated that she would be labeled as that, a quitter, but it's better than being stuck doing something that she wasn't happy doing.

Life is short and you shouldn't be doing anything that doesn't constantly put a smile on your face, she learned that from her momma.

So, Brittany decided to come back to her roots..literally. She told her momma everything and was surprised how understanding she was. Actually, she wasn't _that _surprised, her momma's always been really cool about stuff. Like when Brittany brought home her first girlfriend when she was fifteen, her momma was totally cool. Then when her momma caught Brittany and said girlfriend making out in their backyard an hour later, she was still kinda cool too. Sure she had a good _talking to_ afterwards, but that's a normal parent thing. Brittany's just lucky like that she guesses.

Though she'd never really _fail _in the eyes of her mother, Brittany wanted to be the best she could be when it came to the flower shop. She knows that one day it'll all be hers: the creaky floors, the rusty buckets, the old wooden shelves, everything that makes the shop unique will belong to her and she doesn't want to mess that up. Brittany may have abandoned her studies, but she would never do that to the family business and she hopes she can prove that to her family. Sure, Sam is around to help too so it's not all on Brittany but even she knows that the flower shop isn't where his heart truly is. Sam will eventually fly the coop and it'll all be up to Brittany.

Till then, she needs to prepare herself. She needs to know about every flower, how to care for them, what's in season, how to arrange them, keeping them alive, and so much more that she can't possibly tear herself away from her work now just to help the her brother and Puck with the girls across the street. Brittany has more studying to do!

"I'll pass," Brittany sighed and nodded to the open book Sam was leaning on, "I've got more reading to do."

"Britt, don't go obsessing over learning everything." Sam warned, "You know this stuff is in our blood, right? It comes to us naturally, you don't have to-"

Brittany was no stranger to the lecture Sam was about to give her so before he could continue, she spoke up, "Sam, I know. I'm just..catching myself up, like a refresher course! My head's still filled with math equations and formulas, reading those will help me think about flowers instead."

Sam looked to her wearily before accepting her reasoning, "Alright, suit yourself but can you clear a space for when Puck and I bring in the shelf?"

"Yeah, I'm on it!" Brittany chirped as the boys went outside and she set on rearranging the room a little to make a space for their new piece of furniture.

Within minutes, Puck and Sam were wobbling their way inside with the shelf wedged between their bodies.

"Go a little to the left."

"My left or your left?"

"Uhh, I don't know? The one that gets closer to the wall." Puck strained as Brittany watched from behind her book as the boys struggled to work together, "Ah, fuck! That was my finger, Sam!"

"My bad, dude, I'm just trying to get closer to the wall.."

"Alright, you're good! Let's just set it down nice and slow."

Brittany watched as they successfully lowered the shelf and squeezed out from the sides of it to admire their work.

"Looks good, huh Britt?" Sam called over his shoulder to his sister.

"Mhmm.." Brittany hummed as she dived back into her book, set on finishing up the chapter before lunch.

"Right. Well, we're going to head across the street now. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yup!"

Sam just shook his head, a smile threatening to form, "Okay. Before you get too deep, you mind watering the plants? They're look a little wilted.."

"I got it, Sam.." She grumbled, beginning to get annoyed with her brother's pestering.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, picking up on Brittany's frustration, then nodded to Puck, "Let's go."

With the boys gone and the shop nice and quiet again, Brittany easily lost herself in her book. She didn't know how much time had passed when she remembered Sam told her to water the plants out front. Brittany really didn't want to start off her second week of working there by killing off plants, so she quickly closed her book, after marking her spot of course, and scurried outside to get to watering.

Just as Sam said, the plants weren't looking happy at all; petals were a little wilted, leaves soft and droopy, and stems looking weak. Brittany racked her brain to remember if she watered the plants last night like her momma told her to, but she couldn't really remember if she did. With the way the plants were looking, probably not.

She let out a heavy sigh at that, and quickly leaned over to unwind the garden hose. As she pulled enough of the hose out to easily water the display, she tried to think of what she could do to remind herself to do the watering. Sam can't always remind her to do it and her momma isn't always going to be around the shop to remind her either. Maybe she'll keep an alarm on her phone? She'll use cute emojis or use a song that has something to do with water? No, that won't work..Brittany couldn't even think of a song that talked about water plants. The alarm was probably a good idea though, she'd think of the ringtone later.

She slowly moved the hose back and forth along the rows of potted sunflowers, daises, and mums making sure that everything was thoroughly soaked through as she hummed along to some random song stuck in her head. With how hot it has been lately and how she missed watering last night, the plants needed all the moisture they could get! As she took her time watering, she couldn't help but feel the sweat forming on her skin. It was definitely a hot one today, but she was at least thankful for the light breeze rustling her hair out of place and the rogue sprays of water cooling her off. She seriously thought about pointing the hose up and soaking herself, but the last time she did that Old Man Jenkins from next door, not his real name but that's just what her and Sam call him, nearly had a heart attack.

Suddenly, Brittany had that weird feeling like she was being watched so she slowly looked to her left anticipating some horny teenage boy, or girl because it's happened, but instead she caught sight of Puck waving to her as he parked what she only assumed to be the girls across the street's moving truck. Brittany waved back, a friendly smile on her face, before turning back to her watering. Once she was sure she got every single thing nice and wet, no dirty innuendos intended, Brittany shut off the water and proceeded to wind the hose back up.

"Hey dear, have you seen your brother around here?" Susan, Brittany's momma, asked as she poked her head between the gap in the door, "I told him don't bring that shelf in here without wiping it down first."

"I'll do it, he's across the street with Puck," Brittany answered as she stood from crouching down, "They're helping the new people move in."

"Awh, how nice of them." She smiled, stepping out from behind the door and moving to touch the wilted leaves of the potted sunflowers, "We should probably push these back a little, I think they're getting too much sun."

"No, it's because I forgot to water them last night.." Brittany pouted guiltily as she kicked at an invisible rock on the ground.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, my dear, sunflowers are very tough." Susan replied wistfully as she picked off a couple dead leaves and began to rearrange the display so the sunflowers could get a little shade, "They'll perk up soon."

"Okay, momma.." Brittany answered softly as she watched her groom the plants, already making them look ten times better than they did.

Susan snuck a peek at her daughter from beneath the brim of her weaved sun hat and smiled, her daughter was always taking the silly things too seriously, "You'll get the hang of it, don't you worry. You're a Pierce, gardening is in your blood." Brittany wasn't too convinced. Sure, this kind of stuff was supposed to come naturally to her but it didn't keep her from worrying. Susan, ever so intuitive, picked up on Brittany's shift in mood. After pulling one last dead leaf, Susan straightened up and draped her arm over her daughter's shoulders, or tried to, she inherited her father's height, before nudging her to smile, "Come on, I just finished making lunch. We should get our plates fixed before the boys come back, lord knows they'll eat up everything if we don't."

Brittany chuckled at her momma's comment and the two made their way back into the shop thankful for A/C and food. After lunch, Susan busied herself with shop paperwork while Brittany worked on cleaning up their new shelf. She was surprised that in the time she had cleaned the shelf _and _stacked it with her books and other knickknacks, her brother and Puck still hadn't come back. She was glad that she had eaten while she did because the boys were bound to be starving with all the work they've been doing today.

Brittany moved to the window, contemplating whether or not she could go over there too. She didn't really have anything else to do, that she could remember anyway, and she's sure that they wouldn't mind an extra helping hand. It's also not like it'd hurt to be in the presence of the mystery girl with the cute butt. But before she could even make up her mind, Brittany found Puck hopping into their moving truck and parking it where it was previously while Sam walked towards the delivery truck. Brittany just sighed and went back to her books; luck wasn't on her side today.

After about ten minutes, Sam was poking his head in through the door, a big dopy smile sprawled across his face, and beckoning Brittany to come out side. Curious as to what got Sam so excited, she shut her book for the millionth time today and walked out.

"You'll never guess who just moved across the street from us." Sam grinned excitedly as he lifted the door to the back of the delivery truck.

Brittany couldn't help but smile too, Sam's kidish ways was always a little infections, "Raven Symone?"

"Close!" Sam pointed seriously then shook his head, "But no."

"Dude, how is that even close?" Puck commented with a chuckle but Sam chose to ignore it.

"Santana Lopez."

Brittany's eyes widened at the fact. She'd heard about the girl before, even seen the side of her face in the paper and what a beautiful side of a face it was! Though it was in black and white, she still thought the girl was extremely attractive. Brittany didn't need color to see that. Santana had a cute smile that made her cheeks bunch and the corners of her eyes to crinkle a little, Brittany couldn't help but smile too at the picture. Santana was definitely a sight to see.

Brittany's eyes subconsciously ventured to the shop across the street which didn't go unnoticed by Puck who just smirked.

"Should've came with us to help them move in.." He teased, poking at Brittany in her shoulder causing her to slap at his hand while her cheeks flushed.

"She's bringing us cookies when she's all set up too!" Sam grinned as he climbed into the truck, "Chocolate chip, you love chocolate chip, Britt!"

Brittany's smile grew at the thought of Santana walking all the way over here just to bring the boys cookies, her favorites at that, "Yeah I do."

Puck's smirk turned mischievous as he watched Brittany's facial expressions shift, "I bet you'd just love to get your hands on _her _cookie jar, huh Britt?"

Though the comment was super corny, Brittany's cheeks flushed completely and she was sure that the tips of her ears where bright red as well while Sam laughed heartedly inside the truck. She really wasn't thinking anything inappropriate, she just really like chocolate chip cookies but with Puck and his ever-dirty mind, Brittany's mind couldn't help but wander a little.

Brittany's smile widened as she went to sock Puck in his arm for making her blush, "You're disgusting!"

"Like you weren't _just _thinking about all the ways you could have her."

"I actually wasn't!"

"You should go talk to her, she'll like you." Puck shrugged, changing the focus of the conversation.

"You don't know that.." Brittany chuckled with the shake of her head. The two have never met, how could he think they could instantly it off like that?

"I kinda do," Sam replied, "I was talking to her about Puck-"

"What the hell? Why were you talking about me for?"

"I'll tell you later." Sam waved off, "Anyway, we were talking and she kind of just randomly started staring out of the window." Brittany's brow rose at that, confused as to where her brother was going with this. "At first I thought that she probably just thought I was boring or something so it was whatever but then I looked out the window too and she was staring at you."

Brittany couldn't contain her laughter anymore, "Bullshit!"

"No really!" Sam begged, "She was looking directly at you for sure! There was no one else around, Britt, she had to have been staring." Brittany recalled that weird feeling like someone was watching her earlier, but it was all probably a coincidence. Besides, the person who she felt was staring at her ended up being Puck anyway. Still, it made her stomach feel all tingly knowing that there was a possibility that Santana was the one who was actually doing the staring first. To be stared at by a girl that gorgeous was definitely something to be giggly about.

"Who wants in that cookie jar? Britts wants in that cookie jar!" Puck teased in a sing songy voice making Brittany blush again.

"Shut up, no I don't.." Brittany huffed then brushed past Puck to help her brother empty the rest of the truck.

Puck smiled knowingly, she may not have been thinking super dirty thoughts but he knew that look in Brittany's eyes was something that wasn't going to go away anytime soon, especially with the source of it just across the street from them.

A few days later, Brittany arrived to the shop and was instantly hit with the best smelling cookies ever. Don't tell her mom she said that though, if anyone ever asked, Brittany's momma made the best cookies on this side of town.

"Where'd these come from?" Brittany asked though she kind of already knew the answer. Her momma smiled from her office chair but kept her eyes focused on the different colored daisies in her hands before arranging them in the slender vase sitting in front of her.

"That lovely girl from across the way," She answered, "Santana, I think it was, she brought them over for the boys but she said there's extra for us too. Nice girl. "

Brittany's heart swelled at the thought of Santana making extra just for her. Oh, and her mom, there was extra for her too but still.. She took a step closer to the plate piled high with fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and plucked one up carefully before taking a bite.

"Oh wow.." Brittany hummed at the heavenly taste filling her mouth; the warmth, the sweetness, the slight saltiness, the soft gooeyness was to die for. Brittany took another bite, then another, and another until the cookie somehow vanished and she was reaching for another.

"Save some for the boys." Susan commented as she reached up to steal a cookie too, "These are better than mine!" Brittany felt relieved that even her momma admitted to defeat when it came to Santana's cookies; still, she didn't answer that just in case it was a trick. She munched happily until her momma started to speak again, "I'm making this here for them, all new places need some flowers. You can walk them over there, right?"

Brittany tensed at the thought of having to introduce herself to the girls, "Can't Sam do it? Or Puck?"

"No!" Susan laughed, "They're both so heavy handed, they'll probably crush it by the time they get out the door." Brittany sighed, that was true; Sam knocked over a fifty dollar arrangement once and Puck practically crushed a budvase in his hand because his grip was way too tight. Having either of them be in charge of taking the arrangement over wasn't such a good idea considering their history with delicate glassware, "Besides, they're out making a delivery."

"Okay, fine.." Brittany sighed helplessly. She wanted to see burdened with the task, but she couldn't help but feel a little excited about it, "Just tell me when you're finished."

"Okay, dear." Susan hummed and went back to carefully placing pink daises between the yellow and orange ones.

While waiting for her momma to finish up, Brittany decided to tend to the bouquets; making sure there was enough water in the bucket, noting the water levels, and pulling anything that looked wilted. Killing time was easy when there were so many things she could do; she even helped a couple customers who walked in looking for something last minute _and _made sure she looked when meeting Santana for the first time. Susan smiled proudly at watching her daughter work, she knew she'd get the hang of it eventually.

"Alright Britt, I think it's ready." Susan smiled after the last customer Brittany was helping had happily left with what they were looking for, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, momma, "Brittany complimented as she took in the bright mixture of pink, yellow, orange, and red Gerbera daisies, "I think they're really gunna like it."

"Okay, well get going before we get any more customers in." Susan advised, passing the vase to her daughter's careful hands and shooing her out the door.

Brittany followed her momma's instructions and made her way across the street, careful not to drop the vase or get hit by a car. As she neared the door, she ran into her next obstacle: opening the door. Thankfully, the door pushed in so she smoothly spun around hoping that no one inside, preferably Santana, saw her hesitance, before using her butt to push open the door.

"Hi!" Someone greeted cheerfully. As Brittany turned to the source, her shoulders dropped a little. The blonde that was standing behind the counter swiftly rounded it as she continued to smile.

"Hey," Brittany replied almost forgetting her manners, "I'm Brittany from Pierces' Petals across the street. My brother Sam and his friend Puck helped you guys move in a few days ago.."

"Oh yeah, Santana brought the cookies over." She answered, "I'm Quinn by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Brittany said as her eyes begged to scan the area for who she was really wanting to talk to, "Anyway, my mom made this up for you as a house warming present. I know you guys don't actually live here, but I think it still has the same effect..so, here.."

Quinn reached to take the vase from Brittany's hands cautiously, "Oh, that's so sweet of her. It's beautiful, thank you! Santana's gunna flip when she sees these, it's like all her favorite colors in here."

Brittany noted the fun fact about the girl, but struggled to fight the frown that threatened to take over her smile. It would've been way better to hear _Santana_ tell her that those colors were her favorite; Brittany just guesses luck isn't on her side for the whole _week_.

"No problem," Brittany nodded, her tone not as excited as it was upon coming over since the brunette was nowhere in sight. "Well, welcome to the block," She called over her shoulder as she turned to head back to her side of the street.

What Brittany didn't know was that as soon as she left, Santana finished up the phone call she had taken in the back and went to tell Quinn about the three orders she already had line up on top of the previous ones. Upon seeing the new set of flowers gracing the counter, she instantly forgot what she was going to say and before she could stop herself, her eyes were drifting back to the bay window just in time to catch the slow bounce of the blonde's ponytail as the girl walked away.

"She's nice," Quinn commented, watching her best friend get lost yet again in her staring, "She brought these over, her mom made it for us."

"She wasn't there when I dropped the cookies off.." Santana mumbled, eyes still fixed on Brittany's fading figure, "Got all dressed up for nothing."

"I'm sure yall's time with come, San."

Santana just nodded absent mindedly, "You know what? My mom's birthday is today, she would love some flowers. I'm gunna-I'm gunna go buy some really quick."

"Your mom's birthday was two months ago," Quinn laughed causing Santana to shrink back, "We've got orders to fill, come on, you she's right across the street..you're bound to run into each other eventually."

"Eventually", Santana thought, "Eventually couldn't happen soon enough!"

* * *

A/N I'm so excited with all the feedback the first chapter received! Now that you know both the girls, the next chapters will start up with the story. I'm still playing with POVs so sometimes they'll be set up like this, other times it'll either be Brittany's or Santana's. Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3 No Such Luck

CHAPTER 3

For being just across the street from one another, Santana and Brittany had the absolute _worst _luck ever in regards to running into each other. Seriously, their timing was horrible. It was either Brittany had just gone home and Santana had just came back from a delivery, Brittany was outside rearranging the plant display and Santana was caught up on the phone with a customer, Brittany actually looked towards Santana's side of the street and Santana was too busy texting. If Cupid had any part of their situation, he probably would've thrown in the towel long ago because it seemed like all odds were against him on this one.

As days turned to weeks, Santana's move to "Mini New York" deemed to be a very smart decision. Business had never been better for her and though Mayor Schuester's wedding was nearly a month ago, her cakes were still the talk of the town. She was constantly getting phone calls: birthdays, weddings, baby showers, random ass holidays that you never really thought to have a cake for, Santana did it all!

Even with such a busy schedule, Santana still managed to sneak a few peeks at the girl across the street. Sure, Quinn had told Santana her name, Brittany, but _girl across the street _sounded so mysterious and alluring that it kind of just stuck. It wasn't like Santana knew the exact times she'd see the blonde outside watering her plants or anything like that because that's really creepy.

Santana glanced over to the digital clock displayed on the wall above the doorway to her office and quickly stopped what she was doing considering what time it was. "I'm gunna make sure the guys don't fuck up my masterpiece.." Santana called as she undid the knot behind her back and tossed her apron on the counter before walking out from the kitchen. Quinn broke her concentration the marble cake she was currently icing to watch her best friend conveniently leave at the same time she did yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. Santana didn't have to turn around to know Quinn was either about to laugh or tease the crap out of her, but she didn't care about that.

"You're a mess, Santana." Quinn commented as she went back to icing, "Why don't you just walk over there and talk to her instead of doing this weird stalker thing you've got going on?"

Santana hesitated with her answer because Quinn had a point. She could totally walk over there and introduce herself, even get her flirt on a little bit, but there was just one problem with that. Santana's kind of shy; not the socially awkward shy or anti-social shy, Santana's super charismatic when given the right circumstances. It's just, when it comes to girls, _super cute blonde _girls at that, she kind of sucks. She'll stumble on her words, maybe even her feet if she's trying to do the whole walk and talk thing, and that gross stinky panic sweat forms under her boobs. It's so not cool and it's not the kind of impression she wants to have on Brittany.

Santana wants to be seen as the super suave and sexy cake decorator from across the street that'll rock your world if you want her to, and you know you do. She doesn't want to accidentally trip or stutter or panic sweat, but she knows she will especially because Brittany's just _so _attractive. Back in the day when she actually went out on Friday nights and actually had sex with hot girls, Santana could've easily had Brittany doing the three S's (stuttering, stumbling, sweating). But Santana hasn't dived into the dating world in ages, not that speaking to Brittany for the first time would lead to a date or anything, so she's a little rusty. Also, she works a lot better with a little alcohol in her system.

So Santana thinks up a realistic excuse because there's no way in hell she's telling her best friend that the reason why she isn't going across the street is because she's scared," I'm busy, Q, I don't have time to talk to her..I just have time to_ look_."

Quinn shrugs, taking Santana's bait as she goes back to her work, "Alright, whatever..but when you get caught, I'm not bailing you out!"

Santana just rolled her eyes and exited the shop; she wasn't going to get caught, she's super sneaky!

It wasn't a complete lie though, Santana really was going outside to make sure the guys weren't manhandling the cake which took her _forever _to perfect. She's pretty popular now; she can't risk doing anything less than perfect.

"Hey, watch the sides! You scrap the edges, you're fired." Santana threatened coldly as she watched the three guys maneuver the cake inside the delivery van without completely destroying it. So far, they were doing fine so Santana took the time to subtly glance across the street just in time for her favorite part of her day aside from going to sleep.

XXXX

"See Britt, what did I tell you?" Susan grinned as she and Brittany stood before the revived potted sunflowers, "Good as new." Their leaves were a dark healthy green and more sunflowers were beginning to bud beneath the bright yellow ones already bloomed.

"You'd think sunflowers like to be in the sun all the time," Brittany pondered, "You know, being that they're _sun_flowers and all."

Susan just chuckled, patting her daughter's shoulder before stepping inside to answer the phone. As her momma left, Brittany bent down to turn the water on then unwind the hose. She started setting an alarm for herself as a reminder to water the plants and so far it has worked pretty well for her. Brittany's memory can get a little fuzzy at times when it comes to little things like that, but you can bet she'll never forget a birthday or anniversary or something else equally important!

Brittany stood to her full height again, wielding the hose gun in her right hand as she began spraying down the plants. She waved the nozzle slowly left to right as she made her way towards the bottom of the display all while humming some new song she heard on the car ride over this morning. It was already noon and she still couldn't get the song out of her head! She couldn't remember what the words were, fuzzy memory, but she could remember the rhythm and, to her, that's all that really matters anyway.

You'd think she had headphones in and the volume on her iPod cranked up high by the way Brittany was sliding around, swaying her hips and bobbing her head, to the imagined beat. She danced like no one was watching, which is something Brittany thinks everyone should do, all while doing an awesome job watering the plants. She got a few strange looks from by passers, but she didn't care; haven't they heard the phrase _whistle while you work_? Dancing is like Brittany's whistling.

There was one person that was looking at Brittany anything but strange though. Sadly, Brittany never turned around to catch her.

XXXX

"Damn.." Santana sighed beneath her breath as she watched the blonde across the street dance cutely. Just when she thought the girl couldn't get any more adorable, she does.

Santana vaguely hears the delivery guys' voices, maybe a question, but she's too busy eyeing the smooth rock of Brittany's hips and the way her ass sways from side to side to pay any attention to them.

What _does _grab her attention though is the undeniable sound of cake falling on the floor. Cake isn't supposed to be on the floor, especially when it's _her _cake and especially when that cake is supposed to arrive at a bridal shower within the next hour.

"What. The. Fuck." Santana growled low and slow, tilting her head to see the top tier of the cake completely missing. The delivery guys are already scrambling to form apologies, but Santana tuned them out yet again as her eyes travel to their icing-and-mashed-cake covered shoes. This time it's not a hot blonde that's distracting her, it's the top fucking tier of the cake on the fucking ground! Santana tries to reel in the viscous words begging to escape her lips and instead takes a deep, calming breath.

It's just cake she reminded herself and it helps the anger subside. She can't pride herself on being great at what she does if she can't work under this kind of pressure.

"What do you want us to do?" One of the guys asked shakily and it's the only thing that Santana actually heard. Santana stared at the scene a little longer before sighing and with the sweep of her hand, motioned for them to bring it back inside.

"Woah, what happened there?" Quinn gasped as Santana leads the way in, the guys carrying the cake in behind her.

"Fuckers hit the roof of the van."

"We were asking you if we were good though..we asked you like three times!" One of the guys dared argue but Santana just sent him a pointed glare and he quickly shrunk back.

"See what happens when you _aren't _paying attention?" Quinn teased, "Well, I know you were paying attention. That's why the cake's back, but I mean paying attention to what you're _supposed _to be paying attention to."

Heat rushes to Santana's cheeks and she's not sure if it's because she's annoyed or if she's embarrassed; it's probably a little bit of both. "Shut up and help me fix this," Santana grumbled as the guys slid the cake back on her work station. Quinn just smiled at her best friend's lack of a snarky comeback, a sign of embarrassment, and then quickly walked Santana's way. The two strategized a new design to where it'll actually fit into the truck this time and within twenty minutes; Santana's got the cake looking even better than it was. She supervises the guys as they transport the cake again, this time they've got her full attention since Brittany isn't outside distracting her.

"Did you learn your lesson yet?" Quinn smirked as she joins Santana's side in the front of the shop, the two of them watching the van drive off.

Santana only chuckled and bumped her friend's shoulder with hers, "Of course not."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Quinn grinned then shakes her head, "You're so damn stubborn."

"Hey, I gotta get my kicks in somehow!" Santana joked as she walks back into the shop with Quinn following behind.

"Well, if you lived like a normal person and took days off you might actually have more.._kicks_." Quinn scolded lightly, "You spend way too much time here, San. I'm worried that you might end up working your life away. You're still young; you've got to do more than just this."

Santana knew Quinn's heart was in the right place as she went on with her lecture, it's just that running her own business is still relatively new to Santana, she can't slack off now, not when things are finally starting to pick up for her. Work now, play later.

"You need to have more fun and that's coming from me," Quinn added seriously, "We should go out one night! I haven't been to a club in ages, or maybe we can just get drinks after work one day? Just something, you've got to do something other than work for once."

"Yes, mom." Santana agreed sarcastically causing Quinn to roll her eyes.

"Which reminds me," Quinn replied, "Sugar called while you were out doing your daily stare down with Brittany's ass or whatever you stare at for so long."

"Oh fuck you, I do not!" Santana blushed but Quinn chose to let that slide.

"As I was saying, Sugar called. She wants to have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Ohh, now she magically has time for me?" Santana huffed playfully, "I swear, ever since the girl got a boyfriend I never hear from her anymore. I'm pretty sure the last time I saw her was the day before we moved in and that was weeks ago!"

"She's in love, leave her alone." Quinn teased as she went back to her work station, "Anyway, she said for you to call her back if you're free."

"Yeah, okay.." Santana answered, her fingers tapping impatiently at the counter as her eyes scanned the prep area: there was still so much to be done, when was she ever free?

XXXX

It turned out Sugar didn't really give her much of a choice as she stomped into Santana's shop and practically dragged her out by her apron strings the next day. Santana tried to put up a fight, but she was pretty hungry and Sugar said she was treating so who was she to say no to that?

They ended up staying relatively close to the shop; Santana didn't want to leave Quinn by herself for too long in case they got really busy. Sugar spotted a cute little bistro on the corner and the two sat out on the patio on fancy wire chairs shaded by a red umbrella as they nibbled on their deli sandwiches and gossiped like no time had passed.

Santana loved her close bond with Sugar; she was kind of a loner growing up and being an only child really didn't have many perks aside from the material things. She often found herself really lonely, especially at family parties where everyone always seemed to be older and boring. When Sugar's family moved closer, Sugar began attending all the parties and reunions and Santana finally wasn't all alone anymore. The two were around the same age when they first met, so instantly they formed a close friendship being that they could relate to one another. It always didn't hurt that Sugar's sense of humor was similar to Santana's and that she wasn't easily offended with Santana's sarcasm. Since then, the two have been practically sisters.

Santana wasn't completely joking when she complained to Quinn about how Sugar's been so distant lately. Sure, she's dealt with friends getting significant others but it was different with Sugar. She couldn't just cancel their friendship when she only came around when she needed something, not that Sugar does that in the first place, they're family and you don't take family for granted. She just wasn't used to Sugar being so..hung up on someone before, it was weird.

"So when am I even going to meet this guy?" Santana teased as she picked off the tomatoes of her sandwich, "You guys have been dating for like what? A few weeks?"

"Try a few _months_." Sugar corrected her sassily, "And when exactly can you? It's not like you're exactly free all the time. Which BTW, if I want to have lunch with you it's not a question. You're doing it and you're going to make time." Sugar huffed causing Santana brows to rise and a smirk to grace her lips, "If I have to drag you out of there next time, I'm doing it by your hair extensions."

"Ouch." Santana grimaced, not too fazed by Sugar's threat as she reached for her sweet tea, "I'll keep that in mind. Still, you guys have been dating all that time and you've yet to introduce me! I don't even know what he looks like, I'm guessing he's cute with the amount of time you're spending with him. Something's got to keep you interested."

"Oh Tana, he's the cutest!" Sugar grinned bashfully, "He's so funny and charming and polite and just, I'm in love."

Santana's eyes skate back to her food in fear of vomiting at the way Sugar swooned, "Yeah, I see that. Well, I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks," She smiled back watching the way Santana's nose scrunched, "I can't wait till you fall in love, you won't know what hit you."

"Oh, I'm in love alright.."

"You _are_?"

"Yup and her name is Snixx's Sweets!" Santana joked as she gathered up her trash, "Matter of fact, I hear her calling me right now."

"I take that love still makes you nervous?" Sugar smirked as she followed Santana to the trashcan. Her answer was Santana flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder as she practically sprinted back to the shop. Sugar just smiled knowingly, "I'll take that as a yes."

XXXX

"Hmm, you think Santana was in track?" Sam wondered as he glanced out the window to see a flash of dark hair. Brittany turned from practicing her flower arranging and quickly looked to the window, but the girl was already gone..again. "I wonder why she's running," He added in a mumble.

"Maybe a bee was chasing her? Or she had to pee really bad?" Brittany suggested thoughtfully. Sam just shrugged and turned away from the window to continue stocking the shelves with new vases.

"Hey, so Puck wants to go out Friday night but I've got a date-"

"Again?!" Brittany smirked, tossing her brother a wink, "Who would've thought you'd turn into such a sap when you're in love."

"Whatever.." Sam grumbled as his cheeks turned red, "Sugar's special, okay? And this date is important. Anyway, Puck wants to go out, but I can't. I was wondering if you wanted to go instead?"

"Uhhh, I don't know.." Brittany answered hesitantly, "I've got to come in early on Saturday, we're getting a new shipment of mini rose bushes in and I still don't know where the hell they're gunna go yet and plus Miss Amy from down the street is coming in to pick up her order and I want to be there to make sure she's happy with it since I'm the one that made it and-"

"See, this is exactly why you need this Britt," Sam cut in with a sigh, "You're spreading yourself so thin, you're forgetting that working here is supposed to be easy and fun. You know that, right? This is supposed to be a fun job."

Brittany just looked to her hands tiredly, "I know.."

"Go have fun with Puck; flirt with some girls, drink a little, drink a lot, do something other than lock yourself up in here." Sam replied, setting a heavy hand warmly on her shoulder, "It'll be fun, Puck always knows the best bars to go to anyway. Besides, someone needs to make sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble..again."

That made Brittany giggle; Puck was always getting himself into a situation that even his slick ways of talking couldn't get him out of.

"Hey, or you could finally make that walk across the street?" Sam teased, "I hear she's single.."

"Yeah right, Quinn's obviously crushing hard on Puck." Brittany scoffed, "I'm pretty sure Puck's feelings are mutual too! I even heard him mention bringing her flowers, I doubt that was true though, Puck never brings anyone flowers besides us but that doesn't really count since he's our delivery guy."

"You know damn well I was talking about Santana," Sam huffed with the cross of his arms, "I'm telling you, Britt, she's into you! You just have to go over there and work the Pierce charm and she'll-"

"I've tried, Sammy, but every time I try, she isn't there! I look, she isn't there." Brittany grumbled sadly, "It's always Quinn instead of her, it's like fate is telling me to go after Quinn or something, but I know that's can't be and I'm getting tired of bringing them arrangements, I'm running out of excuses to go over there now!"

Sam just smiled at his sister's face paced ranting and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, sis, I'm sure your luck will change soon!"

Brittany just groaned and hid her face in her brother's side; luck's never on her side, why would that change when there's a girl involved?

* * *

A/N I know there's not much brittana interaction yet, but it's coming soon..really soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Nights Out

CHAPTER 4

"Santana, put down that pastry bag!"

Santana's brows furrow as an annoyed scowl forms at her lips and she slowly looks over her shoulder to see Quinn, out of uniform, with her arms folded. She looks a mix of pissed off and annoyed so Santana guesses that makes two of them.

"What?" Santana asks, not really meaning to sound bitchy but it comes out that way regardless.

With years of friendship with the girl under her belt, Quinn doesn't even notice her tone. "You said you were taking the day off," Quinn points out, "And here you are, _not _taking the day off."

Santana just rolls her eyes and turns back to her work. Honestly, she tried taking the day off but after three hours of bumming it around the house she just couldn't take it anymore. Being off isn't really all that great when you're alone and single anyway which is why she ended up at the shop. She doesn't really want to say she's here because she got bored either, but there's not really any other way to put it so she says just that.

"Seriously?" Quinn replies with a quirked brow, "You couldn't think of anything else to do besides coming to work?"

"I could say the same for you," Santana smirks as she works diligently on her frosting roses, "You didn't have anything better to do than to come bother me?"

"When's the last time you've had a day off, San?" Quinn asks, ignoring Santana's comment.

Truthfully, Santana can't remember. It's tough owning your own business _and _adjusting to a sudden rise in popularity. She doesn't really see what the big problem is though, if she doesn't want to take a day off she won't!

"God, what's with you and Sugar?" Santana grumbles, still concentrating on her work, "You guys are worse than my own mother."

"We just care about you is all," Quinn sighs and comes around the other side of Santana's pastry table, "Also, it's Friday night and I wanna go out."

"Yeah, bye." Santana waves but Quinn just smacks her hand away.

"I wanna go out with _you_, we need a girls' night! When was the last time we had one? I can't remember so I know you can't either." Quinn adds, "We could go to that new bar I keep hearing about. We could wear our sluttiest outfits and our highest high heels and see who buys us drinks? It could be just like old times!"

Santana just narrows her eyes at her best friend, rolling the idea around in her head. She kind of misses dressing up and alcohol is never a bad thing, especially when it's free. She eyes Quinn who is wiggling her brows suggestively and Santana can't help but chuckle a little. She thinks on it for awhile just annoy Quinn until finally, "Screw it. Let's go."

XXXX

"Yo, Britt?"

"Backstock!" Brittany calls out as she rummages through a box of colored vases. She's in the process of taking inventory and it surprises her that she's actually breaking a sweat. Susan said inventory is just counting things and writing it down, but what Brittany didn't know is that some of those _things _are buried under heavy boxes.

"Hey!" Puck greets as he leans against the doorframe of the room and Brittany can already tell by his posture that he's about to try and sweet talk her into something.

Brittany writes down one last number before turning to give him her full attention, "What's up?"

"I know Sam already asked you and you said no, but I just wanted to ask you myself because I really want to go but he thinks I need to be _supervised_ which is so uncool, I'm not a child or like..a gremlin," Puck rambles on and Brittany tries to fight the amused grin, "Anyway! Can you please please please come hang out with me tonight?"

The amount of _please_'s that fall from his mouth makes Brittany want to laugh even more, but she holds it in, "I don't know, Puck, I kind of have a lot to do here still."

"Like what?" He asks anxiously, "Maybe I can help you with it?"

Brittany's a little surprised by his offer, but shakes her head anyway, "It's really a one person job."

"Come on, Britt..you're my only hope!" He sighs like the whole world is ending because he can't go out and party for _one _night. Brittany still thinks it's kind of funny though.

"Only hope? Why? Do you have a date or something?" Brittany smirks but Puck shakes his head.

"No, but I could! I might run into my future girlfriend tonight but if I don't go out then I won't. You're disrupting fate, Brittany."

"Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic," Brittany giggles.

"Fine, make fun of me but it's true." Puck grumbles, "You could be missing your chance too."

Brittany just shrugs; missing her chance is something she's kind of used to. She looks at Puck though and she kind of feels sorry for the guy. What if she _is _the reason why he never runs into his future girlfrien tonight? It's silly, but it could happen! It _would _happen to anyone else but her because that's just how luck works for her for some reason.

"I'll buy your drinks?" He adds slyly and Brittany instantly perks up; if all else fails and she does end up getting the short end of the stick tonight, at least she'll have free beers.

So Brittany finally relents and smiles at Puck, "Can't disrupt fate now, can I?"

XXXX

You'd think that since Brittany and Santana _both_ love free drinks and _both_ decided to go out they'd run into one another at the same bar, because it just makes sense that they would, but since when has anything ever worked out in either of their favors?

Puck ends up taking Brittany to his favorite bar instead of some new place he wanted to try out or whatever since he offered to buy all Brittany's drinks and he just so happens to be buddies with the bartender so he's got the hook up. He knows Brittany doesn't usually drink _that _much, but just in case she wanted to, he's got enough to afford it all.

Brittany tries her hardest to chat along with Puck and his bartender friend, Joe, but nothing's really striking her interest. Every time she looks at the guy, she gets this weird itchy feeling. She assumes it's the hair-he's not even wearing a hair net, what if she finds one of his dreads in her drink?-but she doesn't want to be mean. She stays friendly and polite and laughs at the jokes they share though, not wanting to be rude especially when free drinks are involved. Also, the Joe guy has a really calming voice that makes her want to smoke a blunt or something but that might just be the dreads again.

When their topic changes to video games, something she has absolutely no interest in, she twists around on her barstool and rests her elbows on its edge while she takes a sip of her beer.

She's getting bored and, if she's being honest, kind of tired. Puck notices and does his best to lighten the mood.

"You see anyone you're interested in?" Puck asks quietly as he spins around and leans back, mirroring Brittany's posture, "I'm an awesome lezbro, you know."

Brittany just laughs at his title and moves to take another swig, "I thought we were here for you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't try to help a girl out." He chuckles and motions to some light-haired brunette, "She's cute, right?"

"For you, maybe." Brittany shrugs indifferently. There's not really anyone in the bar that catches her eye and it's really putting a damper on her mood. It's not like she put on her cutest dress or anything special like that, you know, just in case she _were _to run into a hottie.

"Mm, nah..she's a little short for me." Puck sighs as he swivels in his chair towards Brittany, "I've never really seen you with anyone. What's your type?"

Brittany just laughs again, this time she even snorts a little because she swears Puck's up to something. He's never really been into _girl talk_ unless it's about actual girls that are into him then he's super interested so it's a little weird for him to be asking questions.

"Alright, is this Sam's way of trying to get me into dating again?" Brittany smirks as she sets her beer down then narrows her eyes at Puck, "You're in on it, aren't you?"

"Uh, no."

"You hesitated.."

"What? No I didn't."

"You did." Brittany nods, "Geez, I told him.. I just want to learn the business and keep to myself."

"That sounds really boring," Puck comments, "And also very, very sad."

Brittany just shrugs again, "Doesn't bother me."

"Really?" Puck asks through a frown.

Brittany thinks about answering truthfully, saying that it does get pretty lonely and it would be kind of nice to come home to someone after a long day of work and maybe it does bother her a little sometimes but she chooses not to. She's not really lying when she says, "I work too much, I wouldn't have the time to make someone happy," and that makes Puck nod like he gets it.

They lapse into a short silence where the both of them are just sipping on their beers and idly looking around not really staring at anyone in particular when Puck finally speaks up, "So..your type?"

"Not you!" Brittany quips and clinks her beer with Puck's as the two start laughing almost hard enough to topple off their stools.

"No, but seriously?" Puck tries again, "You're into brunettes, aren't you?"

Brittany pinches her lips to the side as she goes into some deep thought. She hates that question because she never has a set answer, her type is always changing. She thinks about giving some made up answer, but with the way Puck is looking at her so interested she thinks why not.

"I don't really have a preference; hair color changes. She could have raven black hair one day, light brown hair the next week, and blonde high lights the week after, I don't think it would really matter to me." Brittany answers truthfully, "I mean I've got to be attracted to them, but I'm not completely shallow. I love a girl who's ambitious and has dreams, big ones. I think someone who wants to makes something of themselves is really hot. I love a girl who can take care of herself but also love to be taken care of too."

Puck nods intrigued like he's taking mental notes of everything Brittany says, "Okay, how about things that I can actually _see_? Tall girls, short girls, Asian girls, Latina?"

Brittany chuckles at his question. She reminds herself to check all the online dating websites when she gets home just in case Puck and Sam are setting her up with her own account or something, "Well, I'm already kind of tall so I don't think I'd want to date someone taller than me. I've never really seen myself as the girl that gets up on her tip toes to kiss so that would be weird. I guess I like girls with long hair and nice lips and cute butts and sexy voices but I don't know, that's just a few things.."

Puck just nods again and finishes off his beer trying to pretend that Brittany didn't just describe the cake decorator across the street from the flower shop.

XXXX

"Jesus, it's like a granny convention in here." Santana grumbles as she follows Quinn inside the lounge. As per Quinn's instructions, Santana wiggled into her sluttiest dress, dug out her highest high heels and even did her hair but as she looked around at the type of crowd she was surrounded by she wanted to think _what for?_ "I know you have a thing for old guys, but damn Fabray!" Santana adds and it's enough for Quinn to shoot her a glare at her over her shoulder.

"Shut up, this is a classy place with classy people." She admonishes though she's getting a little weary herself because of all the grey hair she's seeing.

"Yeah, well did you make sure it wasn't Senior Night first?" Santana quips as her eyes lands on a man who is actually using a walker to move across the dance floor. She can't believe she actually put effort into looking hot tonight for this, but she trails after Quinn as they navigate their way towards the bar.

"Hey deary, how about a dance?" A particularly wrinkly fellow asks Santana with his arm bent out for her to take and his cane in the other. Santana can't tell if someone is fucking with her or not so she just stares open-mouthed at her best friend.

"Is he serious right now?" Santana asks and she's honestly baffled.

"Serious as a heart attack." The man winks and even nudges Santana's arm with his.

Santana nearly throws her hands up in defeat because _what the actual fuck _but instead smiles at him politely, "I wouldn't want you breaking a hip out there, gramps, thanks though." With his head hung low, he turns and walks away slowly..very slowly.

"That was mean." Quinn scolds but Santana can tell by the little smile she's trying to hide that Quinn's just itching to joke the hell out of her.

"He probably hasn't danced since the 50's, I'm doing him a favor." Santana teases as they finally find the bar. She watches Quinn order some drinks, so much for getting anything free, while she hops up on the stool and crosses her legs at the knees. Their girly drinks come, it's not a hard liquor kind of night, and Quinn tells her that the first one is on her. They chat idly about work and try to not get hit on by old people until Santana pretty much has it, "We're not staying here the whole night, are we?"

"Give it a chance, San.."Quinn chuckles and it's probably the worst thing Santana wants to hear right now. Lucky for her, Quinn's not really trying to stay either, "I'm kidding. We can go after I finish this drink; it's not even all that strong."

Santana just lets out a breath of relief and reaches for her drink again, "Thank God."

XXXX+

"Awh, come on Britt, don't go!" Puck pouts as Brittany finishes off her second beer and smiles politely to Joe.

They've been at the bar for about an hour now but Brittany just can't seem to get into the mood. Back in the day, she used to be great at talking to people at bars and flirting her way into getting a free drink or two but not tonight. Tonight she just wants to be at home with LT, surrounded by snacks and goodies, and take advantage of Sam letting her finally use his Netflix account.

"I'm kind of tired, Puck." Brittany replies as she stands from her stool, "I think I'm gunna head home now."

"B-but, it's just getting good!" Puck gestures to the far side of the room where a group of girls that arrived about fifteen minutes ago has moved to play a game of pool. He and Brittany had eyed them as they walked in, and yeah they were pretty, but none really caught the blonde's attention and she's not even a tiny bit drunk so she can't use beer goggles as an excuse either.

"Don't get into any trouble, alright? Sam will kill me." Brittany winks then pats his shoulder a couple times before she's leaving the building.

Puck just slumps in his stool and turns back to Joe, "What is it with everyone thinking I get into trouble? I'm a good guy!" Joe doesn't answer, just smiles and silently continues to dry glasses with a dish towel well aware of the time the bouncers had to throw Puck out for getting into a fight.

In Puck's defense, the guy was asking for it. You just don't grab a girl's ass without her permission.

XXXX

After Brittany left Puck at the bar she fully intended to head home and put her original plan into motion except somehow she took a wrong turn and ended up at Pierces' Petals. She unlocks the door and quietly enters like she's sneaking in after curfew and doesn't want to wake her parents which is silly because the shop is completely empty. She chooses to leave the lights off, the street lamps lining the sidewalk out front giving more than enough light to brighten the front room. She doesn't really know why she's there, it's almost one in the morning and she should be home but she's not. Brittany pokes around the shop, tidying up a bit, until she sees the bin of discarded flowers. Nothing's wrong with them, they're still in good shape, they're just the ones that no one wanted.

When she was younger, Sam would always give Brittany a chance to pick through the bin before he had to throw the flowers away so she would sneak some out and bring them home. She'd make little boutonnieres and bouquets for her stuffed animals and hold tea parties alone in her room. Sometimes, she'd even make Sam one too and he'd wear it when he joined in on the tea party. Sometimes, she'd bring them to the lake by her house and she'd pick the petals of and toss them into the water just to see them float.

As she grew up, she stopped sneaking out flowers. With school and homework and girlfriends and cheerleading and life, Brittany didn't have the time to play anymore and the left over flowers were just thrown away.

As Brittany walked the shop now, she came across the same old bin. With its blue color faded to a light grey and its edges worn, Brittany picks up the bin and sets it on the counter surprised that it's not nearly as full as it used to be. A part of her wants to smile at that because it means her flowers are having an easier time finding homes.

She picks through the stray Bakers fern and withered baby's breath and finds about seven roses with broken stems and the edges of their petals brittle, some Gerbera daisies with quite a few petals missing, and about twelve white and red carnations. She gathers them up and tosses them in an empty bucket along with her garden shears before she's heading out the door yet again.

XXXX

Just as Quinn promised, the two left after she finished her drink. They didn't go too far from the strip and ended up at a bar about three buildings down from where they had left. It looked promising on the outside as well as in, meaning that it was geezer free, and when Santana's eyes first zoned in on blonde hair leaning over a pool table, she went on high alert. If she could run into Brittany outside of work, that would perfect, but as the girl stood up Santana was disappointed to see that it wasn't _her _blonde. Not that she's possessive over a girl she's never met, but well..you get the idea.

She and Quinn walk towards the bar already catching the eyes of a couple guys as they pass because they're just _that _hot. Even tarantula head behind the counter nearly drops a glass as they find a seat. Always the sweet talker, Quinn begins chatting the guy up while Santana just looks around the place. It's a pretty decent bar, they're actually surrounded by people their own age and the music isn't all that bad either. Santana lets some dude buy her and Quinn a drink as she bobs her head to the music, casually sipping on her drink and subtly eyeing the group of girls by the pool tables.

"Well, it must be my lucky day!" A familiar voice echoes from Quinn's side causing Santana to turn.

"You've got to be kidding me," She grumbles the instant her eyes land on a ratty mohawk.

Puck doesn't seem to mind Santana's obvious annoyance because Quinn's smiling beautifully and that's enough for him.

"Hi Noah." Quinn greets sweetly and it's enough to make Santana's head spin.

"Noah?! Who's Noah?" Santana gasps but it's clear that she isn't being heard because the two are already making googly eyes at each other and it's actually sickening, "Where's that douchebag with the popped collar, I need another."

"Oh, no worries!" Puck- _or Noah?-_replies instantly and motions for the bartender, "Yo, put them on my tab."

"What, are you some big shot with that delivery truck?" Santana quips, surprised by Puck's actions.

"Santana, just say thank you." Quinn scolds and turns to Puck again with a pleased smile at her lips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grins like a dope with his voice all low as the two start snickering like he just told some inside joke. Santana just rolls her eyes; this night couldn't get any worse.

She stays a little longer because of free drinks, but when Quinn's hand moves to rest at Puck's forearm, Santana knows what's up.

"Yeah, I'm just gunna..go over there.." Santana mumbles because Quinn's a big girl who can make her own decisions and she doesn't really want to be a cockblock but Puck looks to where Santana is planning on going and shakes his head. Santana frowns childishly, "What?"

"Don't bother..they don't speak English."

"And how would you know that?" Santana asks, eyeing him suspiciously. She remember what Sam said about Puck and she wants to make sure Quinn knows too.

"They were trying to stick nickels into the dispenser when it only takes quarters.." Puck chuckles but Santana just shrugs.

"I'm still going."

"They don't speak English, San.." Quinn reiterates but Santana only smirks.

"Even better."

"You're setting yourself up for disappointment," Puck calls after her as Santana goes on the move.

"Yeah, story of my life." She retorts but she's already too far away from the counter for them to hear her. Santana puts on her super suave act which is easy because alcohol's flowing through her system and it makes things like talking to girls and flirting easier. Her hips sway cutely as she walks up to the group and it's not until she's about two steps away that she realizes there are four of them and only one of her. The odds of all of them, _any _of them, being gay isn't really in her favor either because as she looks a little closer she notices an engagement ring on one of their fingers. She looks at their matching shirts and the ring and the little trinkets they wear and it all makes sense.

Bachelorette party; a lame one, but a bachelorette party nonetheless!

Four pairs of eyes stare at her as Santana kind of just stops there awkwardly, "Uhh..I just wanted to say congrats." Santana says and she's sure that they have no idea what she's saying because they all exchange confused looks. She just sighs, "Your next round is on me." She sulks back to the bar and frowns when she sees Puck and Quinn have been watching the entire time, "It's a bachelorette party."

"Told you..disappointment."

"I bought them a round though, they seemed to like that."

"You mean _I_ bought them a round."

"Exactly," Santana smirks, "Thanks. I'm going out for a smoke."

Puck just stares wide eyed after her while Quinn tells her to be careful. Santana ignores them both and digs in her purse for her cigs. Once she's outside, she realizes that she kind of just wants to walk. The alcohol is making her a little fidgety and she wouldn't mind dancing right about now if there was anyone worth dancing with in that place but there isn't.

So Santana just walks the strip with a cigarette between her fingers and her eyes scanning the surprisingly busy street and it's like the further she ventures from the bar, the calmer she feels. She finds herself walking into the park stuck right in the middle of Mini New York and it's nice because someone has wrapped lights around the tree trunks and hung lights through the branches so that the sidewalk is illuminated. It's not as creepy as it would seem to be walking through the park at two in the morning when there are lights making it look as if it were day.

It's surprisingly chilly for a late summer night and Santana curses herself for not bringing a sweater or something. Really, she just assumed that she would be making out with some chick in a low lit hallway or she would be stupid drunk and alcohol would be warming her skin. Instead, she's walking in the park, by herself, like a damn loner. She starts kicking a rock along the way and it's not really how she pictured her Friday night to end.

Out of pure annoyance, Santana gives that rock one good kick and she's surprised how far it goes considering she's wearing heels.

XXXX

Brittany sits quietly and contently, with her bucket of flowers at her side as she tosses flower petals into the lake watching the ripples they create in the water. It's not exactly how she wanted to spend her _night out _but it works for her. Playing with flowers brings her right back to when she was little and a sense of calm washes over her. She sits at the trunk of a tree overlooking the lake, hidden by its shadows, when something sharp hits her right at the back of her head.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Brittany squeaks, her hand reaching up for the back of her head as she turns around to find the source of the pain.

XXXX

When a voice grunts from the shadows, Santana won't lie; she almost peed herself a little. Her whole body instantly goes on high alert as she quickly looks around for some kind of weapon just in case it's some drunken guy hiding out in the bushes, but all she comes up with is her phone and a set of keys.

When in doubt, Santana could always rely on her other evil personality _Snixx_ to do her dirty work. And by dirty work she means some serious ass kicking.

But to her surprise, a creepy drunken guy doesn't roll out from the darkness wanting to attack. Instead, it's a pouty blonde with flower petals in her hair and grass stains on her dress and knees.

"Why are you throwing rocks at me?" The blonde questions and there's only a hint of annoyance in her tone as she crawls out from behind the tree and shuffles to her feet then starts trying to dust herself off, "What'd they ever do to you?"

Santana's eyes go wide as the girl stands just a few feet from her, it's the closest she's ever been and though she doesn't want to sound creepy, it's the best thing ever. Her eyes glaze over because Brittany is actually so much more beautiful in person rather than seeing her across the street. She's working this adorable pout and though she probably doesn't mean for it to be adorable, it _so _is. She's got cute freckles dusting her cheeks and nose and an overwhelming sensation to count them all blindsides Santana. She's taller too, much taller than Santana ever expected but it's not that big of a difference so she's okay with it. The height difference is kind of hot actually. Santana's so busy noting all the new things that being this close to Brittany brings that she almost misses the way the blonde snaps her fingers in front of her eyes to get her attention. Suddenly she's brought back to Earth and realizes what just happened, what _she _just did.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Santana manages to ramble out, finally able to form words, but it doesn't seem to satisfy the blonde's obvious anger. The girl is pissed still, like super pissed, and if it wasn't for Santana feeling so bad, she might actually think it was hot. Santana's so stunned that when she tries to say something else like _are you okay?_ nothing comes out and that just seems to make Brittany even angrier.

"You should be!" She snaps, clearly irritated, with her hand holding the back of her head then stomps off leaving Santana to just stare after her, and the trail of flower petals and broken stems she leaves behind, in wonder.

* * *

A/N Are you guys liking this POV or nah? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5 Announcements

CHAPTER 5

"So, you're coming with me right?" Sugar asks as she bumps the door of the fridge shut with her hip and spins to see Sam tapping his fingers on the counter anxiously, "She has the day off."

"Uhm, yeah sure." Sam replies without lifting his eyes from the empty counter. Sugar looks at him curiously.

"You don't want to go." She says and it's not a questions, it's a statement. A smile starts to form at her lips as Sam peeks up and looks like he wants to nod but doesn't. That just makes Sugar laugh, "Seriously Sam, she's not that bad."

"I know that, it's just- " Sam trails off and lets out deep sigh, "You guys are really close, I didn't even ask her permission first let alone meet her."

"You _have _met her.."

"But not _formally_, babe, she knows me as _the guy across the street_ not your boyfriend."

"_Fiancé_." Sugar corrects him and that dorky grin she loves so much spreads across his face, "And you didn't have to ask her permission, she's my cousin not my daddy."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam nods as he curls his arms around Sugar's waist while she runs her fingers through his hair, "I guess I'm just nervous she won't…like me. She's important to you. We already kind of started off on the wrong foot."

"She was probably just grumpy that day; that happens. Don't take it personally, she acts like that with lots of people," Sugar appeases with gentle touches, "But how about this: I'll tell Santana while you go tell your sister. We'll go separately and then we can all have dinner together another night?"

"Divide and conquer? I like it!" Sam cheers and Sugar giggles.

"It's not much _conquer _with Brittany, I'm sure she'll be really happy about it. She loves weddings!" Sugar replies, "Santana though..they're not really her thing."

"But she's designs wedding cakes?" Sam says with his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, she's cynical like that," Sugar shrugs and presses a fleeting kiss to his cheek before grabbing her purse, "Call me after you talk to Brittany."

XXXX

Santana takes the next day off too because she really doesn't want to accidentally see the girl across-_Brittany_- she doesn't want to accidentally see Brittany, but it doesn't really count anyway because Sugar's persistently calling her before she could even roll out of bed. She glances at her nightstand and eyes her phone with disdain after the fourth time it vibrates consistently; she loves her cousin, but sometimes Sugar can be a little much.

"This better really, really important, Sug." Santana answers, attempting to keep the annoyance from her tone.

"Oh, it's very important." Sugar replies happily, "We're going out for brunch so get ready, I'm on my way."

"Now?!" Santana practically yells. Her hair is a hot damn mess, she's in frumpy pajamas, and she hasn't even showered yet: there's no way she's leaving the house for at least two hours.

"Yup, I'm just down the street actually."

"Well, have fun waiting outside." Santana grumbles as she settles back into her pillows.

"Tana, come on..I have to tell you something important and I don't really want to do that when you're pissed at me for waking you up." Sugar sighs sadly and a little part of Santana crumbles.

"Okay, fine." Santana mumbles, already kicking off her sheets and trudging to the bathroom, "But we're going somewhere low key, I'm not wearing makeup."

XXXX

An hour later, Sugar and Santana are seated in a low lit booth at the back of some hole-in-the-wall diner. Santana hasn't quite woken up yet, but that's about to change as the waitress brings her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Keep'em coming," Santana comments as she taps the rim of her mug. The older woman smiles and nods before walking off again. Santana sips on her coffee and loves how it warms her right up while she watches as Sugar sits quietly across from her, her hands in her lap and a smile that's too mischievous for words. Santana is suspicious but is still too sleepy to comment. It isn't until Sugar starts flipping through the menu that she actually notices something that wasn't resting on her cousin's left hand a few days ago.

"What the fuck is that?" Santana gasps but Sugar's eyes go wide and she instantly flings the menu up.

"Is it a bug?!" She screeches but thankfully no one is around for them to hear her.

"No dummy," Santana sighs and reaches for her left hand and tugs until the ring is well lit, "_This_."

"Oh! Yeah, remember when I said I had something important to tell you?"

Santana's brows furrow in confusion, "Uh _yeah._"

"Well, that's it! I'm getting married."

"Holy hell, you're _what_?"

"I'm getting married. Sam proposed to me last night," Sugar grins as she takes her hand back, "I'm surprised it took you this long to notice it."

"Well, it's.._petite_."

"Are you shit talking my engagement ring, Santana?" Sugar squints but Santana just laughs and shakes her head, "Thought so."

Santana's still reeling at the brand new information and can't help but slump back, shocked, "You're getting married."

"I am."

"But you can't!" She finally gasps, clearly starting to losing it, "You're barely seventeen, you'll die!"

"First of all, we're the same age." Sugar replies sternly, "Second, I'm getting married not reading a dictionary."

"Okay fine, but _married?_ Are you guys even prepared for that, the commitment?" Sugar's actually not too surprised by the lecture Santana goes into about marriage; her parents divorced when she was six and it was a rough one, so Santana's opinion on weddings isn't really a positive one. Sugar lets her vent about how marriage is supposed to be a sacred thing and that people take advantage of that now, marrying people they've just met like it's nothing. Sugar tries to remind herself that Santana isn't talking about her specifically, but it gets a little hard when Santana turns to her and says, "I haven't even met him yet."

Sugar's never heard Santana sound so sad.

"You will!" Sugar promises, "We'll have dinner all together, me and you, him and his sister, and everything will be fine." Santana's lips purse as she sips on her coffee, "Please be happy for me, Santana. I really love him and I want you to be happy about it."

Santana sees the genuine hurt in her cousin's eyes and she honestly feels a like a bitch for not shooting confetti out of her ears for Sugar. So she rests back and lets out a tired sigh before smiling back, "I am, Sug, I'm so happy for you."

"Now _that's _what I like to hear," She grins happily, "We're having dinner tonight; me, you, Sam, his sister. It's not an option, you have to go."

"Well _duh_," Santana chuckles, "How else am I supposed to meet this guy?"

"Oh, and I was meaning to ask you about the cake.." Sugar adds shyly, "Do you think that you might be able to do mine?"

"Of course," Santana answers, "I'd be offended if you asked anyone else!"

XXXX

After breakfast, Santana heads home and goes right back to sleep. Sugar reminded her that the dinner think isn't until later that night so she still had time to enjoy her day off. She surprisingly doesn't sleep for too long before she's up again, this time taking her time getting out of bed and doing whatever she wants without energetic cousins rushing her.

She tidies around her apartment and even does a little laundry before she notices the time and starts getting ready. Sugar told her that they were going to a fancy place so Santana picks out a formal, but not _too _formal, black dress and curls her hair a little before doing her makeup. She's in her high heels and on her way to meet up with everyone within an hour. It surprises her when she gets in her car and starts to feel nervous about meeting these new people, but she just turns up the radio and sings along with the songs like it could distract her from introductions and first impressions.

It works up until she pulls into the parking lot and finds out everyone's actually waiting on her to arrive; apparently, Santana got the times wrong and instead of being ten minutes early, she was really fifteen minutes late. She curses under her breath and rushes inside while trying to come up with a perfect cover-up lie, but it all goes out the window when she sees Sugar sitting across from two blonde facing away from Santana.

Sugar waves her down as if Santana hadn't already seen her and when the blondes begin to turn, Santana nearly collapses on the spot at the sight.

Brittany locks eyes on Santana as Santana does the same and it's like they're saying a million things at once with just one look. Santana's so caught up in realizing that Brittany is sitting in the booth opposite to her cousin that it doesn't click Brittany is Sam's sister.

Sam is the same name of Sugar's boyfriend.

The Sam that's sitting there is the same Sam that works across the street from her.

Sam _is _Sugar's boyfriend and Santana just stares in awe.

Santana takes the empty seat next to Sugar without a word, her eyes never leaving Brittany's. She has no idea what to say and she's beginning to feel super self conscious about it.

Thankfully Sugar's up with introductions, "Okay, I know you guys have met before but Santana this is Sam." Santana just watches as Sugar waves to Sam while Sam awkwardly waves like he had when they first met before gesturing to Brittany, "And this is his sister, Brittany. I don't think you guys have met before, but their family actually owns the shop across from yours."

"Yeah, I know." Santana manages to reply, finally taking her eyes off the blonde.

"Yeah, we've met." Brittany adds and Santana can't believe there's still a little bit of anger in her tone, "She's the one that threw a rock at me last night."

"You threw a rock at her, Santana?!" Sugar gasps and looks to her like she's a murderer.

"It was an accident." Santana sighs, the guiltiness from last night coming back, "I didn't even see you there and I said I was sorry already. I don't see why you're still upset."

"You don't see why I'm upset?"

"No, not really," Santana replies, "You didn't even accept my apology either."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't _welcome_ sharp objects being thrown at my head."

"Well, if you weren't sitting in the bushes like a weirdo in the middle of the night. Who even does that?!"

"Well, if _you_ weren't randomly throwing things at innocent people!"

Santana's cheeks flush and she's already on the defense, "For the tenth time, I didn't_ throw_ anything!"

"Oh really?" Brittany says and purses her lips as her eyes narrow on her.

"Yeah _really_..I _kicked _it, there's a difference." Santana huffs and from the corner of her eye she can see Sugar holding back a laugh. She doesn't care though, she's getting her point across and Brittany _will _accept her apology!

"Like that's any better?" Brittany pouts and the way Santana wants to smile at her cuteness and groan at her stubbornness confuses the hell out of her.

"God, why can't you just accept my apology?" Santana finally gripes, "I can't go back in time."

Oddly enough, Brittany just smirks, "That's all you want?"

"Yes! Jesus!"

"Apology not accepted."

"What the hell?" Santana gasps, "Why the hell not?"

Brittany just keeps on smiling cheekily, like she's proud of the fact that she's in control of the situation, something Santana's so used to being in, "Because I said so."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, how about we check out these menus?" Sam interrupts with a single clap of his hands and smiles at everyone encouragingly. Brittany and Santana stare at each other a little longer but instead of lust filled eyes, it's more like annoyance and unspoken _"this isn't over."_

They let the argument die down in exchange for looking over the menu; the waiter had already tried getting everyone's orders twice but with Santana and Brittany arguing, no one was really ready. The rest of the dinner is pretty quiet now that Santana and Brittany have stopped picking on each other. It's mostly Sugar retelling the story of how Sam proposed while Brittany _awh'_s at the details and Santana fights the urge to throw up. She doesn't get weddings and all that "romantic" shit that goes along with it; fifty percent of marriages end in divorce anyway so what's the point in going all out? It's not that she doesn't have faith in Sugar's soon-to-be marriage; it's just that Santana doesn't have much faith in marriage in itself.

Brittany, though? She listens carefully to Sugar's every word like it was the best thing she had ever heard and for some reason. Her blue eyes sparkle and her smile widens and it's almost like she's glowing and for a second, Santana's eyes soften as they settle on the blonde. She wonders how in the hell could someone so damn naturally gorgeous be so stubborn one minute and all sunshine and rainbows the next.

Santana doesn't notice it, but her eyes begin to drift from the tiny crinkles at the corners of Brittany's eyes as she grins, down the apples of her freckled cheeks, past the tiny little dimple, and land right on thin, pink lips. She watches them move as Brittany talks with Sam and Sugar so enthusiastically as if she and Santana weren't _just _about to rip each other's throats out. Santana can't help but stare though all the bells in her head are begging her to look away, she just can't. Brittany's lips just look so-

"Santana?"

The brunette blinks once at Sugar's voice, then again to break the concentration on Brittany's lips as she tears her eyes away only to find Brittany staring directly at her. It's not even the kind of staring from someone addressing you and everyone looks, it's the kind of staring that happens when they've just caught you doing something you weren't supposed to be doing.

Heat rushes to Santana's face as she turns to Sugar with her brow quirked.

"You feeling okay?" Sugar asks worriedly and even ducks her head a little to eye Santana thoroughly, her eyes glancing at Santana's brow, "You're sweating."

Santana looks at the three of them hesitantly; she ignores what looks a little like concern in Brittany's eyes and just shrugs instead. She smiles at Sugar, "Yeah, it's just a little hot in here."

"It's all that black you've got on!" Sugar teases, swatting at Santana's thigh then does a double take at Santana's legs when she feels bare skin, "Or lack thereof."

Santana just rolls her eyes at her cousin and reaches for her drink, "_You_ bought this for me."

"Did I?" Sugar asks and takes another look at Santana's dress then smirks, "Damn, I did. I have such great taste in clothes." Santana sees Brittany pressing her lips together like she's trying not to smile and it makes Santana's blush even more for some reason. Sugar's suddenly going on about clothes and designers and she's pretty much losing everyone, especially Sam. Thankfully, everyone's saved when the waiter brings a tray full of hot plates of food.

By the end of dinner, Santana and Brittany have yet to speak to each other again. There's this weird tension between them and neither is sure how to get rid of it. They catch each other eyeing one another as if what they were looking at weren't real and it confuses them both. It's a mix of curiosity and frustration and it seems to be addicting for the two.

But to Sam and Sugar, it just looks like they're not getting along.

"You know, you're going to have to make friends with her." Sugar whispers as they all stand and start heading for the exit. Sugar and Santana trail a little ways back just so Brittany won't be able to hear what's going on.

"Yeah, that ain't happening." Santana chuckles sarcastically.

"You better _make_ it happen," Sugar says sternly as she starts walking a little fast to catch up to the blondes, "You're both bridesmaids."

XXXX

_Santana's POV_

A couple days have passed since dinner and I still can't grasp the fact that Sugar wants me to be a bridesmaid. I love her to death, the girl is practically a sister to me, but everyone in the family knows that I don't play well with others. How the hell does she expect me to be a part of that especially when she already knows I don't get along with one of them already? It's just not a good idea, yet no matter how I try to talk my way out of it, Sugar always manages to guilt-trip me back in.

Sometimes I just hate that she knows she's my favorite.

And not only do I have to put up with Sugar's strange friends, but there's also Brittany and her undying dislike for me. I still don't get why she couldn't accept my apology, it was totally sincere and that's saying something from someone who _never _apologizes. It's hard to get along with someone who wants nothing to do with you and I'm sure being stuck in the bridesmaids group together with the others won't help the situation either.

There's really just no winning for me.

And on top of all that bullshit, the coffee shop that I usually hit up every morning because they never have a line now suddenly is the town's hot spot. It's like everyone and their mother decided to get coffee all at the same time which is strange because it's not even eight in the morning yet. If I wasn't so damn dependent on my caffeine fix, I probably would've left but with the kind of day I've got ahead of me and the lack of sleep last night, coffee is definitely a must.

Ten minutes later and the line is still at a standstill. I can already feel my body buzzing with annoyance but I know that the baristas are moving as fast as they can to accommodate all the people so I try to keep my temper in check. Things start to pick up a little when another barista appears from the backroom and begins taking orders too. As orders are taken, people begin to move again and I get closer and closer to the counter.

I'm ready; I already know exactly what I want since I'm in here almost every day and I even have my money out and everything! What I'm _not _ready for is the asshole in front of me trying to rush out without looking where he's going. A nice medium sized cup of whatever the fuck he ordered empties out all over my chef coat.

"Are you fucking serious?" Escapes my lips in a high pitched squeak as the liquid begins to seep past the chef coat and into my under shirt and down my pants. Thankfully, the coffee was _iced_ so I wasn't suffering from a third degree burn but still it's not really how I wanted to start my morning. My hands tighten into fists and I'm not sure what the hell I'm about to do next, I'm _that _pissed. I'm so pissed that I don't even hear what the guy who spilled his coffee on me is saying, I just see red.

I see red and then I see blonde.

Everything's sort of a blur because I'm thinking of how I now need to change clothes and I'm gunna run late for work and there's an order due at noon and I still don't have any coffee, I don't even notice that the blonde blur is actually Brittany.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I snap when I feel hands tighten around my biceps. I try to wiggle out of her grip but she's surprisingly strong. It's not until I realize that I'm outside and that Brittany has let go that I'm brought back from my angry haze.

"You looked like you were about to beat him with a chair or something," Brittany replies casually and she's not the least bit fazed by my feisty tone, "I know firsthand how_..violent_ you can be so-"

"I'm not violent!" I shout and Brittany's brows raise at the loudness of my voice as she takes a hesitant step back. I feel a little bad about raising my voice like that but it's still early, I'm coffee-less, and now soaking wet, I really don't have time to deal with the blonde's feelings.

Her smirk only widens though and her shoulders bounce a little as she starts to laugh quietly and it's the most frustrating thing! It's the absolute worst morning ever and her she is laughing at me.

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning?" Brittany asks and there's a light in her eyes that I can't understand because it's the fucking break of dawn and no one should be as pleasant as Brittany.

I stand there for a second, watching the way Brittany smiles and looks at me in wonder and it's almost like I don't even feel the cold coffee now soaking through to my bra. I hate that she isn't cranky or mean or frowning but at the same time I kind of don't.

Brittany just confuses the crap out of me and I don't have time to figure her out right now, so I just narrow my eyes on the blonde, huff, and stomp off in the direction of my car leaving Brittany standing there sort of like how she left me the night when I accidentally hit her with a rock.

XXXX

It takes me a while to recuperate from the worst morning ever, but I managed to head home and change into a new uniform and still make it on time for work. Not that anyone's going to yell at me if I _were _late since I'm the HBIC. I set off to start heating up the ovens and doing the break outs that I didn't even notice Quinn arrived.

"Thank God you're here, Q!" I sigh happily as I keep my eyes focused on kneading, "I've had the worst morning ever and it's only nine."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn calls from somewhere in the office, probably putting her purse away, "What happened? Someone cancel?"

"Don't jinx it!" I call out, "But no, some asshole guy spilled his drink on me at the coffee shop down the street."

"On purpose?!"

"No, it was an accident..but still! I didn't get any coffee and I'm tired and coffee-less!" I shout then go back to forcefully palming the dough on my counter, "People fucking suck. I hate. All. Of. Them."

"Still so grumpy.." Someone that's definitely not Quinn replies and I quickly look up at the figure standing in the lobby with cheeks flushed expecting a customer. Thankfully, it's not. Brittany's standing there with a tray of two to-go coffee cups and smiles beautifully as she says, "Hate is such a strong word, Santana."

I quickly wipe my hands on my apron and step around from my prep table to get a little closer to her, the smell of coffee luring me in nearer and nearer. I can see Quinn peeking out from the office but sneakily, or not so sneakily, hide back behind the door. I look to Brittany and what's in her hands curiously, "Is that for me?"

Brittany just smiles and offers up the tray to me, "I went back inside after you left. I talked to one of the girls that works there, she says you come in every day so she knows your order by heart. I think she might have a little crush on you; totally understandable." She says casually and I can't help but smile a little as Brittany places the tray carefully in my hands before tapping one of the cups' lids, "One is for Quinn so make sure you be nice and share, okay?"

She looks up and all I can see is bright blue, cat-like eyes and a smile that could cure cancer. I can't even bring myself to reply, she's just _that _naturally adorable. Instead, I just silently nod like a loser and smile dopily back. It's a little embarrassing how easy it is for her to turn me into complete jelly. It's even more embarrassing how little I care too.

"You didn't have to do this.." I manage to get out before she turned to leave, "I was a bitch to you and you go and do this."

"It's just coffee," Brittany shrugs indifferently and then her voice drops down to a shy whisper, "I wanted you to have a good day.."

My cheeks begin to ache from all the smiling, "Well, thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome." She calls over her shoulder as she turns to leave then throws in a wink just because she's cute like that. It's not until she's gone completely and she's doing this little walk-jog thing across the street back to her shop that Quinn comes out from hiding.

"Jesus, San.." Quinn breathes out as we both watch the blonde retreat across the street. I feel her arm press into mine as we lean back against the counter and continue to watch before she nudges my arm with her elbow, "If you don't hurry up and date her, _I _will."

"Oh please, you aren't even all that gay." I tease as we take our cups and get back to our stations, "There's no way you could handle her."

"And _you _could?" She challenges.

"You never know," I shrug happily, "My luck could change."

* * *

A/N Reminder that though there are mentions of other ships that you may or may not like, this is mainly a Brittana story. They are my main focus and if you still can't handle tiny bits of Quick then maybe this story isn't for you. Thank you for giving it a chance anyway though.


	6. Chapter 6 Serendipity

CHAPTER 6

It turns out that my luck is still as shitty as ever. About the only time I'm guaranteed to see Brittany is when she's watering her plants which doesn't do me any good because that's the busiest time of my day. Then when I_ do _find the time to try and see her, she's never there. It's always, _you just missed her, she's on a delivery, she's out to lunch, she's off today, _etc and I'm running out of excuses to use to visit; I can only have so many family members with birthdays so close together. I walk across the street feeling so hopeful, but end up walking back feeling like something's missing. It's like playing a game with fate or some higher power or whatever and I'm not really doing too hot at the moment.

Then again…

"Hey."

It's barely seven in the morning and I'm standing in line at the coffee shop as usual when I hear the voice come from behind me. It's early, I'm tired, and I'm cranky; I don't really feel like chatting with anyone just yet, but the cheerfulness of their tone, the familiarity, has me changing my mind.

I spin around, already feeling less grouchy, to find Brittany there with her blue eyes bright and her pretty blonde hair piled atop her head in a messy bun. She's standing there all smiles and sunshine and it still has me wondering how she's even like that _this _early in the morning. It's cute though so I'm not complaining; it's actually a little refreshing to know someone who starts their day off so positive.

It's been days since the coffee incident and I've been weirdly anxious about talking to her again, but lately I feel like I'd have better luck seeing a unicorn than running into Brittany. Since the last time we talked, I've wanted to ask her why she couldn't accept my apology but buy Quinn and I coffee, be a complete jerk at dinner with Sugar and Sam but act so sweet now, and I'm sure there's more but I just can't really concentrate when she's staring at me like she's waiting for me to talk.

My cheeks flush when I remember that normal people say something when they're greeted and I swear her grin widens at the fact that she caught me off guard.

"Oh, hi." I manage to say around a smile, attempting to play it off. It doesn't work and I begin to turn back around, embarrassed because that wasn't smooth at all but she's already trying to continue the conversation.

"So is this place like your hangout?" She asks casually, her eyes darting from the menu hung up behind the counter down to me. She's got this quizzical look on her face mixed with something else I can't really describe and it's sort of hypnotizing in a way.

"No? Why do you ask that?" I chuckle awkwardly but she just shrugs as she crosses her arms.

"It just seems like this is the only place where I can actually see you." Suddenly, I feel like I'm floating. It might've been the way she said it, how there's was what sounded to be a little sadness in her tone voice or how her lips twitched at a frown, but it made my whole chest fill with warmth.

"Oh, so you're stalking me now?" I tease hoping to calm my nerves but it's her little giggle that has me relaxing the most.

"Don't flatter yourself," She grins with the shake of her head though her cheeks pink then glances back up at the menu. My eyes can't help but to revel in the expanse of her neck while my brain ponders how soft her skin could be beneath my fingertips until she's looking at me again.

"What?" I ask because for a second, I swear everything blurs, but she just smiles again and shakes her head.

"I didn't say anything."

I nod and move to turn back around when curiosity strikes and has me turning around again, "Are you usually up this early? I don't see you come here often."

"Ah, who's the stalker now?" She winks and I would've swooned if it weren't for my cheeks flushing. She lifts a shoulder indifferently though like she didn't even notice before speaking again, "Inventory," She sighs as she wrinkles her nose cutely, "I have to get up super early if I want to finish in time."

"You have inventory every week?" I ask and she glances to me with her brow raised.

"No?"

"Oh, it's just that you were up around this time a few days ago too." I reply, "I thought it was a thing."

Her smile morphs into a mischievous half-smirk, enough that dimples form at the corners of her mouth and her cheeks turn a little rosy, before she's bouncing her shoulders again, "Nope, that time it was just luck."

I smile at her in that _where have you been all my life_ kind of way before toning it down a notch because I don't want to come off like a creep. It's not like it would matter either way though, Brittany didn't notice any of it because she's more concerned with scanning the giant menu with that confused look on her face again.

When her brow wrinkles a little, I decide to step in.

"You look like you're having trouble.."

Brittany pinches her lips to the side like she's about to go into some deep though, "All the options overwhelm me..there's just _so _many to pick from!" The way she speaks is like choosing what to order is the hardest thing she's done all day and sure it's still early so there's not much in competition but I find myself trying to stifle a laugh anyway. That seems to catch her attention and she starts to narrow her eyes on me, trying to keep her face all serious but her lips a struggling to fight off a grin, "You laughing at me, huh?"

"No, no of course not!" I chuckle though I totally am, "Here, I'll help you. Do you like caramel?"

Her smile finally breaks through again and her eyes linger on mine a little too long before she looks away and bounces excitedly on the tips of her toes, "Duh."

XXXX

"So.." I breathe out as Brittany and I begin our walk towards our shops, "You like being a florist?"

I watch her slowly take a sip of her coffee as she tucks her free hand into the crook of her arm, "Yeah, it's nice." She looks to me and smiles a little, "It's calming. How about you? Do you like being a baker?"

"It wasn't really my first choice, but yeah." I answer truthfully, surprised by how easy it is to speak so around the blonde.

"What was?" She ponders and then ducks her head like she's genuinely interested which is something I'm definitely not used to.

"I come from a family of doctors, so take a guess."

"Hmm, professional stunt woman?" She actually guesses and I would've believed her serious tone if I hadn't glanced over to see her lip twitch at a smirk, "They'll never be out of a job with you around."

I laugh heartedly at that, also something I never do first thing in the morning, and almost spill my coffee on _myself _this time, "Oh, so you're saying I'd be a sucky stunt woman?"

"I didn't say that," She teases and bumps me a little with her shoulder, "You've got to make mistakes too, there's no way you're _that _perfect."

"I don't know," I joke feigning cockiness, "I'm pretty perfect."

"Yeah," She breathes out around a smile and I think that's my favorite one I've seen all morning.

Not that I'm counting smiles or anything, it's just an observation.

"Well, time for work." She nods, breaking me from my wandering thoughts, then waves as she heads toward her door, "Have a good day!"

"Yeah, you too." I reply happily because what other kind of day could I possibly have with a start like this, "Have fun with inventory!"

"I'll try." She winks and turns to start unlocking the shop door while I go and do the same. If every morning could start off like this one has, I wouldn't mind waking up so early. I might even ditch the coffee because Brittany's presence alone has my body buzzing.

XXXX

"Woah, what's got you in such a good mood?" Quinn teases as she walks in with her brow quirked at me in that analytical way.

"What?" I ask because I really don't see a difference.

"Is that-" She looks towards the speakers in the ceiling then back to me with a smirk, "Are you playing The Supremes?

"Huh?"

"Don't _huh_ me," She laughs as _You Can't Hurry Love_ blares in the background, "You _are_!"

"What's wrong with The Supremes?" I grumble as I focus my eyes on the cake I'm frosting, "That's your go-to jam for drunken karaoke!"

"Yeah.." Quinn replies, "And it's _your _go-to jam for when you're lady lovin'."

"What?!" I gasp and look up from the cake to see Quinn triumphantly smiling, "No it's not-I-I'm not even.."

"Not yet anyway," She teased as she disappears into the office to put away her things.

"Oh fuck you, it's just Pandora! It's not like I'm playing it on purpose.." I call after her, but the way she cracks up laughing just says that my comeback was completely weak. I feel my entire face heat up but can't help but to glance up and look right through the bay window and see straight across the street to where the source of my good mood busies herself with inventory and smile.

XXXX

And just how it was before, my luck changes just as fast. It's like when I really want something to happen, it never does, and when I _don't _want something to happen, it does. I don't know what I did to piss off the universe or whatever, but I probably didn't do it on purpose. Well, I guess it depends on what day it is, I do a lot of things on purpose. But _this_? This is just plain rude.

It's going on a week since I'd last seen Brittany and I would be lying if I said my days weren't as bright as they should be. There's just something about the blonde that I can't help but crave and it scares me because we've had a decent conversation like maybe once..ever. How could someone get so drawn to a person working off just looks.

I guess that's kind of how crushes develop.

I, Santana Lopez, don't do crushes. I am the _crushee_ not the crusher, or something like that. People are supposed to have crushes on me, not the other way around. What kind of control do I have if it's the other way around? None. I'm already watching the girl water her plants just because that's the only time I can see her, what's next? Getting all giggly when she says my name, or even looks at me?

Hell no. I'd be like putty in her hands and what good would that do me aside from being cradled in her warm hands, probably amazingly soft hands? Fuck! See, it's that kind of shit that gets you in trouble and I don't need trouble.

I need milk.

But seriously, how is it that milk is never near the front of the store? Aside from eggs and bread, milk is the most common thing people want to just run in and get but you have to walk all the way through just to find it! I just got off work; I don't feel like running a marathon just to find some milk. But..I need it for cookies.

I'm still dressed in my chef coat, which happens to be covered in frosting, and it's drawing attention like I'm wearing damn footie pajamas at walmart and it's creeping me out. I try to stick to my mission of just finding the milk, glancing down each aisle to see if there are fridges or something on the other end, in attempt to not accidentally make eye contact with anyone.

It's not until I pass the baking section, I assume it's the baking section because of all the cake mix boxes, that I find myself stopping in my tracks and doing a double take. There, standing just in front of the different types of flour, about half way down the aisle, is the last person I expected to see: Brittany. She's dressed in these faded grey sweat pants and what looked to be a black MIT t-shirt, her hair is tied up in a ponytail and she's tapping at her chin with her forefinger as she stares hard at the shelves.

Honestly, I thought about just leaving her be to go find my milk because I look a complete mess and that's no way to look when talking to the blonde but my legs are taking me in her direction anyway.

"Hey." I greet once I walked close enough. She turns to give me what looked to be the beginning of a too polite smile but then it quickly changed into something even bigger.

"Hi!" She chirps happily then glances down at my attire, "You just get off?"

"Yeah.." I blush, trying to dust off dried frosting like it'll help make me look any less of a wreck, "Is it that noticeable? I'm sure I look a mess."

"Nope, I just see a hardworking woman," She shrugs causally and swings her hand basket from side to side and suddenly I don't feel so embarrassed.

I find myself stumbling on what to say to that so instead I just glance down at her basket, "Looks like ingredients for a cake." I comment as begin to smirk, "You telling me on top of being an amazing florist, you're a baker too?"

"Oh no, definitely no!" She laughs and looks to her basket before replying, "Recipes confuse me and my momma still gets a little nervous when I'm around the oven. They sent me out for last minute things, as you can tell.." She jokes and sweeps her hand down her body, motioning at her outfit.

"Oh, I don't want to hold you up!" I ramble out, nervous that stopping her was keeping her from making this just a _quick trip_ to the store.

"No wait!" I interrupts quickly then takes a step back that she didn't realize she took in the first place as her voice turns shy, "Maybe you could help me, you know, since you know about baking?"

"Yeah, sure! Though I'm telling you right now, I'm not giving away any of my secret recipes."

"Of course not," Brittany giggles then motions to the flour, "So apparently, I always bring home the wrong kind of flour. I didn't even know there was a difference, but momma says her cobbler turns out different when I get the wrong kind. She usually writes it down on the list," She says as she pulls out the creased piece of paper, "But I think she forgot this time and I left my phone at home. So-uhm-do you know which would be best?"

I find myself grinning at Brittany's serious demeanor as she analyzes each and every flour pack; she's just adorable when she's focusing on something so hard like that. I pull myself together and join her in looking at the selection, "So, cobbler you said?"

"Yup!" Brittany answers, "Momma makes the best peach cobbler..no offense."

"None taken," I chuckle as I move to crouch down to the lower level of shelving for a better look at what they have, "I never did master cobbler. The filling throws me off, but I'm pretty good with a pie crust!" Once I've found what _I _think works best, I go ahead and grab it, "This should work fine."

"Yeah? Okay, cool!" Brittany grins and holds up her basket for me to drop in the flour, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I smile too just because Brittany's grins are infectious, "Good luck, I still gotta find milk.."

"Santana, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Back wall," She gestures, pointing behind her, "It's right next to the coffee creamers and stuff."

"Oh, right okay!" I chuckle and begin my walk in the direction she pointed me to while she goes the opposite way. I chance a glance back at her, the rarity of our run-in's now becoming something I've grown to cherish, before looking away.

XXXX

The next day I'm actually prepared to _not _see Brittany. It usually never happens two days in a row and it's already another one of _those _mornings so there's no way it could happen. Quinn and I particularly slammed today, for some reason the phones are off the hook and we're scrambling to do orders. It's times like this when I really consider hiring more people, but Quinn always reminds me that I actually hate people and I'd probably fire everyone but her by the end of the day.

"So, how are things going with flower girl?" Quinn teases as she dabs edible pearls onto the designs I just made in white frosting.

"You gave her a nickname?" I grumble, "Why.."

"Just answer the question, Lopez."

"Same ole', same ole'.." I shrug and reposition my hands on the pastry bag, "Shitty luck, bad timing, busy schedules..you know."

"I'm telling you, Santana, just ask her out." She replies in a huff, "You guys are obviously into each other."

"You don't know that."

Quinn's reply is a quirked brow and an unamused expression.

"Okay, fine.." I sigh, "It's just-when am I supposed to do that? I never see her.."

"Yeah, that's a tough one." She frowns, "Well, just next time you see her. You've got to do it."

"I don't know, Q.."

"Santana, don't be a pussy." Quinn chastises before her glare turns all mischievous, "Be a pussy, get no pussy."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" I scold as she busts out laughing, her face all flushed because those kinds of words never leave her mouth, "See, shit like that..that's what gets you kicked out of Narnia."

"Oh, shut up!"

"This is exactly why you can't be that gay, you get all flustered just from saying pussy." I tease and watch as her face re-reddens. She just rolls her eyes and goes back to dabbing the pearls into place.

It isn't until a few minutes later, when shit hits the fan.

"Who's in charge here?!" Some old guy shouts as he barges into my shop. For a second, Quinn and I just stare at each other then back at him because what the fuck, who does he think he is? "I _said _who is in charge here? You?" He snaps and points to Quinn.

"No, I'm the owner." I step forward, surprised by how calm my voice is, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Problem? Oh, I'll show you the problem!" He growls and barges out of the shop.

Quinn and I exchange another confused look but within seconds, he's pushing his way in with a cake box in his hands and goes straight for the counter practically throwing it down. I'm really trying to keep my temper in check for the good of the shop and Quinn, but with the way this dick is acting it's getting really hard.

He flips open the flimsy lid, almost knocking down our computer monitor then gestures to it angrily, "Look at this!"

I raise my brow and step forward slowly before taking a peek in just I case he was hiding a rattlesnake or something in there because the dude is _pissed_. I see the cake and honestly, it looks perfectly fine. I remember the order exactly, the woman came in and we talked for nearly thirty minutes just trying to come up with the best design for her daughter's birthday. She was very polite and friend and easy to work with unlike this asshole.

So after seeing the cake again and not finding anything wrong, I look back up to the guy and repeat myself, "What seems to be the problem?"

"How do you not see it?!" He shouts and if Quinn wasn't looking before, she is now, "It's horrible!"

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you learn to do this? The _barrio _or in your _abeula's _kitchen?" He growls and I can already feel my body temperature rising at the racial jabs. You'd think we would be past that by now, it's the twenty-first century after all.

"Santana, do you want me to-"

I shake my head at her attempt to intervene and turn back to the man attempting to remember my customer service skills, "I'm sorry about that, is there something in particular you want me to do to change this?"

"Change? It's needs to be completely remade! There's nothing you can change to fix this piece of shit!"

I find myself gritting my teeth, "This was the last of the red velvet, I can't just _make _one up. It'll take time."

"What the hell kind of place are you running here? You're not prepared at all for your customers and you push out shitty cakes and charge a fucking arm and a-

"Hey!" Someone snaps from behind us, and I turn to see blonde hair, narrowed blue eyes, and frowning pink lips. My jaw drops a little as Brittany saunters up as cool as ever, her eyes hard on the man next to me, "I don't like the way you're speaking to her."

"Well, do you see this sorry excuse for a-"

"I don't care." She cuts off and kind of wedges her way between us, "You don't talk to her, to _anyone, _like that. It's rude, it's disrespectful, and I don't like it." In any other situation, I probably would've found the whole thing really hot because Brittany just doesn't seem like the kind of person to put herself between a fight, yet here she is.

"Who the hell are you?" He questions with this disgusted look as he eyes the blonde like she's beneath him; it makes my skin crawl. She doesn't seem to mind because she's squaring her shoulders with his and it's a little funny how she's got a couple inches on him.

"It doesn't matter," She answers smoothly and motions to the cake, "Santana's done a beautiful job which is no surprise because she's the best of the best." It shocks me how much she put herself into the argument, but I'm kind of grateful because it was either punch the guy in the face or..actually no, that's the only option. Brittany, she's got a way with words and a vibe about her that has people changing their tunes quick.

Well, most people. This asshole has to be a special case.

As soon as the insults start being directed to Brittany, that's when I reach my highest limit.

"Alright, you've got to go." I begin to pack up the cake to give back to him, but he flips the fuck out and tries to keep me from moving the cake. Honestly, I felt scared because the guy is obviously angry so who knows what he's capable of.

I didn't really have to worry too much, because Brittany's fisting the collar of his shirt with both hands tightly and shoving him out of the shop in one quick move. She pushes him out so easily, it's like he didn't even put up a fight at all. Quinn and I just stare after her as the glass door closes and we see a few words exchange between the two before the guy is flicking Brittany off and walking always while Brittany just smiles and waves.

My body is still buzzing with all the adrenaline the scene caused and it's not until Brittany's hesitantly walking in again that I begin to settle down.

"Anyway," She breathes out heavily and tucks her hair behind her ear before smiling like nothing happened, "That flour you recommended, it worked great! I think it even made momma's cobbler taste even better, so I was just coming by to say thanks for helping me."

I kind of just stare at her blankly because how can you go from the fuckhead customer to cobblers? It just doesn't make sense, it's like everything's totally normal.

"Santana? Are you okay?" She whispers and ducks her head a little, kind of like how she did when she walked with me after getting coffees, "You shaken up? Maybe you should take a seat.."

She turns to pull up a chair, but I just shake my head and hold up my hand to stop her, "I'm fine. It's just..that guy. You like came out of nowhere.."

"Oh, yeah.." She sighs and begins to kick at the ground nervously, "I was a part of a lot of anti-bullying clubs growing up."

"You practically carried him out, how do you even- it was like you weren't even afraid."

"I've got Sam and Puck, growing up with them you kind of learn how to keep up with the boys." She shrugs casually, "It really isn't-like- a big deal or anything.."

"What, are you kidding me?" I gasp as I begin to smile in disbelief.

"Well..I was just stopping by-" She replies and for some reason she's grown extremely shy about the whole thing, "I'll see you around."

"Wait, you-you can't just leave like that." I say as I take a few long strides to catch up to her quickly heading for the exit, "Brittany, wait."

She actually stops and turns back around.

I remember what Quinn said earlier and before I think anything through, it all comes out like word vomit.

"Santana?" She asks skeptically, her eyes searching mine for an explanation, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I nod a little too fast, "I was just- do you maybe want to go to lunch or dinner or something together?"

"You're asking me on a date?" She asks and I can't tell from her facial expression if that's a good thing or a bad thing and it makes me even more anxious.

"Uhh, yeah. Well, if you _want_ it to be then yeah..It doesn't have to be though!" I ramble and I try so hard to tell myself to shut up but it doesn't work, "Sorry..I'm not usually like this. I-I think I'm still a little shaken up still."

Brittany just smiles greatly, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks all rosy as she pinches her lips to the side like she's going into deep thought again, "Is that something you really want?"

I feel like it's some sort of déjà vu and find myself nodding, speaking truthfully because it's so easy to do around her, "Yeah."

"Hmmm.." She hums as her eyes turn mischievous and the smile on her lips go from a cheek bunching grin to a sexy smirk, "I'll think about."

It's not really the answer I was hoping for or even a _real _answer at all, but before I could even comment on it, she's sending me one last smile and a fleeting wink before she's heading out the door.

"Oh Santana.." Quinn sighs teasingly from somewhere behind me. I totally forgot she was even in the room still and my cheeks flush at the thought of her witnessing the first time I ever got turned down for a date, "I think you've finally met your match."

* * *

A/N So sorry for the hold up with updates, work/life has been crazy busy lately. If I could, I'd write the whole story in one sitting! Thanks for being patient though, that's really cool and you're sweet, sweet words remind me that you're actually interested in the story continuing.


	7. Chapter 7 Birthday Girl

CHAPTER 7

"Britt, I don't get it." Sam stated with the shake of his head as he lifted a box of vases from the top shelf, "Santana is like really, really hot."

"Ehem." Momma warned making Sam quickly shrink back.

"In the most respectable way ever, Momma, honest.." Sam clarified making me grin down at the counter.

"Better be." She replied with a pointed glare that was softened by a small grin before turning and shaking a rose at me, "I'm with him though, dear, why on Earth would you turn that sweet girl down?"

I wanted to smack my head on the counter because the two have been grilling me about the whole thing for two days now and no matter how many times I say it, it never sticks! I flattened my palms at my cheeks and squeezed my eyes tight, ready to repeat myself once again, "I told her I'd _think_ about it. I didn't shoot her down completely, I don't get why-"

"It was a yes or no question and you gave her a maybe," Sam chuckled as he started to unpack the vases, "Not cool."

"Yeah, well.." I grumbled, picking at the petals of a daisy, "It's not like I have the time to go on dates with cute girls and stuff like that.."

"Who doesn't have the time to do that, seriously Britt." He frowned, "You can't be _that _busy."

"Well I am!" I replied in a huff, "Super busy."

"But you still find the time to walk her to work every morning.." Sam smirked, keeping his eyes low while my cheeks pinked, "Like I said..you can't be that busy."

"What?" Momma gasped and began smiling, "You do that?"

"I-I..it's not _every_ morning.." I sighed, trying to fight the heat from rising to the tips of my ears, "It was like one time."

"Yeah, sure.." Sam teased.

I just threw a broken rose his way, missing his head completely and getting him right in the chest, "How would you know, you're not even awake!"

"I've got my ways.." He smirked, throwing the rose back my way, "Plus, Puck told me he saw you guys when he was making his deliveries. She's totally into you, Britt, why don't you see that?"

"Sam.." I groaned tiredly, "I don't want to hear it anymore."

"But-"

"Son, if your sister doesn't want to talk about it you respect that." Momma advised wisely.

"Fine.." He pouted and went back to quietly putting away the vases. I didn't get why either of them were so interested in my dating life, they've never been that way before, or at least not _this _bad. I know I'm a little hard headed when it comes to it, but I don't get why it's so important to them.

"However-"

"Momma!" I grumbled as she started up in that special tone that just had to mean a _talking-to _was coming up.

"I'm not trying to pester you, dear, I'm just saying.." She chuckled, holding up her hands in defense while I tried hiding my face in mine, "You can't lock yourself away because of the family business. It's very responsible of you, but you've got to have a life of your own too. Who's gunna be there to take care of you when you get sick? Or talk with you over dinner? Make sure you don't leave the coffee maker on? Not this place."

I let my tensed shoulder droop at that; why bother fighting with her, she's always right. I just let out a deep breath and nodded, showing her that I was listening to what she was saying and I understood what she meant. Santana seems like a really cool person to be around and it doesn't hurt that she's completely gorgeous, but something in me tells me I shouldn't and I don't know what it is: my head or my heart.

It's that same something that has me wanting to talk to her though and smile and stare at her lips and wonder about her life and how she takes her coffee and what she looks like when she's sleeping. Before I can even think anything through, I've already done it and it leaves Santana looking like the happiest girl in the world. Though it's trouble, my accidental flirting is definitely trouble, seeing the baker smile like _that _makes up for it in the end.

"Besides," Momma shrugged casually, tearing me away from my thoughts, "I want grandkids."

"Momma!" I shrieked, my cheeks flushing, "That's like-I-I'm not even dating anyone right now!"

"Exactly," She nodded, "I can't have any if you're single, at least Sam's already working on it."

"I-uhm-I, well..we just got engaged. I don't think we're ready for that just yet," Sam rambled, shocked by momma calling him out like that, "Maybe in a few years?"

"Give me at least two before I'm dead," She sighed dramatically, "Just two grandbabies, that's all I ask."

Sam and I just exchanged horrified looks; neither of us were ready to give her a grandkid, especially me in particular.

"Why can't I just have a normal birthday for once," I grumbled and harshly stuck a daisy into the vase of water, "Just once.."

"Oh, don't be such a downer. You always have good birthdays," Momma chastised and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before moving about the shop.

"Hey, what'd the flowers ever do to you?" Sam teased causing me to scowl at him but the smile he wore was enough to have me smiling too.

"Ah, here comes my number one customer!" Momma cheered. Sam and I looked to each other confused; momma never picked favorites, and then looked to the window.

"Oh God, hide me!" I shrieked at the sight of long, dark, brunette hair and caramel skin but no one made a move to help me.

"She looks like she's on a mission," Sam laughed as we watched Santana make her way across the narrow street, her eyes hard on the reflective glass of our shop and her footsteps sure and confident.

I still didn't give her a straight answer about the date and it's been a couple days now and with the way her brow is crinkled and her eyes narrowed like she can see right through the tinted glass and into my soul, she looks like she's ready for an actual answer.

It was definitely hot though, the whole confidence thing she was working right about now. I mean, her bashful dorkiness is really cute but nothing beats confidence. Confidence is sexy.

Before I could snap myself out of it and try to find a place to hide, the door chimes were ringing and momma was standing up to greet her. I stayed where I was though, hoping that if I stayed as still as possible maybe I could blend into my surroundings like a chameleon and Santana wouldn't be able to see me.

"Hey Mrs. P!" Santana greeted happily with a polite smile but her eyes were quick to scan the shop until they landed on what they were looking for.

"Hello, Santana. Another birthday?" Momma asked but Santana's eyes remained fixed on mine, unblinking.

"No, not this time." She answered and briefly broke our gaze to look back at momma before looking to me again, "I was actually here to speak to Brittany."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Momma grinned knowingly, clasping her hands at her chest before stepping aside.

"Uh, it seems like I've interrupted something though." She stammered, her eyes blinking furiously away from mine to focus on the way Sam and Momma were standing off to the sides of me, "Maybe another time?"

"Oh, you weren't interrupting but, if you insist, how about you come over tonight for dinner?" Momma asked slyly, her eyes cutting in my direction as she smiled mischievously before looking to Santana again, "You two can talk then."

"Momma!" I whispered, the insides of my hands burning hot and the tips of my ears hot pink, then looked to Santana attempting to read her expressions but still addressed momma, "She might be busy or like..doesn't want to go to a stranger's house."

"Sugar's going!" Sam joined in and I watched as Santana's eyes squinted a little on me and the corner of her mouth twitch at either a smile or a smirk before she looked to Sam.

"Sam!" I hissed; why does my family have to meddle.

"What?" He grumbled like he didn't know what I was getting annoyed with, "She is.."

Santana just stared at each of us, the mixed signals confusing her by the way her brows lifted and her lips parted without any words leaving them, "I-I don't know, I wouldn't want to impose or anything like that if it's a family thing."

"Impose? Certainly not!" Momma replied, "It's my sweet Brittany's birthday, we're just having a little get together at home."

"Oh! Today's your birthday?" Santana asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah," I nodded, my voice coming out almost like a whisper for some reason.

We stared at each other a little longer as if we were the only ones in the room, something that happens a lot, before she broke the gaze and kicked at something on the floor. Hopefully not a rock..

"Do you _want_ me to go?" She asked and it sounded so shy and timid that I felt the need to step closer just so I wouldn't miss another word. I found myself being drawn to her again, every bit of her enticing and inviting, and I like a moth to a burning hot flame.

Santana's the flame.

"Yeah."

Again, I didn't really think. I just spoke.

"Oh okay, that's cool." Santana grinned and started nodding as she turned away, "Yeah, cool."

Her sudden enthusiasm attempting to be covered up by her sad attempt to play it cool was equally hilarious as it was adorable. "Wait!" I called after her when I realized she was leaving already, "Let me get your number so I can text you my address."

"Oh yeah, duh." She chuckled and waited patiently as I pulled my phone from my back pocket and handed it to her. I watched her type the numbers in carefully but then my eyes were soon on the move up her arms and settling on her facial features. I tried not to stare too long or at least keep it sneaky, but once I saw the first stages of a smirk, I quickly looked back down. "Alright, it's in there." She announced and handed the phone back.

"Awesome." I smiled and watched hers grow too, "Well yeah, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay!" She grinned and turned to leave, "Bye."

"Bye," I tossed up my hand in an awkward wave as I watched her glorious ass slowly go.

"Yeah, bye!"

The other voices shocked me out of my staring contest with Santana's butt and I looked to my sides to see Sam and momma smiling at me.

"Oh, I forgot you guys were there." I mumbled dismissively, ignoring their raised brows and smirks, then went back to work.

XXXX

Hours later, I found myself pacing my room which was weird because I never pace. The insides of my hands were sweaty and there was this strange tension in my shoulders and back. I tried to sit down for a bit, but I felt so antsy and my body couldn't stop fidgeting that I had to do something. I had to pace back and forth. It was so strange.

"Alright, just send it." I grumbled to myself as I stared down at my phone with my address typed into the text box, my thumb hovering over the send button. I hesitated though my body buzzed with mixed emotions of excitement and nervousness. Finally, after staring for longer than I should've, I pressed it. Air escaped my lungs and my shoulders deflated just a little at seeing it sent.

_Santana: What time should I come?_

Just like that, my body was on full alert once again. My heart raced and I began pacing once more, I just couldn't sit still. I stared at the screen at a complete loss. My response had to be good, show that I wasn't freaking out and I wasn't really excited about her coming over. I had to keep it cool, but like, show that through a text.

_6._

Backspace; that looks so demanding.

_6?_

Backspace; that looks like I don't care if she shows.

_6_

Backspace; maybe I should just spell it out.

_Six_

Backspace; why is this so hard!

_Six?_

I stared at the letters a little longer before giving up and just hitting send.

_Santana: Took you that long to type that? lol_

"Oh geez.." I blushed as a smile bunched my cheeks and hide my face in my free hand like there was someone else in the room that could see. Before I could even think up a response, let alone recover from her text back, my phone buzzed again.

_Santana: jk, I'll see you at six!_

I continued smiling at my phone like a complete dope, before typing back my response, remembering to stay..

_Cool_

After I sent that, briefly grumbling about how dumb that was of a response, I went to busying myself with cleaning. It's my birthday, the last thing I want to do is tidy up yet here I am but I'm oddly okay with it this time.

"Expecting company?" Sam smirked, poking his head into my room in time to catch me wiping down my dresser top.

"Yeah, no thanks to you.." I pouted but Sam just laughed.

"You're welcome!" He winked then pointed down at my bag of trash, "Want me to take this for you?"

"Sure," I shrugged and went back to cleaning. Why I picked my room of all places to clean, I don't know, it's not like Santana will be seeing it or anything. I guess I just needed something to occupy myself with and since I was already in my room-

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting dressed or something?" Sam called as he passed my door again, "Dinner's in like..an hour."

"What?!" I shrieked and quickly looked at the time, "Crap."

My nerves skyrocketed again as I rushed around my room for something to wear. I wanted to impress the girl, but at the same time, it's just a dinner with family. If I wore something too.._noticeable_ then they'd all notice and probably tease the heck out of me. I definitely didn't want to look like a slob though.

I rummaged through my closet and dresser drawers for something, anything, but nothing caught my eye. In fact, I think I actually made an even bigger mess with all the thrown tops and blouses. Why is it that I can't ever find what I'm looking for when I really, really need-

"Britt! Honey, Santana's here!" Momma shouted up the stairs.

"Crap!" I breathed out. How the hell did an hour go by that fast?! I looked around my floor at all the discarded shirts but waved off being picky and just grabbed one. I threw it on and slid into some shorts really quick before checking the mirror to make sure my hair wasn't all over the place and I didn't look like I just rolled out of bed.

"Britt, get down here!" Momma shouted again, slight anger in her tone. She's a stickler for being courteous when there are guests.

"Coming!" I called and did another once over before rushing out.

"And this was when she first discovered skinny dipping-"I heard as descended the steps, peeking around the corner to see momma pointing up at some of the pictures on the wall in the hallway. Of course momma would be doing anything and everything to embarrass me, but I just rolled with it.

"Hey Santana," I greeted once I got down the stairs, successfully fighting off the blushing upon seeing that she was looking at naked pictures of me when I was five.

"Hi Brittany," She smiled then nodded to the wall of pictures, "You didn't tell me you were such a wild child."

"_Were_? Still am," I winked teasingly causing the two to laugh.

"I'm going to check on the food," Momma said as she smiled her knowing smile then patted Santana's back, "Glad you made it, Santana."

Santana just smiled bashfully before turning back to look at me. She wasn't too done up; her hair was down in soft waves and she wore dark jeans and a simple red blouse. She was dressed so comfortably that it didn't make me feel as bad that I just threw together a random outfit. It wasn't until I finished taking in Santana's appearance that I noticed a box in her hand, "What do you have there?"

"Oh yeah," She sighed like she just remembered she was holding something then began fidgeting with the edges, "I made you a cake."

"Really!" I exclaimed and practically skipped to close the distance, "Can I see?"

"Yeah, you can see." She chuckled and turned the box in her hands so that I could lift the lid. Inside was the cutest little cake I'd ever seen: it was covered in a shade of a beautiful light green frosting with fancy hot pink swirls circling the top edges and in the neatest cursive ever was _Happy Birthday Britt_.

"I didn't know what your favorite flavor was or anything so I just did vanilla," She said then pointed down at my name written in hot pink frosting, "I couldn't fit all of your name.."

"That's okay," I grinned, "All my family and friends call me that anyway so it works out."

"Oh good," She breathed out then turned shy, "Do you..like it?"

"Oh yeah!" I replied a little too loudly, scaring her a bit even, "Sorry, I got excited. But yeah, I love it. No one's ever made me a cake before, well..momma has but I don't count that." The smile that graced her lips was probably the prettiest one I'd seen yet, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She replied cutely then kind of glanced around awkwardly, "So..where do you want me to put this?"

"Oh, I'll take it." I laughed and held out my hands for her to pass it on, "We can put it in the dining room..see if there's any food set out already too! I'm starving.."

"Okay," Santana chuckled and trailed behind me as we sneaked around the side entrance of the dining room so momma wouldn't see.

"Ooh, these little things are my favorite!" I whispered excitedly after setting down the cake and nodded to the plate of homemade butter biscuits, "Momma makes them from scratch."

"From scratch, huh?" Santana asked as she peeked at the plate, "You sure you guys aren't trying to run me out of business?"

"No," I laughed then stole a piece and tore it in two before offering the bigger side to her, "Try it."

She just shrugged and took the piece from my fingertips and began nibbling. I watched her jaw move up and down as a pleased smile graced her lips "That's good. That's really, really good."

"Which is why they're my favorite!" I winked and went to take another piece.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I won't slap that wandering hand off!" Momma warned as she walked into the room from the kitchen with plate of steamy roast beef followed by Sam carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Hah, Britt you always get caught!" Sam laughed but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, Santana, we'll go someplace where our hands can wander freely." I huffed and without realizing it, tugged her out of the room by her wrist.

"Just..wanky."

"What?" I asked, peeking over my shoulder at her but she just smiled and shook her head. "Okay," I shrugged, letting go of her wrist as I led us to the living room. I motioned for her to take a seat while I took a seat myself, "Sugar should be here soon."

"Yeah, she texted me." She replied as she crossed her legs at her knees and sat perfectly straight, "She takes forever to get dressed, thank God we didn't ride together! I probably would've eaten your cake in the car."

"Awh, I would've been sad." I pouted playfully before shooting a smile at her, "Then again, I didn't know you had a cake so I guess I wouldn't have mind."

Santana just smiled, relaxing just a little bit, as we both turned our heads towards the tv. I doubt she was actually watching, I know I wasn't, but we stayed silent anyway. It wasn't really awkward or tensiony, just comfortable which was nice.

"So what did you need to speak to me about?" I asked, remembering how she came to the shop earlier. She looked to me a little confused, one brow rising as her lips pressed tightly together, "Uhm, I guess whatever it was you didn't want to talk about it in front of my brother and momma."

"Ohh, right.." Santana blushed as she ran her fingers through her wavy hair then tucked it behind her ear, her body growing tensed once again, "I was going to ask why-"

Suddenly the door across the room that lead out to the back patio swung open causing the both of us to jump. Santana even shrieked but we won't talk about how cute it sounded.

" Charlie! Charlie, get back here!" Papa's deep voice echoed as our dopy husky bolted in. Not too far behind Charlie, papa was holding up a leash in his left hand and shaking the right with rage.

"Oh God," Santana shrieked again and picked up her knees as she squeezed her eyes tight, awaiting the incoming attack.

Charlie barked happily upon seeing a new person in the house and ran even faster towards her. It all pretty much happened in slow motion: Charlie galloping towards Santana, Santana attempting to curl up in a ball, papa chasing after Charlie, and I smiling my hardest at how afraid Santana looked.

"Charlie, no!" I commanded as I quickly stood up and blocked her from her path to Santana. Charlie's tail wagged excited and her tongue hung out of her mouth ready to lick up whatever she could, but she slowed down considerably.

"Damn dog," Papa breathed out raggedly as he finally caught up, his hands on his knees as he hunched over to regain his breath, "I swear, she only listens to you."

I just smirked before kneeling down and hooking my hand into her baby blue collar, "Sit, Charlie." As she did as she was told, I glanced behind me to see how Santana was doing. She was still trying to hide and her eyes were still closed tight, it was hilarious. "I think you're safe now," I chuckled, patting at Santana's shin, "Charlie's harmless."

Hesitantly, Santana's eyes opened and she slowly uncurled herself, "I don't know..she looked ready to kill."

"Kill?" I chuckled as I ruffled up Charlie's fur, "She couldn't kill a fly. Seriously..it's kind of disappointing, especially in the summer time." I turned to look up at Santana again now that I was pretty much sitting with my back against her legs, precaution so Charlie wouldn't try anything slick. She's a smart dog, sometimes too smart. "If it makes you feel better, you did way better than when Sugar first met her. She practically jumped into Sam's arms! It was like an episode of Scooby-Doo."

"Oh, Sugar.." Santana chuckled, easing up again. She leaned in a little, her hand moving up her thigh slowly before stopping it, "She doesn't bite, right?"

"Right." I nodded surely and watched as Santana petted the top of Charlie's head gently, her fingers working into her fur and just behind her ear. Charlie's eyes shut slowly as her right leg began tapping at the floor, "Hey, you found her soft spot on the first try."

"It's a gift," Santana chuckled and it wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized how dirty that sounded.

"Alright, Charlie, outside." Papa called and opened up the door, waiting for Charlie to do as she was told.

It wasn't until I whispered _go _that she actually started moving.

Once the door was closed and papa had evened out his breathing, he noticed the new person in the room too, "And who is this pretty girl, Britt?"

For some reason, I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked to Santana then back to papa, "This is my friend, Santana, she works across the street from the shop. She's the cake decorator I was telling you about.."

I wanted to suck that last sentence back in, but Santana was already smirking like she just found out my biggest secret.

"Oh right, I remember." He smiled and walked over to Santana with his hand held out and a charming smile on his lips, "Hello, I'm Rodger. I hear you make delicious pastries."

"I try," Santana shrugged casually as she shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm going to wash up," Papa said then smiled one last time before leaving the room.

"Your family is so friendly and nice," Santana breathed out like it was a surprise, "I see where you get it from."

"Thanks," I chuckled as I pushed myself up off the floor, "So, what were you saying before?"

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask-"

"Sugar's here!" Sugar squeaked from the archway, "And I come bearing gifts!" She walked in with a colorful gift back in each hand and a giant smile on her face, "Hey Tana, hey birthday girl."

"Hey Sug," Santana greeted, her tone low and a little threatening.

"Presents for me?" I gasped, "You shouldn't have!"

"I gotta show some love to my future sister-in-law," Sugar replied as she wedged herself between Santana and I, her arms moving to wrap around our shoulders, "So what's up? Why are you guys all alone in here? Everyone else is in the dining room."

"Well, Santana was trying to ask me something I think." I shrugged and looked to Santana around Sugar, "Right?"

"Yeah, kinda.." She answered then shook her head dismissively, "It's okay though, it wasn't important."

"Ohhh my bad," Sugar sighed as she got up then smiled happily, "Well, see yall in there!"

I watched as she left then looked to Santana and noticed something different in the way she smiled, "You sure it wasn't important?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," She smiled a little less brightly and motioned towards the hall, "I think they're calling us for dinner."

"Sure," I nodded and moved to get up. I tried to not worry about it like Santana said, but it was hard when she didn't look as happy as before.

XXXX

The mood quickly changed as everyone sat down at the table all together: papa and momma sitting at the ends of the table, Sam and Sugar sitting on one side, and Santana and I sitting on the opposite side. It was easy to forget about _not-so-important _questions when papa told the funniest stories that had the whole table laughing and Sam did weird impressions that made Sugar sigh and smile helplessly all together and momma made sure everyone had enough to eat and drink and Santana was back to smiling her prettiest smiles.

It was nice, having everyone together like that, and it was even better how well Santana fit into the mix of it all. She kept up with the stories and rolled with the jokes like she's always been a part of our dinner table. I remember when Sugar first came over for dinner, back when she and Sam first started dating, she was actually really nervous. It was a surprise because the girl is super talkative and excited about a lot things, but that night she was so reserved and quiet. It took her awhile to get used to everything, but Santana just fit right in on the first try.

"What do you say, Britt?" Momma asked, "Ready for cake?"

"Bring it on," I cheered though my belly was definitely full before nudging Santana's arm, "I'm so excited."

"It's just cake," She laughed, "Nothing special."

"But you made it just for me," I replied triumphantly, "That makes it _very _special."

Santana just smiled bashfully down at the table, her hands fidgeting in her lap, as momma brought the cake out with a few candles lit in the center, "Here we are."

Sam dimmed the lights and everyone began singing, even Santana. I tried my hardest to pick her voice out of them all, but papa and Sam's voices were too overpowering. As the singing ended, I looked around the table, thinking of all the things that I wished could come true.

As my eyes settled on brown ones, I settled on the perfect wish. I inhaled deeply and blew out the flames as everyone cheered.

"You made this, Santana?" Papa asked as I handed out unevenly proportioned slices.

"Does it taste good?"

"It's delicious!" He cheered happily and took another big bite.

"Well then yes, yes I did." She teased and hand the whole table giggling again.

For some reason, I found the way she could have them all smiling incredibly attractive.

I made the mistake of letting my eyes linger too long on the way she looked when she smiled and got caught. Santana's eyes found mine, warming my palms and the back of my neck and the tips of my ears.

"Always getting caught.." Sam teased quietly and I would've thrown a whole piece of cake at him if it wasn't for the way Santana's smile grew even wider.

XXXX

After cake, we sat around the living room just talking. Momma made hot tea and Santana told stories of different cakes she's done and which were her favorite designs. A couple hours later, she announced that she had to get going because she had to work early tomorrow so I offered to walk her out.

"Dinner was great," Santana smiled as we walked side by side to her car, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Well, _I _didn't really invite you.." I teased earning a elbow to my arm, "I'm just kidding, I'm glad you came."

"So you had a good birthday then?" She asked as she played with her car keys and leaned against the driver side door.

"Definitely," I nodded as I found myself staring at her lips, "Better than last year even!"

"I'm glad," She smiled again as the air thickened around us and her voice grew raspier, "Well..I had a lot of fun."

"Great, me too!"

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Well.." She sighed as she fidgeted with her keys again, "I should probably get going now. Can't stay this hot without my beauty sleep."

"Oh, so _that's _your secret?" I teased as she laughed then reached to open up her door and slowly get in.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

"Sounds messy.."

She laughed again as she situated herself inside. I closed the door after her while she rolled down the window. She didn't say anything else, just stared up at me, her eyes searching mine for something I wasn't really sure of.

My body buzzed again, itching to do something, anything, but what? I don't know.

"Well, goodnight Britt." She grinned, dimples appearing at her cheeks, as my heart raced at the nickname.

"Goodnight." I replied quietly and stepped away from her car feeling like I just received the best present ever, but as I watched her pull away, her tail lights getting further and further away, I couldn't help but feel like I forgot to do something.

It's that same feeling I get when I leave the house and can't remember if I turned the oven off. Well that doesn't really work for me since I don't ever use the oven, but still.

I definitely missed something.


	8. Chapter 8 Remembered

CHAPTER 8

_Hey!_

_ Hi Brittany!_

_ Hey, wanna grab some coffee with me?_

_ Brittany? _

"Whatever.." I grumbled after waiting forever for a reply again and pushed my phone deep into my back pocket. It's been a few days since Brittany's birthday dinner and, just like always, she has seemed to gone M.I.A.

"You okay?" Quinn asked skeptically as she looked to me with her eyes narrowed. I thought about just lying but I know better than that when it comes to talking to my best friend.

"Brittany confuses me." I mumbled pathetically, "One minute she hates me, next she's being really sweet, then she's pushing me away."

"Really? But I thought you had a nice time at dinner," She asked then trailed off teasingly, "Which I'm still a little hurt that I wasn't invited to.."

"I _did_, I had a great time and I thought she did too so I don't get why she's giving me the silent treatment now."

Quinn's brow rose as she smirked, "Are you sure that's what she's doing? Remember that one time you thought a girl was giving you silent treatment?"

"Quinn, she wore a sign on her chest that said: _Yes, I'm giving you the silent treatment_."

"And what did the sign on her back say.." Quinn prompted knowingly causing me to roll my eyes.

"I don't remember! Something about protesting some weird organization I'd never heard of by not speaking. It's not the same! This is totally different; she's actually giving me the silent treatment."

"Right.." She smiled disbelievingly, "Have you tried calling or anything?"

"I've sent five texts and tried calling three times. In my defense, that was over a span of three days so it doesn't sound as bad..like I'm not trying to look like I'm addicted to her company or anything like that. Although, I _do _like spending time with her when she _does _come around but like it's not a necessity or- fuck- is it hot in here? I'm getting that gross panic sweat thing under my boobs again, what the hell."

"TMI," Quinn laughed, "I think you just need to chill out. Maybe she's been busy or something? I'm sure she's got a reasonable explanation. Why don't you go see if she's working?"

My eyes darted to the bay window then to the flower shop across the street; I frowned.

"Do I always have to be the one that initiates shit? I feel like I always have to make a move, put myself out there, when I didn't even want to be out there in the first place!" I huffed, slamming down my pastry bag which miraculously didn't explode butter cream frosting everywhere. I could feel Quinn's eyes burning holes into the side of my face but I kept my focus on the flower shop, "Why is it that _she's _allowed to show herself whenever she wants but I'm just..stuck here, completely at her disposal."

"What?" Quinn gasped with the shake of her head, "What the hell has gotten into you? A few days ago you were blasting The Supremes and now you're all.." She waved her hand up my body with her nose scrunched and her lips a frown.

I inhaled deeply as I looked away from the window and down at my abandoned pastry bag, "I think something almost happened after dinner, Q." I chanced a look up at my best friend as the words left my mouth sounding shy. She stared back, hazel eyes flickering between mine as she wordlessly begged for me to go on. My hands moved to the tabletop, my fingers playing with the extra piping tips so I wouldn't fidget, "I felt something. I was saying my goodbyes and she was saying hers and like..I _felt _something."

"Okaaay, like what? A hand up your skirt?"

"What?! No!" I huffed and almost slapped her for trying to be funny at a time like this, "It's nothing like that between us. I just- I can't explain it. I know it sounds stupid, but we had a moment. The whole mood shifted and she was looking at me like I've never seen her look at me before. I felt like something was going to happen, something big. I just didn't know what to do so I waited. I waited for like a signal or a sign or a little voice in my head, but nothing. I just got really nervous and anxious, but it was in a good way. Have you felt that before?"

Quinn's worried stare soon turned amused as she began to smile. I scowled back as she started giggling, but it didn't seem to bother her. She crossed her arms once she was done and sighed tiredly at me though the smile still graced her lips, "You are so fucked."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Seriously Santana, you're such an idiot sometimes." She sighed again, "You were waiting for a sign? Did you want it written out for you or something because it was pretty damn obvious. You got it bad for the girl, really bad, and she's got it bad for you too."

My lips parted for some type of witty comeback but I was speechless. I hadn't thought about that, well maybe I _did _briefly but I quickly tossed it aside. Brittany wouldn't have even invited me over if it wasn't for her mom being there when I tried getting some answers so that couldn't be it. I was just about to tell Quinn she was wrong about Brittany, but she was already adding on to her speech.

"There's so much tension between the two of you. I'm not even all that gay and _I_ see that!"

"Quit saying _even all that gay_ you're confusing everyone!" I grumbled bust she just laughed and shook her head again.

"You were supposed to kiss her."

"Again, why is it that _I _always have to make the first move?!" I asked, irritated, "Do I give off this strange vibe that I'm not afraid of anything?"

"Actually, you kind of-"

"What if I wanted _her _to kiss _me _first?" I ranted on, "Can't I have that just once? What if _I _wanted to be the one that gets swept up off her feet? I always have to do the sweeping, Q, and I sweeping gets tiring after awhile!"

"It's a really good arm workout though.."

I chose to ignore her sarcastic commented and added, "She already drives me crazy and now she's got this over me too. I don't know what to do; I don't know how this happened."

"Grow some ladyballs, San." Quinn grinned, "Your girl has you on the ropes right now and it's not a good look for you."

Even though something warm swelled in my chest at Quinn referring to Brittany as _your girl_, I didn't let it show. I was too frustrated with this hold Brittany already has over me, "She's not my girl."

Smirking, Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "And whose fault is that?"

XXXX

After talking with Quinn, I went and sat in the office for awhile. I told her I was just going to go over some of our ordering guides when I was really just staring at my phone. I had the hardest time focusing on my work which never happens. In fact, cake decorating is something that's grown to be such a stress reliever for me and Brittany's even ruined that.

I stared back at my phone, sighing at the blank screen. All my texts still went unanswered and it made me burn up inside. If Quinn is so certain of Brittany being into me too then explain that. If Brittany isn't straight up ignoring me, then what's going on?

What if I totally misinterpreted the _moment_ I thought happened between us? What if I played it up into something bigger than it actually was? What if it was nothing at all? What if I made it all up?

What if I freaked Brittany out and now she wants nothing to do with me? That's why she hasn't returned my calls or answered any of my texts. It makes sense though; not wanting to go on a date with me, never making a move, etc.

"Fuck." I groaned and held my head in my hands. Girls really suck sometimes.

Just as I was about to slam my head repeatedly against my desk hoping to bang some sense into myself, my phone began to ring.

Never in my life have I reached for my phone so fast, it was a little embarrassing and I'm glad no one else was around to witness that.

The rush of adrenaline quickly died off upon seeing the name across the screen of my phone.

"Hi, Sug." I greeted, attempting to keep my tone natural.

It must've worked because Sugar wasn't even phased, "Tana, hi! How are you?"

"Uhm..well-"

"Great!" She replied without waiting for my answer, "When are you free? I need to start getting everyone's sizes for the bridesmaids' dresses and I was hoping to get everyone done all at once. I haven't even gotten my fitting done yet or even gone dress shopping but I think you're supposed to do all that with your girls so that's what I'm gunna do. Jesus, I didn't know planning was so like..hard. Sam doesn't have to do anything like this; guys are easy to dress. I should've hired someone to do all this stuff for me. I'm stressing so bad I'm actually breaking out. I _never_ break out! So anyway, yeah..when did you say you were free again?"

She sounded so rushed and overwhelmed that it actually had me stressing out a little, "Uhm.."

"Brittany said she's free next weekend, so I'm sure you can free up some time from your busy schedule too.." She added and I could practically hear her smirking, "If not for me, your favorite cousin in the whole world, at least do it for Brittany."

Any other time, I probably would've blushed and attempted to give a snarky comeback but I just couldn't. Not upon hearing that Brittany's had contact with Sugar and she can't even return a damn text! I was livid.

"What a bitch.." I mumbled accidentally aloud.

"Me?! Well fuck y-"

"No Sugar, not _you_.." I sighed, rolling my eyes, "How is it that she can call _you _up but she can't text me back?"

"Well, I actually talked to Sam-"

" If she's not into me, fine. At least have the decency to tell me, you know? I'm a big girl; I can take a little rejection. Maybe she's the one that needs to grow some ladyballs!"

"Uhh, so you aren't free next weekend?" She asked hesitantly after a short pause. I'm sure I could free up some time for her, but I just couldn't focus on that right now. Not when I've got bigger, Brittany-sized, fish to fry!

"Look, I'll call you back later. I need to look at my schedule."

XXXX

"Hey, where you going?" Quinn asked as I hastily walked out of the office with my purse and coat in hand.

I didn't even give her a second glance as I passed her and headed for the exit, "I'm done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uhm, okay?" Was all I caught before I was pushing at the glass of the front door. I was met with a gust of Fall wind kicking up, rustling my hair, blurring my vision as I looked towards Pierces' Petals. I thought about going over there, finding Brittany and grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking some answers out of her, but I decided against. Susan and Sam were probably over there, maybe even Puck, and I couldn't cause a scene in front of them. I already scared the boys into thinking I was a bitch, I don't need to show Brittany's mom that side of me too.

Instead, I shrugged into my coat and made my way towards a place that never fails to lift my spirits.

XXXX

"Hi, welcome to Breadstix." The hostess greeted politely, "Just one?"

"Is it that fucking obvious?" I growled accidentally causing the girl to stumble back a little. I gritted my teeth, cursing my vicious words, then smiled apologetically, "Sorry. Yes, just one."

"R-right this way," She motioned and clutched the menu to her chest for dear life. I followed behind quietly with my head down until she stopped at a two seater table, "Is this okay? I can pull the extra chair away so no one sits with you?"

"No, no, that's not necessary." I smiled, "Thank you."

She didn't even look back, just shrugged and walked away. I didn't mind, I deserved it. I sat down at the table, eyeing the menu which I've had memorized for years now. Come to think of it, I don't know why I was even looking at it when I get the same thing every time.

I blame Brittany. Sure, she's not here but it's her fault anyway.

"Hi, how are you? My name is Sandy, I'll be taking care of you this evening." The waitress said with a friendly smile then motioned to the empty chair across from me, "Are you waiting for someone? I can come back to take your drink order when they get here."

"Why does everyone assume I'm waiting on someone?" I groaned, "Can't I eat dinner alone?"

The older woman just smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling, "Rough day?"

"Tell me about it.." I sighed, thankful that she didn't put me in my place for my rudeness.

"Something from the bar then? I'll have him whip up something fruity for you." She winked and was off.

"Fruity?" I mumbled as I stared back down at the menu, "Is _that _noticeable too?"

A few minutes later, Sandy came back with a big glass of Sangria in hand and carefully slid it on the table. I thanked her with a smile and took a sip before telling her my order. As I waited, I dug through my purse and pulled out a few of those order guides I lied about looking over earlier.

Alcohol and business probably wasn't such a great combo, but whatever. I spread the pages out across the table, glass of Sangria in my right hand and my pen in my left. I got so engrossed in my paperwork that I didn't even notice someone hovering next to me.

"I don't need a refill yet, S-" I began to say as I looked up only to find that it wasn't Sandy standing there.

"Hey, Santana." Brittany grinned and for the first time I actually felt like rolling my eyes at the sight of her, "I didn't know you liked Breadstix too!"

"Of. Fucking. Course." I grumbled and looked back to my papers, catching just a glimpse of a pout and furrowed brows.

"So-uhm- can I join you?"

"Actually, no you can't." I answered stiffly without looking up at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, Brittany." I huffed out of frustration.

"_Oh_." She breathed out and I didn't even have to look up to know she was frowning. I could still feel her standing in front of me so I kept my eyes focused down. "Well..fine then." She said, mimicking my annoyed tone.

On instinct, I glanced up expecting to see her sitting in front of me anyway but instead she slid into the booth to my left. She sat on the opposite side so that we were still facing each other, and as soon as her eyes met mine, I looked away.

I could practically feel my face burning by the way she was staring at me that I actually started to sweat a little. My palms heated up making it hard for me to keep a good grip on my wine glass until finally she spoke again, only this time her voice sounded a little hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I gritted my teeth again upon hearing the question, because really?! Anger and frustration swarmed my chest as I finally looked up again and replied, "I don't know, _did_ you?"

Her brows furrowed as she tilted her head to the right slightly, her eyes narrowing a little on me, "I-I'm confused.."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"Hi, how are you? My name is Sandy, I'll be taking care of you this evening." Sandy greeted as she approached Brittany, "Something to drink?"

Brittany's eyes stayed focused on mine as she answered, "Just water for now, please."

Sandy looked between us and began to smile, "Would you like to sit together?"

"No, she doesn't want me to." Brittany replied sadly. Sandy just nodded and walked off to fetch Brittany a glass of water. Once Sandy was gone, Brittany looked back at me and pouted, "I don't understand what's going on. I've tried mind reading once and it didn't really work out, so if you could maybe explain.."

I ignored her quirky comment and shook my head before reaching for my glass again. I took a long sip as Brittany continued to watch my every move. Honestly, it felt good to actually be in control again. I wasn't putty in her hands this time, the roles have been reversed. _She _was the one sweating it out this time.

"Santana." She said, bringing me back to focus on her.

I tried calming my nerves with a deep breath before looking at her again, bright blue eyes a little less bright and thin, pink lips pursed instead of grinning, "I thought when you invited me over for dinner that meant we were friends. I thought we had a good time, I thought we had a good time _together_."

"We did," Brittany added earnestly, "We _do_."

"It's just, I'm tired of waiting around for you. I thought you weren't going to confuse me anymore, always being so hot and cold. Most recently hot.." My cheeks flushed as I realized what I just said and Brittany's lips curved into a smirk but I didn't let it affect me, "It's like you only show up when _you_ want to show up. Sure, sometimes the timing is perfect. Actually, come to think of it, your timing is always perfect. But still, I don't want to rely on timing and luck just to speak to you..just to _see _you."

Brittany's face fell again, her shoulders deflating a little, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I obviously like you, Brittany."

"You _do_?"She asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Well, yeah.. I don't know what it is; it's like a combination of all the little things that you probably don't realize you do or something but I can't help it. I like you and I thought that after dinner when you walked me out and you were looking at me like-I thought you-" I exhaled shakily, I didn't really plan on saying all that. I looked up to find a somewhat brighter pair of blue eyes staring back, her frown not as deep, "Nevermind. I just thought that after all that, as a friend, you could've at least returned a call or text instead of resorting to giving me the silent treatment. It's fine though, I can take a hint."

Then Brittany didn't the last thing I expected her to do at a time like this: laugh.

It was probably the hardest I'd ever seen her laugh before, and sure she looked completely adorable laughing her ass off, but this wasn't a laughing matter! In fact, seeing her so amused pissed me off even more.

"Wow, fuck you." I scoffed and moved to leave but Brittany quickly composed herself and begged for me to sit back down. I eyed her skeptically as I did so.

With cheeks still pink from all her laughing, because me talking about my feelings is just _so _hilarious, she scooted to the very edge of the booth and grew very serious, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be." I mumbled, briefly remembering when we said those very same words just a month ago. Brittany smiled a close-lipped grin at that, her eyes sparkling for some reason once again.

"I'm sorry I haven't returned any of your calls or texts and I'm really, really sorry that I made you think that I didn't..well, I'm sorry I made you worry." She added gently, "If it makes you feel better, I haven't returned anyone's." I looked to her questioningly, "I lost my phone..again."

"Seriously? If you're going to lie you could've come up with something a little more original." I groaned but Brittany just giggled and shook her head, "Next you're going to say your dog ate your homework or something, right?"

"No..Charlie wouldn't do that." She replied seriously, "But it's true. It actually happens quite often, me losing my phone. I'm pretty sure LT just sells them for drugs, he's devious like that." She replied, throwing me a little off guard, before smiling back at me apologetically, "My new phone doesn't come in for a couple more days."

"And you couldn't come across the street and tell me that?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to see me.." She revealed, "I was nervous, you know, after I forgot."

"Forgot what?" I asked but she didn't answer.

"You really don't have to worry about what you were worrying about, Santana." She said after a short pause, When I get my phone back, I'll call you and text you all the time if you want me to..just don't be mad at me anymore."

I eyed her skeptically, I wanted to not believe her so bad but for some reason I actually I couldn't. Someone as genuine as her couldn't come up with a lie like that, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. I couldn't let her know that though, not after all the worrying she's put me through, "Still don't believe you."

"I know, but that's okay." Brittany shrugged then got up from her seat and began moving closer to my table, "I know how to make it up to you."

"Oh really?" I questioned as she pulled the empty chair in front of me out and took a seat. She didn't answer though; just stretched across to the table she was previously sitting at and took her menu, "What are you doing?" I asked again and watched her smile greatly down at the menu.

"Ordering shrimp, if they've got it," She answered then looked back up at me with this beautiful, mega watt smile and piercing blue eyes, "Isn't that what you order when you go on a date?"

"I-I don't know.." I stammered pathetically, "Is this a date now?"

"Yes. I mean, if _you _want it to be." She replied shyly, "If you still want to.."

I looked at her genuine smile and the happiness she emitted and decided to brush off all my anger and frustration. She has that effect on me already anyway. In turn, I smiled back a little and nodded, "Yeah."

"Great!" She beamed as Sandy came around once again.

"So you decided to let her sit with you I see." She teased, sending me a smile before turning to Brittany with her water, "Ready to order?"

"Yup!" Brittany answered happily as I watched her interact with our waitress so easily. Her charm and natural friendliness was so addicting and infectious that I found myself smiling again for no reason.

"Okay, I'll have that right out." Sandy said before walking off. Brittany smiled in response then turned back t me, catching me grinning.

"You've got a beautiful smile, Santana." She said easily causing me to blush.

"So do you." I replied lamely but had her smiling anyway.

"Thanks!"

We filled the time waiting for our food with talk about each other's work days and Sugar's dress shopping plan, laughing easily and smiling freely as if I wasn't close to cutting her off completely just an hour ago. It was nice, not having to eat alone too. Brittany's company is always nice; being around her just makes things easy.

As Sandy cleared our empty plates she set down the check between us, "Have at it, girls!"

Brittany and I shared a stare before our hands quickly darted to the black folder; sadly I wasn't nearly as fast as she was.

"I was the asker of the date, I have to pay." I said firmly but Brittany just peeked over the folder and quirked her brow before shaking her head as she slipped in a few bills.

"Well I'm changing the rules." She winked and handed the folder off to Sandy when she came back around and told her to keep the change. I just rolled my eyes at her though a smile made its way on my lips.

As we exited the building, I tugged my coat snugly around me since the wind picked up yet again. Brittany shuffled next to me too, our arms brushing as she buried her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Well, I'm this way." I said nodding towards the left.

"I'm that way," She replied nodding in the opposite direction, "But let me walk you."

"This is really a full service date, huh?" I smirked but she just laughed.

"Yup!" She said and held out the crook over her arm for me to cling to, "Shall we?"

"We shall." I chuckled as we began the short walk to my car.

We mostly stayed quiet as we walked; the warmth from her arm heating my palm or maybe it was the opposite. Either way, I loved the new closeness. Also, Brittany's chivalrousness was really hot.

"This is me." I said pointing to my car as we fell back into a similar situation.

"Oh okay," Brittany nodded at my car then to me, the mood shifting again, "I had fun on our spontaneous date."

"I'm glad," I chuckled nervously, "Uhm..sorry for being a jerk earlier."

"It's okay, you were just..worried." She smirked, " Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I replied and watched as she began to walk away again. I fumbled with my car keys, debating whether or not I should call her back over, you know, make the move but I didn't even have to decide; she was already turning back around.

I watched, my heart beating hard, as she walked slowly towards me. Her eyes were determined and her facial expression unreadable as she neared. I watched her swallow thickly then lick her lips; the way her tongue smoothed across her bottom lip quickly before disappearing had me doing the same. She was quiet as she tenderly reached for my cheeks, her fingers cold against my warm skin. I reached for her too on instinct, my hands clutching at the material of her sweater as our hips met. Time slowed as her weight rested comfortably against me, our bodies pressing flush as she sandwiched me against my car door. Our mouths moved closer, painstakingly slow, our lips tingling with anticipation, longing to feel what one another feels like, what one another tastes like. Our eyes darted back and forth: eyes, lips, eyes, lips like it was some unspoken request for approval.

Until finally, the distance closed. I wasn't sure who moved in first, me or her, but I guess it didn't really matter because Brittany's lips were against mine..finally.

My eyes closed as soft, thin, pink lips pressed gently into mine molding together perfectly as if our lips were made just for this. I listened to her deeply inhale as the sensation that ran up our bodies at finally feeling what it was like to kiss. Her head tilted to the side as her thumbs urged me to kiss her back, to kiss her harder, to kiss her deeper. My heart raced so fast that I swore it was about to break free from my chest and run circles around us. I felt like if it wasn't for Brittany's body resting against mine or her hands cupping my cheeks, I would float blissfully away.

Everything was so soft and wet and amazing and I wanted it to last forever, for it to never stop. Kissing Brittany, Brittany kissing me, was the greatest feeling in the world and it only just happened. Everything before this moment, everything after couldn't even compare.

"God.." I breathed out shakily as she pulled away, her eyes dark and lusty, her lips slightly swollen and glistening.

"No..Brittany." She pointed to herself and smirked before pressing her finger to my chest, "Santana."

I rolled my eyes and tugged on her sweater again, urging her to stay a little longer, "Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

Brittany just shrugged innocently and stared down at my mouth, her thumb coming up to trace my lower lip, "I remembered."


	9. Chapter 9 You Want This

A/N I know, I'm sorry for such a long wait..too much brittana/heya, I couldn't concentrate. LOL but here's a longer than normal chapter anyway!

CHAPTER 9

As the end of October approaches, it's growing harder and harder to wake up in the morning just because I'd forgotten how quickly it gets freaking cold here. One day I can get away with leaving the house with just a sweater then the next I'd have to bundle up or else I'd probably freeze to death. Getting out of my warm, comfy bed just to be hit with quickly changing weather doesn't really encourage me to get up at all.

Brittany – Good morning, Sunshine, the Earth says hello!

What _does_ is Brittany.

I smile as I read the quirky text from the blonde; ever since our _date_, she's kept her word and texts or calls whenever she can. It's nice getting a good morning text, but it's even nicer when it comes from her. Just knowing that she took the time to do that makes my stomach do all sorts of gymnastic feats which doesn't happen too often, or ever actually, not until Brittany.

After sending out a quick reply, I find it so much easier to roll out of bed and prepare for work. It's silly how one little text can change my whole view on the day; it makes all the parts of my mundane morning routine seem better than how they actually are. The coldness of the hardwood floors isn't as harsh on my feet as they were before. The bathroom light doesn't blind my tired eyes like they usually do. I don't feeling like crawling back into bed as I undress and get into my chef whites.

Instead, I find myself doing everything with a content smile plastered on my face. I love my job, running my own business is a huge accomplishment for me, but some days it's hard to enjoy. With Brittany, I feel like I've gotten all that joy back, like my day has already been made and it hasn't even started yet. There's just something about her that makes me want to see things differently, enjoy the little things, just be happy.

God, when did I become such a sap?

The drive to work used to consist of mentally making a list of all the shit I have to do while trying to drown out those thoughts, just for a little bit, with dull songs playing on the radio before heading to the coffee shop I always go to. Now the drive to work is drumming my fingers on the steering wheel to eighties' music and smiling at old people walking their tiny dogs and daydreaming about thin, pink lips and how they feel pressed up against mine and the touch of pretty blonde hair threading through my fingers.

I notice things I've never noticed before too like birds singing and the changing colors of the leaves and the sun being so bright that it just makes everything around me so crisp and clear and how warm it is against my cheeks that it almost makes up for the sudden drop in temperature. It's like I've been asleep for years and someone _just _woke me up, but I guess a kiss can do that to you when it comes from the right person.

As I walk closer to my shop, I notice a medium sized coffee cup with the logo of the place I usually go to on its side sat atop the park bench just to the side of my door. It's then that I remember I totally forgot to get my morning fix, but as I walk closer I see the scrawl of my name written around the top of the cup. If it were in any other instance, I would've ignored the cup completely because what the hell do I look like sipping on a random ass cup of coffee just because my name is on it? Yeah, no.

The lone flower that rests on top of the lid is what has me letting down my guard though, because there is only one person that leaves flowers behind as their calling card: Brittany. Again, I find myself smiling at the littlest gesture and when I look up it grows even wider. From across the street, watering hose in hand, Brittany grins cutely and, with her free hand, waves.

I wave back, my cheeks hurting from all the smiling I'd done already, and move to unlock the door and get to work with the taste of my favorite coffee and the sight of my favorite blonde helping me along the way.

XXXX

"I see someone got a new addition," Quinn teases as she gestures to the vase on the counter next to the register that's quickly filling up with random flowers Brittany has given me. I tried fighting the blush that begged to creep up, trying to be as cool about it as possible, and focused hard on piping as Quinn sighs, "I wish Noah did cute things like that, his definition of cute is letting me have his bacon when we go out for breakfast."

"Sounds like a keeper to me," I joke, "You and bacon are on a whole new level of love."

"Yeah, I know but-" Quinn shrugged off as she smiles at the flowers and moves to tie up her hair, "I wouldn't mind some flowers every now and then, you know?"

I nod even though she's not looking at me, "That's the thing I love about being into girls; we know what each other likes and how we'd want to be treated because we're on the same level or something like that. You know what I mean? I don't know; Brittany makes things easy."

When I don't get a response, I lookup to find Quinn smiling her ass off and if I didn't love her so much, I would've found it creepy as fuck. She just crossed her arms and rested her hip against the counter, "Well look at you, all in love."

"_Love_?!" I sputter in disbelief, my heart rate spiking, "I-I don't think so."

As soon as I see Quinn's perfectly sculpted brow lift, I dart my eyes back to my work because I know exactly what's to come. She usually goes off on this rant about how I need to be more in touch with my feelings and how I shouldn't be so guarded all the time and how falling in love is a great thing and all that bullshit that I've heard so many times before.

Surprisingly, the lecture never comes. Instead, the topic flips completely and Quinn's thumbing through order sheets and asking what I'd like her to work on first. But what confuses me the most is that I actually feel kind of bummed that she didn't talk a hole in my head about it, love, but I just leave it to how I love arguing with the girl.

XXXX

It isn't until around noonish that I get to actually talk to Brittany in person. I hadn't planned on seeing her until later, but the guy at the deli I like to go to offered me an extra sandwich, these good looks have their perks, and it seemed silly _not _to share with the blonde. I texted her just minutes before walking across the street, take-out box in hand, asking if she had lunch yet. Luckily, she hadn't.

"Hi Mrs.P!" I greet happily upon walking inside the flower shop.

"Hello, dear. " She smiles politely as she picks at the arrangement in front of her, "Who are we shopping for today?"

"Oh, I'm not buying anything today." I chuckle feeling a little embarrassed by the fact that I've got the rep for shopping for made up relatives, "I brought Brittany lunch."

"Did you?" Susan grins, her eyes flickering from the vase to mine and for a moment I see exactly where Brittany gets her sparkle, "Good, she gets a little cranky when she's hungry."

I begin to laugh at the same time Brittany appears from around the corner with specks of soil on her forehead and the tip of her nose. She's got a damp paper towel in her hands as she wipes at her face and her forearms attempting to clean off most of the dirt.

"I do not." She huffs and though her tone sounds serious, her facial expressions aren't.

I smile because it looks like she's been fighting a mud pie: there are dark patches around the knees of her blue jeans and wisps of hair are falling out all over the place of the bun atop her head and I think I even see a dried leaf or two clinging to a couple strands.

I smile because she couldn't look any more beautiful.

I don't really hear the exchange Brittany has with her mom because I'm so hypnotized by how effortlessly gorgeous she is and how her presence just does things to me.

"Hi." She breathes out around a small smile as she turns away from her mom, her eyes locking on mine before they're averting to the box in my hands, "Whatcha bring me?"

"Sandwiches," I answer and watch her eyes light up with that familiar spark.

"Yum, my favorite! Let's go," She chirps so enthusiastically then leads me through the shop and out the backdoor to a deck I didn't know was even back there. It's a small, fenced-in area with healthy green grass despite the season change and all sorts of plants decorating the yard, some in pots and some in the ground. Off to the side, there are a few holes dug and judging by the gardening tools and potted plants scattered around the area, that's probably where Brittany's been. I continue to scan the yard, the perfectly trimmed hedges and neatly kept flowers and plants, it's like they had a professional land sculptor run wild because it's pretty flawless.

"This is beautiful," I say aloud without really thinking.

Brittany just smiles as she looks around too. There's a tiny, outdoor dining table with four chairs around it placed in the center of the raised wooden deck which she nods to, "Thanks, it's a work in progress."

My eyes go wide as we sit down, "_You_ did all this?"

"Uhh, well not all of it." She shrugs innocently and she's doing that thing where her voice grows quieter than usual, "Sam helped too, he's much better at it than I am. I just did the garden over there."

I frown as I hear her try to downplay herself; it's not fitting on the girl that's always so sure and confident. "I still think it looks great," I reply and watch the corner of her mouth twitch at a smile, "You're sure as hell better than me, I've never been great at gardening."

"You're sweet." She grins and I laugh because _sweet _is not something I'm used to being called. It takes everything in me not to lean over the small table and kiss the rest of the doubt from her too. I don't really know what the rules are with sweet lady kisses since we haven't really talked about what happened; I don't think one kiss grants an all-access pass but a girl can dream can't she?

I go on with opening up the take-out box and make it so that we can both use it as a tray. She hums in delight at the first bite then offers to grab us a couple water bottles from the fridge inside the shop. She's back in a flash and the rest of lunch goes fine. We exchange stories, hers mostly about her family and what Charlie got up to most recently while mine are boring work stories and things Quinn and I talk about. It's all casual and perfect like we've been doing this for years. The weirdest thing is knowing that _Brittany _knows of my little crush yet we're seated having lunch together like she wasn't just pushing me up against the door of my car and kissing me senseless. It isn't until I'm about halfway through my sandwich that I get a text from Sugar.

Sugar – Reminder bitches, dress shopping this weekend!

"Shit, I almost forgot.." I grumbled at the sight of the text.

"Dress shopping?" Brittany asks and I look up to see her looking down at her phone too.

"I hate trying clothes on." I sigh as I type out a response, "It's so time consuming."

"Really?" Brittany asks then begins to smile, "I think it's fun, like playing dress up!"

"And _that's_ coming from the infamous streaker," I tease but she just laughs.

"You'll have fun," She adds confidently then picks at the crust of her sandwich before winking at me, "_I'll_ be there."

I try to brush off the comment like it doesn't make my whole body catch fire and memories of our kiss don't flood into my head, but it doesn't really work out. I don't know how to interpret the whole _having fun _thing especially when what we're doing involves taking our clothes off and judging by her devious little smirk, she knows exactly what she's doing to me.

One thing's for sure though; I don't mind finding out.

XXXX

As Saturday rolls around, I quickly realize how low my tolerance is for people.

"God, this place reeks of dead flowers and shitty quality. Why are we even here, Tina, my choice was so much better." Kitty sneers as we followed Sugar into yet another dress shop causing me to roll my eyes.

Actually, it's just Kitty who I have a low tolerance for especially after spending most of the day with her. She's one of Sugar's best friends or something since ever, but the girl is a complete bitch and that's coming from me, the Queen Bitch. She's just plain rude and I don't get what Sugar sees in her at all. I swear if it weren't for Brittany inadvertently acting as a mediator I would've gone all Lima Heights on her ass.

"Well, I don't know. They've gotten some pretty good reviews." Tina shrugs as she glances around the shop.

Tina, on the other hand, is okay. She's respectful and doesn't snap on people randomly like Kitty does and that makes her the better of the two automatically. Brittany, however, doesn't take too kindly to the girl for some reason. I'm not really sure what happened between the two within the first hour of meeting, but whatever the impression Brittany got must've been pretty crappy because I didn't think it was possible to get on Brittany's bad side if you weren't accidentally kicking rocks at her head.

I don't get the chance to ask until it's time for Kitty and Tina to get fitted, but even that's a little strange.

"Tina?" Brittany asks when I bring it up.

"Yeah."

I watch as her eyes narrow and she just shakes her head softly, "Just wanna push her."

I think about asking why or what for but the two are walking back over and gesturing for us to go next so I drop it for now.

Sugar's so stressed out about planning and fittings that she doesn't even notice all the tension amongst the group or so I thought as we leave the fourth dress shop of the day with all our measurements.

"I know we're all different but I love you all and I want this to work out," Sugar begins as we walk towards Tina's car, "You guys are my best friends and it just wouldn't feel right not having you get along." The slight sadness I hear in her voice has me frowning and wanting to blame Kitty for all her shittiness as I try to come up with a fix for all this. Surprisingly, it's Brittany who speaks up first.

"Do you like singing?" Brittany asks the group and the question takes the group by surprise. Kitty actually has the nerve to look at her like she's random as hell or borderline stupid. That doesn't sit well with me at all and before I realize it, I'm shuffling forward closer to Brittany's side, ready to fire back an insult if I have to. Lucky for her, Kitty stays quiet as Brittany continues, "I have a friend that owns a karaoke bar close by and he always gives me the hook up. Maybe we can all go out tonight? Loosen up and stuff?"

"That sounds like so much fun!" Sugar shrieks and goes in to hug Brittany, nearly punching me in the face as she flails her arms around the blonde's shoulders. It's cute how Sugar tries to drape her arm around Brittany's shoulders as she turns to speak to us because the height difference has Sugar on her tip toes and Brittany leaning over a little, "See, this is why you're an awesome soon-to-be sister-in-law."

"Duh." Brittany smirks and rolls her eyes cutely.

"I could've thought of that." Kitty grumbles before rolling her eyes, the move instantly causing my skin to crawl.

"Yeah, well you _didn't_ so.." I fire back and both Sugar and Brittany shoot me a look. They're both different though; Sugar's more _knock it off _and Brittany's more _thanks but be nice_. I don't know which look has be straightening up faster.

"What do you guys say?" Sugar asks the group, mostly Kitty and Tina, "You want to?"

They end up agreeing to go mainly because no one would dare tell the bride-to-be no, unless that someone was me.

"You're coming too, Tana?" Sugar asks and I hesitate because alcohol, Brittany, and bitchy Kitty don't really add up well. Brittany, me, and alcohol sounds right but I wouldn't trust myself around Kitty. I already feel like rudeboxing her every time she speaks and I'm _sober_, I don't want to end up fighting or ruining Sug's bridesmaids entourage because I can't play nice with a little alcohol in my system.

"Uhh..maybe." I reply and it seems to please Sugar because she claps and gets into the car telling Brittany to text her the details as the three of them drive off. I'm actually a little surprised Sugar didn't notice my blatant lying, she usually always sees right through my shit but I guess the whole wedding business has thrown her off her game.

"You don't wanna go?" Brittany asks as we begin the walk to my car and there's what sounds like worry in her tone.

"It's not that I don't," I answer with a shrug, "I just don't want to ruin everyone's night out by being a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." She replies almost immediately and that's something I'm not used to hearing either.

"I got us kicked out of David's Bridal because I attempted to hit Kitty with one of their mannequins because she wouldn't stop talking shit about how my ass looked."

"That doesn't make you a bitch; you were just defending yourself in an unconventional way." Brittany says and it actually makes me feel a little better about that whole ordeal, "Besides, I thought your ass looked perfectly fine."

I feel the heat rush to my face, but thankfully Brittany isn't looking my way. I try to play it cool though, "The bitch is just jealous because she's got a soccer ball for a head."

This time, Brittany sputters out a chuckle before she bumps my arm and shakes her head like she can't decide if she wants to agree with me or tell me to be nice like she had been doing all afternoon. She doesn't say anything though for a couple minutes until finally she releases a sigh. "Please go," Brittany pouts adorably, "I don't wanna be stuck there by myself, plus it'll be really fun."

"Hmm, like how you said dress shopping would be fun?" I tease as I unlock the car doors but she just rolls her eyes and smirks.

"It _will _be fun! Everyone loves karaoke and I'm sure Mike will give us a few free drinks too."

"I don't know, Brittany.."

"Awh, come on. Please?" She pouts again and the sight of it is quickly becoming one of my biggest weaknesses, "I _want _you to come."

I gulp at the double meaning but I don't think she notices, "I-I don't think it's a good idea."

"That's not the answer I was looking for," She husks and suddenly the air around us grows hot and thick. My hand stops at turning the key in the ignition as Brittany's eyes focus in on mine.

"Uh, I'll think about it?" I reply but it's more like a question as my throat turns dry at the way her eyes lower just a little.

She shakes her head though as she twists her body around in the passenger seat so that she's facing me then begins to lean over the middle console, "Wrong again."

I gulp again as her fingers slowly begin to play with the ends of my hair and her eyes flicker from mine to my lips and it's all so familiar that I can't help but get excited.

"Don't you wanna come?" She asks again in that super sexy raspy voice of hers and it's pretty much a wrap for me as I close my eyes on instinct.

"Oh God, yes." I mumble as her mouth hovers over mine and we're so close that I can feel her breath on my lips as she chuckles lowly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She says triumphantly and I can practically hear her smirk.

When I open my eyes, she's back in her seat properly buckled in and smiling straight ahead like she wasn't just the biggest tease in the world.

"You're so mean." I grumble as I start up the car, my hands tight around the steering wheel, and I want to be mad at how she loves to mess with me but she just giggles and I can't find it in me to do such a thing.

XXXX

By the time the sun sets, Brittany's texting me for my address saying that Sam is borrowing their dad's van to pick everyone up so that none of the girls has to be the designated driver. She says that Tina and Kitty are meeting at Sugar and Sam's and Brittany's just going to ride with Sam when he picks up the van from their parents' house before making their way to pick me up since I live the closest to the karaoke bar.

_Brittany – Is that cool?_

Really, I'm all for being picked up last that way there's more time for me to get ready because I'm nowhere near close to being finished. I text back that it's fine and I set off to figure out what to wear. I'm sure I've combed through my closet at least a million times in the past twenty minutes before I finally gave up and settled on a tight, black skirt and floral blouse. I didn't really go all out on my hair and makeup, just my usual going out look of smoky eyes and lazily curled hair, before rolling up black stockings on my legs and digging out my favorite leather jacket.

I was just tying the laces to my high-heeled boots when there was a knock at my front door. Glancing at the clock as I walked through my living room, I guessed that it was around the time for Brittany to come over so that must be her. I didn't think she'd actually knock on the door though, most of the time people just text or call saying they're outside but I guess Brittany's too chivalrous for that.

"I kind of figured you cleaned up good." Brittany smirked as I opened the door to reveal her standing there dressed in floral tights, dark brown boots that went up to her knees, and a black and white striped tank top hidden beneath an army green jacket. Her outfit was completely mismatched and random, but I wouldn't expect anything less from the blonde; it totally fit her.

"You're not too bad yourself," I chuckled though my cheeks burned at her compliment.

She smiled as her eyes did one last once over before tucking her hair behind her ear and meeting my gaze again, "Ready to serenade some randoms?"

"Yeah, let's go!" I replied feeling much more enthusiastic about the trip simply because Brittany's optimism is infectious.

XXXX

The tension within the group was still heavy after Sam dropped us all off at the karaoke bar; Kitty continued to have this grumpy, sourpuss face on and Tina looked so out of place and lost while I just tried to keep myself in check. Sugar and Brittany on the other hand had no problem with having fun.

"Shots!" Brittany cheered as she walked back to the table with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a stack of shot glasses in the other.

"Oh no, I couldn't.." Tina protested.

Brittany looked to her with brows furrowed before shrugging, "Well we'll just switch yours for lime juice or something."

"No come on, Tina, don't be a punk." Kitty grumbled and held out her hand for a shot glass that Brittany was passing out.

Tina frowned and looked to Brittany, "Okay..maybe just one."

"Or five," Brittany amended causing me to snicker. She glanced over at that and replaced her scowl with a devilish grin, "You aren't a lightweight, are you?"

"Ha! Definitely not." I replied confidently. If there was one thing I was proud of it was my ability to drink hard liquor without turning into a hot mess. Well, at least not turn into a hot mess until I've had quite a few in me.

"We'll see about that." She winked.

I smirked and waited for her to place a glass in my hand, "Bring it on."

"Shots, yes!" Sugar clapped as she took the bottle of tequila from Brittany and began filling up everyone's glasses. I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement as I took in everyone's facial expressions, my eyes fixing on Brittany's a little longer than necessary. She looked so carefree and happy with a shot in one hand and a slice of lime in the other as she smiled toothily that it had to be a crime _not _to stare. I watched everyone take their shot then chuckled at their disgruntled faces afterwards.

As the numbers of shots increased, the mood began to mellow out in the group. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was more focused on Brittany's excitement when her favorite song came on or that Kitty wasn't being as bitchy as earlier, but I was starting to feel pretty good too.

"Let's dance!" Brittany called and rushed for the dance floor without checking if anyone was following behind. It was that kind of confidence that had me and the others joining her anyway.

A few songs in and it was like there was never any tension before. At least amongst the group; there was definitely some tension between Brittany and me especially after seeing that the girl actually had some moves.

And when I say _tension_, I'm saying sexual tension because hot damn who knew Brittany could dance like _that_!

"Shit." I breathed out for about the fifth time after Brittany decided to switch dance partners again and pair up with me instead. She danced much closer to me than when she danced with any of the others so you can't really blame me for having a hard time controlling my hormones. Also, I haven't had sex in such a long time so it doesn't really take much for me to get all hot and bothered. That coupled with the alcohol flowing through me and the way Brittany's running her hands all over my body is like a sensory overload.

"Too much?" Brittany breathed against my cheek, her lips so close yet so far, and I can tell just by her tone that she knows exactly what she's doing to me. A part of me hates how I let her have such control like that, but another part is relieved that I'm not the one that's constantly making the first move. It's nice to be teased every once in awhile. Key words: every _once_ in awhile.

"No, I'm good." I managed to reply sounding surprisingly cool despite my raging hormones and suddenly dry throat, "I need another drink though."

"Same, come on." Brittany answered and tugged me off the dance floor by her hand around my wrist. It was easy navigating the crow with Brittany leading the way, mainly because the sea of people seemed to part just for her. We ended up back at our table, empty shot glasses and lime rinds littering the top, and fished out our glasses to pour the liquor into.

"It's almost time for karaoke," Brittany said as she tapped her wrist as if she were wearing a watch. She giggled at the gesture and looked down at her wrist like she just remembered she wasn't actually wearing a watch too and I found myself laughing at her pink cheeks.

"Are you sure _you're _not the lightweight?" I asked through a chuckle as I watched her sway about on her stool.

"Me?" She asked so breathlessly as she pointed to herself then began to shake her head rather comically, "Nope, not me."

I found myself snickering again at her obvious drunken daze as she held out her shot glass to mine and clinked the rims before downing the alcohol like a pro. I followed along and, this time, actually felt it burn a little going down.

"Your face is red." Brittany giggled, her eyes an electric blue, "Are you blushing?"

"Ethnic people don't blush," I replied swiftly though I could totally feel my face beginning to burn up either from the alcohol or Brittany's heated gaze. She didn't say anything after, just smiled mischievously as she sipped on the beer she was using as a chaser, her eyes never leaving mine as she tipped the bottle up. I swallowed thickly watching the way her throat bobbed and the way her fingers looked around the neck of the bottle and how her lips-

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said suddenly and slid off the stool smoothly despite how wasted I thought she was already.

"Oh okay," I nodded then slowly swiveled in my spot as I watched her fade into the darkness. When I couldn't see her blonde head bobbing about the crowd, I spun back around and sipped on my beer with my elbows resting on the sticky table top and only the thoughts of Brittany's handsy hands wandering all over me when we were on the dance floor and how sexy she is when she's trying to keep the peace between everyone and how long it has been since those soft lips were pressed against mine and that sneaky glint in her eye when she walked off to the bathroom-

"Holy sweet hell." I gasped at the realization and quickly slid off my stool to follow after Brittany. After sitting down for so long, really it was only ten minutes, then getting up so suddenly had all the effects of the tequila coming back fully fledged. Despite the buzzing sensation shooting through my limbs, I made my way to find Brittany regardless.

Pushing open the door with my palms, I was met with the most amazing sight.

Brittany was standing there in all her cutely cocky glory, cheeks still pink and her eyes a little glassy, as she shifted her weight and smirked, "Finally, I thought you got lost or I didn't use the right code word."

"It took me a sec, but I got it." I replied coolly then licked my lips as I watched her demeanor shift. Heat settled low in my belly as her eyes lowered from mine to my lips before she went back to staring intensely at me, "Are you going to kiss me now or are you making me do all the work?" She chuckled huskily at that making me feel hot, really hot, and that only increased as she pushed off the side of the bathroom stall and stalked towards me like I was the first meal she'd seen in days.

She moved quickly and with purpose as if she were just granted permission to some long-awaited request. Pale hands cupped my cheeks as my lower back hit the counter, our bodies pressing flush once again. Everything was warm and stifling and perfect and rushed and lovely even if we were in some dingy bar bathroom. I gripped at the material of her tank top, her jacket lost somewhere between the dance floor and our table, as nipped at her bottom lip. Even if she had me pinned yet again, I still managed to keep the battle of dominance relatively balanced by taking control of the kiss and its intensity. Finally feeling confident in her presence didn't last long as I began to drown in her pure seduction; the way she tasted, the feel of her lips, the gentleness of her thumbs stroking my cheeks and urging me to kiss her deeper, the rise and fall of her chest when it pressed against mine, the soft little whimpers.

It was too much and not enough all at once and I just couldn't get enough of her.

When I felt her pull away from the kiss, I followed; I wasn't nearly done worshiping those lips but she had other things in mind. I slowly blinked away the light-headed feeling kissing Brittany always came with and watched as her dark, lusty blue eyes stayed fixed on my slightly swollen lips. She continued to run her thumbs over my cheeks, the warmth of them clashing with the coolness of her hands, before she finally pulled completely away.

"You're cute." She sighed helplessly, her eyes finally tearing away from my mouth to meet mine. I was still trying to catch my breath from the spontaneous make out session, but it didn't seem she looked fazed at all aside from her flushed face and wet lips. I watched her every move wandering what was to come next, but to my surprise she only leaned in once more and kissed my cheek before leaving all together.

It wasn't until I had been standing there for a few minutes longer that I realized she wasn't coming back in and all that warm feeling growing in my chest quickly turned to pent up sexual frustration and annoyance. I, Santana Lopez, am not cute. Cute is for puppy dogs and love letters. I am a sexy, confident, bad bitch and Brittany will sure as hell know that by the end of the night.

XXXX

"There you are!" Sugar called as I rejoined the group who had migrated back to our table," Karaoke's started up."

I nodded and slid up on my stool, making sure I kept a safe distance away from Brittany who not-so-subtly kept looking my way. I didn't even give her the satisfactory of getting all giddy from having her eyes on me like I normally do because now I was on a mission.

The group sat through some really good performances and some not so good until everyone began to get antsy again.

"Someone has to go first," Tina said as they all looked around at each other, "I'm not nearly drunk enough to go up there yet. The spotlight and all these people and everyone staring, it's just too much for me."

"I'll do it." I announced earning the whole table to turn to me. I didn't pay attention to any of them though, just one pair of particular blue eyes.

"You sure?" Sugar asked, placing a careful hand on my arm.

"Fuck yeah, I'm sure!" I replied confidently thanks to the alcohol and watched as the table cheered for me, particularly Brittany, "Get ready to be amazed."

"Do my favorite one!" Sugar called behind me as I hopped off my stool. I smirked and began walking to the mic stand without glancing back at the table. I already had a song in mind but it was relatively old, I just hoped they still had it in the system.

Thankfully, it did.

_My girls  
Been goin 'round talkin  
They say that you been  
Watchin me girl  
I know  
By the way you're talkin  
That you're really tryin  
To get to me girl_

Not anyone I'll just let in my heart  
You have to be hungry for me  
Girls may have been easy  
But you have to please me  
What makes me think that I can say this to you  
I know how bad you want this

I grooved to the old school beat easily, my hips swaying as I kept my left hand tight around the mic and my eyes focused intently on Brittany. I watched her proud smile morph into a sexy smirk as I continued to sing along with the words on the screen. As the chorus came, I unhooked the mic from the stand and began strutting around the stage, bobbing my head about to the rhythm. __

If you want my future then  
You better work it girl  
No it won't come easy no  
I know you want this  
By the time I'm through with you  
You'll be beggin me for more

You want this

Girls may have been easy  
But you have to please me  
One thing I've been told  
Nothin else compares  
To this lovin body

I slammed the mic back into place as I continued to sing, both hands griping the mic as I looked back out to Brittany in the crowd of faceless people cheering along and dancing. Even from afar, I could see the slight quiver in her lip and the tiny quirk of her brow as her eyes roamed my body. I got this unexplainable confidence from having the blonde's eyes all over me like that, like I finally had complete control over her and I could tease the crap out of her just as she's done to me. __

You want this?  
You want this?  
Can you handle this?  
Well come here then

As I sang the verse, I could've sworn I saw Brittany flinch at getting up from her seat. It was actually pretty funny how visibly turned on she was; if her face wasn't flushed before, it was now. She wiggled and squirmed in her seat and I drank it all in. __

Early in the mornin  
(you want this)  
Late in the evenin  
(you want this)  
Just about around midnight  
(you want this)  
Cause you know I'll do you right baby  
(you want this)

_Ooh what's my name girl?  
(you want this)  
Cuz you gotta say my name girl  
(you want this)  
Just a little bit louder now  
(you want this)  
Just a little bit softer now  
(you want this)  
I am...  
Nice and easy_

As I got to my favorite part of the song, I pulled out all the stops. I did the hair flips, thigh touching, lip biting, winking, lip licking, I'm pretty sure I even blew a kiss to some random guy much to Brittany's displeasure. By the end of the song, I could just tell Brittany was itching to make a move especially after the stunt I pulled with blowing kisses. I bowed and curtsied at the audience's applause before handing the mic off to the next person.

Walking back to the table, I felt like I was the baddest chick up in there who may or may not have trouble walking in heels right about now because tequila has definitely caught up on my ass.

"That was so good, Santana, oh my God!" Sugar cheered excitedly while Tina and even Kitty agreed too. Brittany on the other hand couldn't really say anything yet; I smirked at that as I joined her side, not even caring about how close we were or not.

"Checkmate." I whispered hotly into her ear while the others' backs were turned to us. I watched the blonde gulp and slowly lick her lips before shaking her head lightly.

"It's not over yet."

XXXX

Sugar went next singing, of course, _Girls just want to have fun_, followed by Kitty who sang some Katy Perry song but I was too busy watching Brittany trying not to look at me to listen. As soon as Tina stepped on stage, the lights dimmed and the person in charge of the mics said it was time for a break and the club music started back up.

Once Tina had sulked all the way back to the table, we cheered her up with a few more shots before leaving for the dance floor yet again. This time I felt much freer with my dance moves, so much so that I was wrapping my arms around anything I could get my hands on; sometimes that would be Sugar sometimes it would be Brittany and other times it would be some random person. It felt good to dance even if the room was spinning and my heart was pounding hard, matching the bass line of whatever song was on. Brittany felt good too, especially when her hips rocked into mine and her fingertips teased at the sides of my waist and my arms.

"You're so drunk," I giggled as I watched Brittany throw her hands up in the air and roll her body to the music. She laughed at that and dropped her arms to her sides before setting a heavy hand on my shoulder, our faces inching too close to be seen as friendly.

"I know _you _are but what am _I_?" She quipped as she swayed against me.

"I'm definitely drunk." I nodded shamelessly to which she laughed again. I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol in her or if she was just dancing, but I didn't mind it; Brittany's weight settled comfortably on me until the song switched again.

"That's my jam!" She cheered and dropped her arm from shoulder. I watched excitedly for what dance move she was going to pull out next but instead of a body roll or and hair flip, I saw milky skin that begged to be touched, to be worshipped and toned abs that had my mouth watering and a cute polka dotted hot pink bra that had no right being on at a time like this and then darkness.

The next thing I saw was pure darkness.

A/N Before anyone flips out..Santana is fine. Song used: You Want This by Janet Jackson, check it out!


	10. Chapter 10 Morning After

CHAPTER 10

"Santana, are you okay?" I mumbled worriedly as I kneeled next to the brunette. She stayed quiet and that worried me even more. I quickly snuck my arm around her to get her to sit up instead of being laid out on the dirty dance floor, but all she did was slump against my bare side and mumble something incoherently. Suddenly, I didn't feel the comforting warmth of the alcohol as I held Santana up even though the mumbling was a good sign. Seeing her pass out like that and hit the ground as hard as she did, I sobered up real quick!

"Oh God, what happened?" Sugar gasped and quickly kneeled next to us then looked back at me with her eyes drifting to my torso, "Uhm, where's your shirt?" I just shrugged my shoulders because I wasn't really sure what happened or where my shirt went. One minute we were just dancing and then the next minute my favorite song was playing and my shirt disappeared; it happens a lot actually. Sugar looked just as worried as she poked at Santana's cheek only to have Santana furrow her brows and curl in closer to me. "Oh, she's fine." Sugar sighed and withdrew her hand just as the sound of mic feedback cut through the club music causing everyone to groan and grab their ears.

"Give it back, it's _my _turn! I'm not finished!" Tina screeched as she and some brunette played tug of war with the mic.

"Where's the music? I need music!" Kitty yelled next as she hopped up on the bar while Mike tried to get her down.

Between Tina and Kitty, Sugar and I didn't know where to look. Sugar just let out a tired sigh and stood up, "We gotta go."

"I'll call Sam and get this one to a booth." I replied and hooked my arm under Santana's knees so I could lift her up. Sugar just nodded before she swiftly took off to get her two friends under control while I repositioned Santana in my arms so that I could walk. It was surprising how comfortable her weight was against me and even more surprising how easily she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled in closer. It was cute and I even thought about just holding her until Sam came, but there would be no way my arms could handle that.

As I slowly set Santana down in an empty booth and slid in next to her, I wiggled my phone out of my back pocket so I could give Sam a call. He was quick to answer and even quicker to tease me about my slurred words, which I didn't think were so bad, before saying that he would be here to get us in a few minutes. I glanced away from the scene of Sugar trying to break up the grudge match between Tina and the other brunette to check that Santana was okay when I noticed her begin to blink her eyes lazily and slowly lean away from the wall she was slumped against.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked as I subconsciously shifted closer just in case she wasn't and maybe needed a hug or something that would make her feel a little better. Santana just nodded before swallowing then squeezed her eyes shut at another sound of mic feedback. Even with the loud music playing once again and the chatter of the crowd around us, I heard Santana whimper at the unwanted noise. I frowned at her disgruntled little face and wrapped my arm around her shoulders so that she'd lean her head against me, her right ear pressed to my chest while I cupped my free hand over her left ear so that she was at least a tiny bit protected against the racket. She shifted her body so that she was turned towards me, her knees resting against my thigh as she curled her arm around my waist and further burrowing her head into my arms. I swallowed hard at the feel of her fingertips running warmly against my skin, muscles twitching a little at the tickle.

"Why are you shirtless?" She asked sounding more sleepy than drunk. I could feel her thumb nudging at my rib while the rest of her fingers fanned out over my skin like she was trying to read brail.

"I got hot." I mumbled truthfully though I could feel goosebumps form on my arms at the sound of her voice, "Or I was.."

She didn't say anything for awhile, just continued to rest there with her head on my chest and my hands shielding her ear. It wasn't until Sugar finally got Kitty down from the bar that Santana spoke again. "You're always hot," She muttered and even in her current state, I could still sense a little sassiness in her tone. I chuckled at her words, the tips of my ears heating up and soon my whole body. We stayed hidden away in a booth while Sugar wrangled her friends until Sam appeared and carried the very drunk Kitty out over his shoulder. Sugar followed close behind with her arms wrapped around Tina's waist and gestured for me to follow too as they passed our booth.

"You lose your shirt again, Britt?" Sam chuckled as we followed him to the curb where the van was parked.

I looked down to check that my shirt was still missing and when I saw that it was, I just shrugged, "It'll come back when it's ready to come back."

Sam shook his head though a gentle smile graced his lips as he helped Kitty and Tina in the back, "It's okay, I have an extra shirt up front. Sug, can you get it for her? It's on the dash."

Sugar nodded quietly and quickly opened the passenger side door to reach up for it. I wanted to tell them that I didn't need it, not when I've got Santana pressed so warmly against me, but the chill of the October air wasn't helping me sell that with the way it covered my skin in goosebumps.

The car ride was much quieter than the club with Kitty passed out in the first row of seats and Tina squished in the row with her, quietly sobbing about hear spotlight being taken away, while Santana and I shared the second row. Upon helping her into the van, she wasn't completely gone now but more so sleeping walking, I buckled her in and let her head rest on my shoulder once again. I kept my arm around her to keep her from moving about at ever bump Sam rolled over while she kept her hand splayed over my stomach, her fingers tiredly picking at the hem of my borrowed shirt.

"This is a hot mess." Sugar sighed as she shook her head and propped down the sun visor to look at herself in the mirror, "I'm not even on their level; it sucks."

Sam just chuckled again and reached over to tangle their fingers, "It looks like they all had a good time though; that's what you wanted, right? To get everyone to bond and stuff?"

"Yeah," Sugar replied and sent him a smile before looking directly back at me through the mirror and smirked, "They bonded alright."

XXXX

Waking up the morning after, I knew right away that I wasn't in my own room. Sunlight streamed in through tall windows, even with the curtains drawn, casting hot boxes of light right across my face; definitely not _my_ room. I wasn't all that worried that I didn't remember where I was or how I got here considering I was with Brittany the majority of the time so there wasn't really any room to go home with some random. Then again I don't remember much after Brittany decided to show off her hot pink, polka-dotted bra. I could feel my face flush at the thought; I can't believe I actually passed out at the sight, how embarrassing. I kept my eyes shut as I tried to get away from the unwanted warmth of the windows only to be met with the worst headache in the history of hangover caused headaches.

And when the sound of far away voices followed by the distinct echo of a front door shutting made its way back to my ears, it only made me more aware of how much my head really fucking hurts right now.

"Fuck," I groaned pathetically as I wiggled my arms free of the sheet that someone must've laid over me last night and reached for the back of my head. I rubbed at the base of my skull to try to get rid of some of the pressure built there, but no matter what I did nothing seemed to ease the pain.

With a discouraged sigh, I let go and dug my arms back under the sheet, tangling myself in its warmth only to have it get twisted and end up around my leg instead. Being stubborn and incredibly hungover, I continued to keep my eyes closed as I tried rolling around to get untangled but with one good tug I found myself tumbling off the edge and onto something soft yet hard at the same time.

"Ompf!" The something, or rather, _someone_ went then let out a tiny whimper. I reluctantly opened my eyes at the sound just as a blonde head of hair wiggled out from beneath their own blanket. Blue eyes slowly blinked into realization then stared up at me as pink lips quirked in a lazy grin, "Good morning."

"Uh, hi." I stammered out of embarrassment, my limbs still trapped in the blanket as I struggled to get off of her.

"Hey," Brittany smirked, her stare heating my cheeks.

"S-sorry, I just-" I babbled as I tried to wiggle free, "I fell.."

"Yeah, you do that a lot. Here let me help," She giggled with her voice still raspy with sleep as she pulled on my sheet so that I could get my arms out. As soon as they were, I was quick to get off of her because although our bodies fit perfectly together, I don't want to crush the girl under my weight.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I lifted myself off her only for her to reach up and place her hand over the edge of the coffee table I didn't realize we were wedged between.

"Oh, watch your head," She warned as she followed me to sit up too. Once I was safely back on the couch, sheets draped over my head and around my shoulder, I took a look at my surroundings and realized we were at Sugar's apartment. Brittany turned to rest her back against the coffee table then pulled her knees to her chest, mirroring my position, as she stared up at me.

"Why'd you sleep on the floor?" I asked as I clutched the sheets closer to my body. I forgot Sugar likes to keep it the same temperature as her freezer and from the feel of it, she let me borrow some of her skimpy pajamas.

"Tina and Kitty were sharing the other one." She shrugged innocently, "Plus I wanted to be close to you just in case you needed someone to hold your hair if you had to throw up in the middle of the night."

"I probably would've just thrown up _on_ you," I chuckled though the movement of my bouncing shoulders caused my head to throb, "Sleeping under someone who might throw up isn't really the best of ideas."

"Yeah," Brittany giggled cutely, "I didn't think that one all the way through."

I just smiled, watching the way tired blue eyes glossed over as she stared back. We didn't say anything for awhile, just looked at each other smiling like goofs over absolutely nothing, until she began to laugh softly.

"What?" I asked as my smile grew.

Brittany just shook her head as she quieted down, "You said you weren't a lightweight."

"I'm not," I protested then quickly racked my brain for a comeback or a way to deflect, "I-I had a small dinner.."

"Uh-huh.." She smirked, "That's what they all say."

"No, really! I did." I urged her to believe me but I wasn't really getting through to her. In fact, I was only making her laugh even more. I huffed and crossed my arms as I sunk back against the couch, "Fine, whatever, don't believe me."

"Awh, don't be like that San.." She teased, the nickname falling from her lips so easily it was as if she'd be calling me that all this time. I kept my facial expression blank as her hands made their way to my legs, her fingers running up and down my calves. Though it felt so good to have her hands on me, even though the sheet was in the way, I couldn't give her the satisfaction of giving in. "I believe you, can you look at me now?" She asked and I could practically hear the pout in her voice, "Please?"

I was surprised that I didn't give up completely at the word or the way she made it tremble from her lips, but she did have me finally looking back at her. But with the way her eyes dropped to my lips while she licked hers, I could tell the argument was long forgotten.

The air turned thick as her heated gaze moved from my lips to my eyes, the tension causing my heart to throb almost as hard as the back of my head except one didn't hurt so badly. Brittany slowly rose to her knees, our stare never breaking as she moved until I subconsciously ran my tongue along my bottom lip. I swallowed dryly as her eyes focused in on my mouth again then I found myself being drawn closer, not by her hands on my calves, though she was coaxing my legs down so that my knees weren't blocking her, but by this unknown force. Anticipation vibrated through my body as our lips grew closer and closer. I was a mere inch away from closing the distance and finally pressing into lovely, soft pink lips when the sound of Sugar's cheery voice ruined the moment.

"Oh good, you guys are awake!" She clapped, the sound instantly causing me to cringe.

"God, keep it down." I grumbled while Brittany sank back to the floor, her cheeks tinted a visible pink as she averted her eyes to her blanket guiltily.

Sugar just rolled her eyes and scoffed in a much quieter tone, "My house, my volume. Breakfast's ready."

After Sugar walked out of the living room and turned down the hall towards the kitchen, I snuck a peek down at Brittany who was still picking at a loose thread. I smiled at her suddenly shy demeanor and nudged her thigh with my foot. She looked up innocently with sparkling blue eyes and fading pink cheeks and it had me smiling even bigger.

"Don't look so guilty," I teased and shrugged off the sheet around my shoulders, "Come on, help me to the kitchen."

"Oh, are you hurt?" Brittany asked worriedly as she stood up, blanket pooling around her ankles, then held out her hand for me to take.

"No, just really hungover." I chuckled through a pained smile.

"Because you're a lightweight?" Upon hearing her voice still sounding so serious, I looked over only to find that she was smirking her cute ass off.

"Ugh, I'm not a lightweight." I groaned but she laughed anyway.

XXXX

"You know you had a good time when you don't even care what you look like the morning after," Sugar teased as Brittany and I made our way into the kitchen. Sam was standing in front of the stove and looked over his shoulder at his fiancée's, still so weird, lame ass joke, "You look horrible, Tana."

"Gee, thanks." I answered, voice laced with sarcasm, as Brittany and I took a seat at the counter across from Sugar.

"I think she looks awesome," Brittany stated casually as she poured out two glasses of orange juice and slid one of them to me before glancing back, "Bed head totally works for her."

I felt my cheeks beginning to flush at the compliment though I _have _been meaning to check that I don't look a complete hot mess but if Brittany says I still look awesome then it must be true.

"Of course _you'd _say that," Sugar teased with this mischievous glint in her eye causing Brittany to shrink back a little like she had earlier and me to look between them confused.

"So where are the others?" I asked in order to break up their weird tension.

"They just left," Sugar answered, "Tina got called into work or something and Kitty forgot she had an appointment at the nail salon at noon."

"Finally getting a declawing?" I smirked, pleased with myself for my snarkiness but Sugar just rolled her eyes.

"What, are you interested in her?" She asked smoothly as she brought her mug of coffee to her lips then peered over the rim, "Oh wait, wrong blonde." There wasn't much time for an awesome comeback to that because Sam was spinning around with two plates piled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"Hope you guys are hungry," Sam said as he set the plates down and sat next to Sugar.

"Damn, I don't know if there's enough for all of us." I teased after seeing the spread, but by the way Sugar narrowed her eyes on me while Sam's widened it only sounded like a joke to me.

"Uh, I kind of got carried away.." Sam mumbled as he picked at his pancakes, "You know how they say you shouldn't grocery shop when you're hungry? I probably shouldn't cook when I'm hungry.."

"She was just teasing, Sam.." Brittany chuckled with the shake of her head then glanced over at me and winked before dowsing her whole plate in syrup as if she wasn't sweet enough already.

"Oh, yeah I knew that." Sam nodded though he definitely didn't know that. He still tried to play it off and Brittany just shook her head and smiled at his goofiness. Still, I stared in awe, amazed that over my own cousin, someone who has known me since ever,_ Brittany _knew that I was just joking. I didn't realize I was still staring until Sugar's fork clattered against her plate and had me jolting from my daze and groaning at the sound.

From then on breakfast went fine, maybe even great which says something because I'm definitely not a morning person. Well, I wasn't until Brittany. With Brittany around, mornings aren't really all that excruciating. The four of us sat talking about what happened last night and all the craziness I missed with Tina and Kitty because I had "fainted" to which I argued that I was just resting my eyes and I was perfectly fine the entire time. Brittany found that hilarious and I didn't cringe not once at the volume of her laughter as she threw her head back and her shoulders bounced. Sugar grumbled about how she had to become a babysitter by the end of the night because everyone except Brittany had lost their shit, but she was glad that everyone seemed to have fun.

She also teased me about haven't seen me _that_ drunk in such a long time, but I tried to brush it off like it was no biggie. Sam teasingly complained that he wished he could've gone out with us, but Sugar, and I guess Brittany too, knew that whatever football game was on last night was one he wasn't going to miss. From that, the conversation turned into one about sports and thought Sug and I attempted to keep up between Sam and Brittany, neither of us knew what the hell they were talking about.

"He loves football." Sugar said softly to me as she nodded to Sam.

"So does Brittany I guess," I replied, surprisingly finding the way Brittany talked so animatedly with her brother completely cute. It wasn't until we were verging on invisible as Sam and Brittany went at it about free throws or field goals or whatever they said that I finally spoke up, "Okay, we get it. You guys are related."

Brittany and Sam just smiled bashfully, "Sorry."

"She likes to think that the Dolphins could crush the Titans," Sam waved off, "Like they're even on the same level."

Brittany just rolled her eyes and smirked, "They're definitely not. Dolphins are on a much higher level than your smelly Titans."

"Guys.." Sugar warned but it seemed like they were about to go at it once again.

"They haven't won a game in like forever!"

"_You _haven't won a game in forever!"

"Wait, what? Britt..come on, just come back to the winning side and-"

"I can't be persuaded." She said sternly and turned up her nose at him as she crossed her arms.

I laughed at the two bickering and dared to question, "Did you _use _to like the Titans or something?"

Brittany peeked down at me then slowly uncrossed her arms as she tilted her body towards me, "Sort of.."

"The whole family likes the Tennessee Titans, always have, then this one-" Sam chuckles as he points to Brittany who in turn stuck her tongue out at him, "She goes and roots for some other team."

I laughed again at the proud smile Brittany wore as Sam continued, "And it wasn't even a good team like the Steelers or something tolerable; she goes and picks the _Dolphins_.."

"How come?" I asked, genuinely curious. Brittany just shrugged like it was nothing.

"I liked the colors and dolphins are cool."

XXXX

After breakfast, I attempted to help clean up much to Sugar's surprise. She knows I don't ever offer to help her clean, but things are different when Brittany's there. I don't want to give the impression that I'm _that_ rude, so I help Sam gather the dirty dishes and laugh along with Sugar as Brittany recalls childhood stories of her and Sam. It's oddly comforting being around them compared to the last time we were all together; things are easier, especially between Brittany and I. Also, Sam's an okay guy and I actually feel a little better about him and Sugar tying the knot now that I've got to know him a bit more.

It isn't until Sugar's handing me a pair of jeans and a shirt that I must've left behind awhile back that I begin to feel a little sad about having to go home. I don't want to seem clingy or something, but I haven't had such a good night out in so long and even the morning after isn't filled with sneaking out of some random girl's bed that I kind of don't want it all to end. I wouldn't dare telling them any of that though as I change clothes in Sugar's bathroom, finally able to get a glimpse of how I look.

I almost scream at the sight because holy shit, I didn't know my hair could even frizz out like that and oh my God these are the worst raccoon eyes ever, and is that a fucking hickey I see?

I instantly go to wash my face because there's no way in hell that I'm going into the outside world looking like a dumpster child, but as I'm scrubbing all the makeup off my face I think back to what Brittany said earlier about looking awesome. She's either a little, or a lot, blind or she's truly a sweetheart.

My money's on the latter.

"You better not be using my expensive face wash!" Sugar banged against the door after I've hidden the bottle back in her medicine cabinet and I move to dry my face on the towel she gave me.

"I'm not!" I called back though my voice was muffled against the towel.

"Well hurry up, Brittany's driving you home."

I perk up instantly at the blonde's name and quickly open the door only to be greeted by Sugar's smug face as her brow quirks.

"What?" I asked, feeling exposed under her stare.

"Nothing." She replied but by the little hair flip and bounce to her step, it definitely wasn't just _nothing_.

It's whatever. I follow her out of her bedroom and down the hall to where Sam and Brittany are talking and instantly stop as we enter.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" Brittany asked as she quickly stands up leaving Sam to shake his head and frown, "I can't wait to take a nice, hot bath."

"Oh yeah, me too!" I replied as I walk over to the couch I had slept on last night and picked my phone up from the end table. I didn't see Sam and Sugar's raised brows and smirks until I turned back around. My face flushed instantly as the tips of Brittany's ears pinked, "Separately. We'll take baths separately. In different houses. Not together." Brittany's lips pressed to form a thin line like she wasn't trying to laugh as I failed to keep my cool, "Not that I _wouldn't _bathe with Brittany if I had to, I'm sure she's an awesome bath time partner. It's just that, well I-"

"So we're just gonna go now.." Brittany cut in as she began to walk backwards toward the front door then looked to me and gestured for me to follow.

"Okay, bye!" I called over my shoulders as I quickly followed behind Brittany.

"Have fun _not_ taking a bath together!" Sam joked causing a new flood of heat to wash over me and Brittany's faces.

Once we were alone in the elevator, Brittany cracked up laughing. I rolled my eyes as she hunched over giggling uncontrollably at everything that just happened.

"Yeah, go ahead. Laugh it all out." I sighed with a wave of my hand as I moved to watch the red numbers indicating which floor we were on decrease.

"I just thought it was cute, that's all." Brittany grinned as she quieted down, standing up straight once again as she leaned back against the far wall of the elevator and smiled all dopy and adorable back, "_You're _just cute is all."

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep my smile from growing any bigger than it already did at the mere sight of Brittany's smile.

XXXX

After the shortest car ride ever, it wasn't _really _that short but it definitely felt like it, Brittany parked just in front of my apartment complex. She drummed at the steering wheel to the beat of the song before slowly dropping her hands to her lap then smiled over at me.

"So last night was really fun," She started off with a chuckle, "Minus the whole you passing out thing. That was kind of scary."

"Yeah," I sighed with an embarrassed shake of my head, "I had a good time too." As our comfortable silence grew, cleared my throat awkwardly and reached for the door handle, "Well, I'm sure you really want to head home now so I'm just gonna-"

"Wait!" Brittany squeaked causing my hand to freeze and my body to turn towards her, "I just wanted to tell you that I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you also, Britt." I replied easily because it was true.

She beamed at that as her eyes darted from mine to her fingers picking at the fraying of the steering wheel cover, "And I don't really know what's going on between us, _friends_ don't make out in bathrooms at clubs or at all actually, but it's okay because I like kissing you and I like when you kiss me. I guess I just wanted to say that even though I don't know what this is, what _we_ are I like that too."

Before I could stop myself, I was leaning over the middle console and cupping my hand under her chin to pull her into a kiss. It was meant to be tender and sweet, but as soon as I felt long fingers run up the back of my arm and coaxing me to keep close, I was a goner. I sucked on her bottom lip causing her to whimper deliciously against my mouth then moved the palm of my hand under her chin up along her jaw as my other hand joined in to hold her cheeks. My thumbs caressed pink cheeks as I deepened the kiss before nipping once, twice, and pulled away wonderfully breathless.

"Woah." She breathed out, her eyes a beautiful glassy dark blue and lips swollen and glistening.

"Since Sugar interrupted the one from earlier," I winked as I licked my lips, enjoying the taste of her strawberry chapstick, before pushing open the door and hopped out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And for once, maybe the first time ever without the help of alcohol, I was the one that left Brittany speechless as I walked away.

XXXX

Going back to work on Monday wasn't too bad since I was till buzzing off the great weekend I had. For the first time, I didn't end up coming to work anyway because I got bored and I didn't waste my day away watching Netflix in bed and I didn't busy myself with household chores and laundry. Instead I daydreamed about how great of a dancer Brittany is and wondered when the next time I'd get a chance to kiss her again and if the Dolphins were playing today and if Brittany was watching. Sure, maybe later on in the day I ended up doing a few chores around the house and some laundry but it wasn't because I didn't have anything better to do. Really, I ran out of clean chef whites and dishes were literally overflowing from the sink.

But as I strolled into the bakery on Monday, I couldn't help but smile. I cranked the volume as I set up my Pandora app and tuned into The Supremes station not even caring what Quinn might tease me about when she walks in hearing that because I feel good as hell.

"Someone's jamming out," Brittany teased as she entered the shop with a single flower in her hand.

"Sorry miss, we're not open yet."I joked trying to fight the blush from my cheeks and quickly turned down the volume. She laughed as she walked directly to the vase dedicated to all the flowers she's given me so far and slipped in a new flower.

"You know you're supposed to toss out the crunchy ones, right?" She asked as she poked at the very first flower she had ever given me, the sound of brittle leaves making her nose scrunch.

"I don't want to, they're all so special." I pouted playfully as I came around the counter and laughed at the teasing glare she gave me.

"You sound like a hoarder."

"I am. Haven't you seen my episode?" I joked to which she nodded.

"I thought you looked familiar."

I just shook my head and giggled at how easily she played along, "Don't you have a flower shop to be tending to?"

"I do." She smirked as her hand settled warmly on my waist, "But I wanted to come over and ask you if you wanted to go to Riker Fest with me this Friday."

"Oh?" I mumbled trying to sound unfazed by her touch, "What is that exactly?"

"It's this festival thing that Riker farms puts on every October. There's Halloween themed attractions and games and there's a carnival too!"

Upon me replying, Quinn walked into the shop and said her usual greetings, her eyes lingering on Brittany's hand on my waist, before putting away her coat and purse in exchange for an apron and pastry bag.

"Anyways, it's cool and the haunted hay ride and corn field maze is really good. It's not like corny, no pun intended, scary stuff either. They're good!" Brittany added as the hairs at the back of my neck rose at the thought of anything haunted or scary.

"_Haunted_ hay ride, huh?" I asked trying not to sound like that doesn't sound fun at all.

"Yeah! It's so fun, they chase after you and- well, I don't want to spoil it for you." Brittany said excitedly with her blue eyes sparkling, "So do you want to go with me?"

Everything in me was screaming hell no you are not going to find me willingly being chased by creeps in masks carrying a chainsaw, but the way Brittany's eyes filled with hope and how adorable she looked all nervous and excited at once, I just couldn't do that.

"Of course, Britt."

"Sweet!" She beamed and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek without even giving Quinn a second glance before saying her goodbyes and jetting out the door.

I just stood there in awe, wondering what the hell I just got myself into.

"I'm not sure if I heard that correctly," Quinn began with a particular sassiness in her voice, "But did I just hear you agree to go to a festival that's filed with scary things."

"Yes, yes you did."

"And you _hate_ scary things?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Huh," Quinn smirked as I turned around and met her deviously smug face, "So whipped already.."

I rolled my eyes as my cheeks flushed, "Oh shut up and frost your cake."

A/N Next chapter is going to be written purely because I love Fall and Halloween so if you have anything you'd like to see pertaining to Brittana and "scary things" let me know. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 Riker Fest

CHAPTER 11

All week, I had been attempting to prepare myself for Riker Fest by watching whatever scary movies they had on tv but each time I ended up blocking out the images with corny cartoons instead. Quinn had teased me as I would walk into work the next day with dark circles under my eyes and an extra sensitivity to loud sounds and said that I should probably tell Brittany about my little _problem_. I couldn't do that though, Brittany was so excited for this thing and I didn't want to flake on her just because I was a wimp.

"You got this."

I repeated that like it was some sort of mantra as I stared down my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Brittany texted just a few minutes ago that she was just around the block so that left just a little more time for one last pep talk.

"You don't have to be scared. It's not like any of it is real anyway. They're just dorks dressed up as your worst fears. No biggie. It's not like they're actually going to kill you, just pretend to. Who cares if you're a complete spazz when it comes to masks? You better hope Brittany doesn't. You'll be fine."

_Brittany – I'm here!_

I looked down at my phone then looked to my reflection and took a deep breath.

"Just don't pee yourself."

Going downstairs, I realized that I've never seen what kind of car Brittany drives. When she drove me home the night we all slept at Sugar's, she drove her dad's van and the rest of the times we'd meet up, I would be there first and I never got a chance to see. Not that knowing what kind of car the blonde drives is important or anything, I was just curious, but how awkward would it be if I got into the wrong car?

Thankfully, there was only one car parked at the curb as I descended the stairs. I found myself smiling as I stared at the bright blue Jeep Wrangler as if the car wasn't a perfect fit for the girl. As I approached the passenger side door, I saw Brittany with her head bowed and her eyes glued to something in her hands. It wasn't until I tapped on the window that she jolted upright and grinned before unlocking the doors.

"I see why you said to wear jeans," I joked as I reached for the overhead handle and hoisted myself up into the passenger seat.

"It was a hard thing to ask," Brittany chuckled as she watched me climb in and dropped her phone in the cup holder between us, "You know how much I _love _your short dresses."

"I do now," I smirked, buckling myself in and glancing over at what she was wearing.

Her blonde hair fell wavy over her shoulders and her rusty orange and red flannel was tucked into her dark blue jeans, the top few buttons left undone to reveal milky skin and a white tank top, while the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Although I've never been too fond of the whole cowgirl look, she looked the cutest, all she was missing was a hat and maybe a straw of hay between her lips.

"Ready to go?" She asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I answered, surprised by how soft my voice came out. She didn't seem to notice too much as she grinned again before averting her eyes to the road and began to drive.

At first, aside from the buzz of the radio, the ride was quiet. It was a content silence though; Brittany drummed her fingers on her steering wheel and sometimes hummed the words to whatever song was on while I switched between looking at my surroundings, how it went from businesses and buildings to trees and open fields, and looking at her.

I don't know if it's weird or what, but I get this overwhelming happiness just from looking at her. There's this peacefulness about her that I wish I possessed too. The way she grins so softly when no one is looking is infectious. There's also this light she seems to give off, like she could turn away any bad feeling just by being there. No one has ever made me feel half the things she can and I can only hope that she feels the same way. At the same time, all those feelings scared the hell out of me. They were so strong and so unfamiliar that I wondered if it was all happening to soon, that I was falling too fast.

"I know what you're thinking.." Brittany said, causing my eyes to widen and my heart to race. My lips parted as if I were about to come up with some excuse for outright staring at her, but she just turned to me and smiled, "It's not scary if it's still light outside. Well, there's other cool stuff I wanted you to see and it's better in the daytime."

I let out a relieved sigh, subtly of course,"Okay."

"I mean, _I_ think it's cool. You might not- I don't know.." She began to stammer and I realized my sigh could've been interpreted wrong.

"I'm sure it's _very _cool," I assured, hoping she'd catch me grinning at her, "Show me whatever you want, I want the full tour."

That seemed to please the blonde as her smile tripled, "Awesome!"

XXXX

After parking, in a part-time pasture I might add where cows hang out and poop, Brittany and I made the short walk towards the festival. Our hands bumped every so often as we walked side by side, and each time, my cheeks flushed.

The amount of people increased as we got closer to the barn-like building where everyone was lining up. I looked around at my surroundings, being that I'd never set foot on a farm before, everything was new to me. There were bales of hay stacked at every corner along with stalks of corn that I couldn't really tell were real or just decoration. There were a few tables set up along the fence that enclosed the area where I assume people were trying to sell things. Since it was still light out none of the attractions were open yet but I could see the roped off areas where the lines would form once they were. From where Brittany and I stood, I could see the main farm house with its giant doors opened and people sitting down at picnic tables inside.

"What's in there?" I asked, bumping Brittany's arm with my elbow as I nodded towards the barn.

"Hm, just a small stage. Sometimes they have people from the radio come in and do games and stuff." She answered as we moved forward in the line, "We can check it out if you wanna?"

I nodded as I smiled up at her and watched her grin widen. It was the same reaction every time I'd show interest in something she didn't think I would've, so adorable.

After I had seen everything I could see without leaving Brittany's side, I realized I had no idea why we were standing in line in the first place.

"What are we doing?" I asked as we became next in line.

"Getting fancy wrist bands so we can go through all the rides," Brittany answered as she dug around in her back pocket for something.

"Ohhh," I mumbled then followed after Brittany when the teller waved us forward.

"Hi," Brittany greeted cheerfully, "Two, please."

"Fifty dollars."

"What?" I squeaked and turned to Brittany before looking down at my pockets, "Wait, let me give you some-"

"Thanks!" Brittany replied happily as the teller handed over two neon orange wrist bands.

"You didn't tell me it cost that much," I rambled as she tugged me out of the way as I still tried to fish out some cash even though I was already too late.

"It's fine, Santana." She laughed, "I didn't tell you on purpose."

I frowned as she stowed away the rest of her money but that only seemed to make her smile even more.

"Don't give me that look," She smirked then averted her eyes and held out her hand, "Come on, give me your wrist." Obediently, I did as I was told. She rolled up the sleeve of my sweater and positioned the band around my wrist, her fingers delicate and a little cold against my skin. "Is that too tight?" She asked softly as she kept her fingers pinching the spot and looked to me for assurance with her blue eyes all sparkly.

"Uh, no. That's good." I swallowed thickly because staring into those eyes always made me feel like I was drowning in the best of ways.

She nodded and went to press the button into place before handing me her wrist band "Do me?"

I fought the blush creeping to my cheeks and motioned for her to give me her wrist.

"Hurry San, I don't want you to miss anything!" She chirped as she bounced in her spot, her wrist moving around every where within the circle of the band making it hard for me to tell if it was tight enough on her.

"Hold your horses, Thumper, we've got time before sundown." I giggled, grabbing hold of her wrist so I could quickly snap the band in place.

"I'm just excited," She sighed helplessly through her smile and as soon as she saw I had finished, she hooked my arm with hers and tugged, "Let's go!"

XXXX

The first section Brittany was dying to show me was, of course, the pumpkin patch. She was so enthusiastic about it all and that only increased when I told her that I'd never actually been to a real life pumpkin patch before.

"Are you serious?" She gasped, all wide-eyed and scandalized.

I just shrugged sheepishly and scuffed my boot at the dry grass, "My parents were never really into the holidays like that..well, when they were together anyway."

"Ohh," She frowned then looked to me with hope in her eyes, "But you've carved a pumpkin before, right?"

"Yeah, a few times." I chuckled, "I wasn't _that _deprived as a child."

Brittany let out a sigh of relief before heading down to the first row of pumpkins, "Good, I was worried there for a sec!"

I trailed after her as we walked up and down the rows of pumpkins, amazed by all the different shapes and sizes and even colors that they grew in. Some were freaking huge, like I don't know who would want a pumpkin _that _big, the size of it probably took up my whole porch back home! Some were off white and some were a pale green, but the purple ones were Brittany's favorite.

"They're so weird," Brittany commented, kneeling by a few different shaped purple pumpkins, "I got a couple of these at my parents' house. I'd bring them over to my apartment if I had a porch and I wasn't worried someone might steal them."

I laughed at that as she rose to her feet, "I know what you mean."

We continued our walk slowly, our hand still bumping every so often, until she ooh'd at a display of miniature pumpkins and full on grabbed my hand before rushing over like they were about to spring legs and run off.

"These are so cute," She cooed, delicately picking up one and cradling it in her hands, "They're my favorites!"

"I thought the purple ones were your favorite?" I teased as I watched her admire the display. Again, there was this innocence in her smile and a sparkle in her eyes that seemed to make the world stop spinning if only for a second or two.

"Yeah, I have lots of favorite things." She shrugged indifferently then put the mini pumpkin back in its place before smiling bashfully at me, "Like you."

I felt the heat rush to my face and the dopiest smile form as I averted my eyes, embarrassed by how affective her charm is on me, but hiding didn't really help much since I could hear her giggling.

"Come on, let's go over there." I replied with the shake of my head, glancing over at the area just beyond the edge of the last row of pumpkins where I could already see giant potted plants, "I'm sure you're dying to check out the plants."

She continued to grin slyly as I led the way out of the pumpkin patch.

XXXX

"These are huge," I commented as Brittany and I walked around the displays of fall colored flowers which she later told me were called mums, "I think it's almost as big as that pumpkin over there."

"Yeah, probably!" Brittany chuckled as she brushed her hand delicately over the bushiness of it, "They're so healthy. I wonder if they use fertilizer, they've got to, right?" She kept her eyes focused on the flowers as she pondered aloud. She looked so curious and her hands were so practiced as she touched leaves and poked around the other colors and sizes.

"You know what they look like to me?" I asked as I rejoined her side, accidentally brushing the back of my hand along her hip as I crossed my arms.

"What?" She turned to me and asked with her eyes reflecting the different hues of orange and yellow the setting sun painted the sky.

"Giant cupcakes." I answered with a shrug. She couldn't have spun around faster at that and began to smile again, "What? They do! Like there's the frosting and the pot is the wrapper.." Brittany couldn't contain her laughter even if she tried. Her nose scrunched and her eyes closed as she grabbed her sides and laughed like I just told the most hilarious joke ever. Another thing I quickly realized was infectious was her laughter and soon I was giggling just as hard.

"Cupcakes.." She breathed out a few seconds later after she'd calm down a bit then shook her head dismissively, "That's cute."

I just rolled my eyes, attempting to keep from smiling, as she walked off towards the gift shop looking shack. We spent a short time inside considering it was such a tight space and though I'm cool with being that close to Brittany, I'm not really cool with being that close with strangers. There wasn't much to see, mainly little trinkets and handmade wind chimes, but I didn't realize how much time we had spent there until we walked out to find the sun had already set.

"Awesome, we should get in line!" Brittany cheered upon seeing that it was dark outside, "Which one do you want to do first?"

I swallowed nervously, until now I had forgotten why I was so anxious for this whole thing in the first place! Brittany looked down at me when I hadn't answered yet and frowned.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, blue eyes flickering between mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I recovered and smiled for emphasis, "I don't mind which we go on first."

Her frown slowly disappeared as she looked towards the quickly forming lines, "Hm, let's do the hayride. You get to sit down for that one!"

"Okay," I answered trying my best to match her enthusiasm but I was already beginning to feel like this was a bad idea.

XXXX

"You got this."

"What'd you say?" Brittany asked when I hadn't realized I spoke aloud.

"Nothing." I shrugged, trying my hardest to keep my cool.

"Oh, okay." She nodded and watched as the line began to move once another tractor rolled up and workers started directing people up the makeshift stairs. My heart raced as we got closer and closer to the front of the line, I wasn't nearly ready yet, but thankfully the worker directing the line of people stopped with just a few people in front of us. "We're next!" Brittany bounced excitedly then turned to me, "I hear this year's theme is clowns."

"Great." I mumbled; I hate clowns.

Within a few of the fastest minutes ever, a second tractor showed up and we were directed to the stairs. It was like my body went on high alert as I followed Brittany, my mind already conjuring up the worst possible scenarios, but that went on pause as I watched one of the workers _help_ Brittany up by putting his hand way too low on her waist.

"You wanna keep that hand, buddy?" I found myself growling to the guy who looked so surprised at being caught. I narrowed my eyes on him as I helped myself up until he couldn't help but stare at the ground. "Mhm, that's what I thought.." I smiled confidently as I shuffled along hay covered wooden floor boards until I looked up to see Brittany smirking from her spot at the corner of the trailer. "What?" I mumbled guiltily but she just chuckled and patted the bale of hay next to her, motioning for me to take a seat.

As more people were loaded up, I didn't feel _as_ scared considering how many people were around. If our cart were to be hijacked by actual serial killers, they'd have a lot of people to go through before getting to Brittany and I. Then again, the spot Brittany picked to sit at just so happened to leave my side and back unguarded. As I looked around at everyone, surveying who I'd have to fight to get out of this thing alive, I noticed a few teenage girls looking just as scared as I was feeling as well as a couple younger kids who didn't look fazed at all.

I gritted my teeth as the tractor pulled off and we were taken further and further away from the lights of the festival and into the darkness of the forest. A couple across from us huddled even closer together as the tractor picked up speed and for a moment, I was a little jealous that they could do that so freely where as I was still trying to look brave with Brittany but that thought quickly fled as we pulled up to our first _destination_.

The small set was made up to look like a lynching station where a woman dressed as a jester prepared to speak to us. Bright green lights showed on her as she told a story of a kingdom rebelling against its King and how we needed to be careful entering this particular village because the town had gone exceedingly crazy. I was relieved that the theme ended up being medieval instead of clowns, but as the jester began to laugh wickedly and motioned for us to proceed; I couldn't tell if I medieval was worst.

"This is awesome," Brittany whispered as she took in the decorations and set designs. I tried to speak but I was too caught up in making sure nothing, or no one, jumped out at me.

Surprisingly, I didn't really find it all that scary. The tractor pulled us on and actors went on with their speeches creating an atmosphere but it wasn't really-

"Come with me.." Someone breathed into my ear causing me to shriek and scoot closer to Brittany. I could hear her giggle as I squeezed my eyes shut and tried evaporating, but the thing only seemed to follow me. It snarled and growled and it was so freaky that I practically climbed into Brittany's lap hoping that it would go away.

Once I felt its presence disappear, I blinked open my eyes to find Brittany smirking again. I just rolled my eyes and tried regaining my composure as the masked man went on to terrorize the rest of the cart.

As the ride went on, the scaring grew more frequent. Witches and zombie villagers would jump onto the cart and whisper creepy shit and try to touch me or growl or just stare without saying anything; some would even stand on the railing and hover over people. They got Brittany a couple times but she would just shriek and giggle, unlike me where I'd full on yell and curse and try to hide under her arm or push someone else in front of me and use them as a shield.

It was kind of worth it though because about halfway through the ride, I felt Brittany move her arm around my back. At first it was just draped on the railing of our cart but the more times I'd get scared, the tighter her hold on me grew until finally I was cuddled into her side and my fingers were clutching her other hand.

I was used to being the protector, the one everyone else would hide behind, but it was nice that I could rely on Brittany especially when it was becoming harder and harder for me to be brave.

XXXX

As the tractor made its round back to the safety of the festival, Brittany's arm loosened and I sat up straighter as if that would make up for all my not-so-badass screaming. When we came to a stop, the workers rushed to open the gate and get the stairs over so that people could start exiting. Considering we were first getting on, we were close to the last leaving.

"The costumes were so much better than last year's," Brittany commented as we waited to get off the cart, "What'd you think of it?"

"It was-" _Scary as hell, horrifying, nightmare worthy_, "Cool."

"Yeah, I thought so too." She grinned as we descended the steps, the previous worker not even bothering to help either of us down the stairs, "You wanna do the maze now?"

"Uhmm" I hummed, still not fully recovered from the hayride. I wanted to say hell no, the hayride was easy because I got to sit but a maze? I had to walk _and _I could possibly get lost? That doesn't sound like a good combination at all.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Brittany added at my silence and nodded over to the carnival lights, "We can eat if you want or play some games?"

I smiled at the way she tried to make me feel comfortable, but I knew how much she wanted to do the maze, I could just see it in her eyes. So shook my head instead and nodded to the line for the maze, "Let's go before the line gets too long."

XXXX

There wasn't really much time to mentally prepare myself because as soon as we got in line, it was our turn. I could already feel that gross panic sweat forming under my boobs as we walked with the group towards the entrance of the maze. Apparently, their theme was zombies judging by the pile of corpses and brain goo that pooled around their bodies. I repeated my mantra as Brittany and I walked under the archway, cobwebs tickling our noses.

"Fuck," I breathed out as I realized we were confined to cornstalks guiding us on either side. Bright lights would blind us as we navigated the paths, the sounds of cornstalks rustling and leaves crunching having me on high alert once again. I chanced a glance over at Brittany and I was surprised to see her equally nervous the further into the maze we got. That only tripled as we heard the first few screams up ahead.

The pace of the group slowed as actors dressed as zombies and half eaten village people began to pop out at us from the coverage of the cornfield and around corners. The scariest ones were those that didn't even attempt to scare you though; they'd just follow you for awhile until you realized you were being followed.

"San!" Brittany shrieked after a particular creepy ghost woman tried grabbing for her. Weirdly enough, I didn't try to hide too. Instead, I grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to my side of the walkway. Even if it wasn't much, at least she wasn't as close to that scary bitch as she was.

Also, the way Brittany curled her arm around mine and threaded our fingers together wasn't all that bad either. In fact, I could probably take on all the scary bitches up in the maze if it meant having Brittany hold my hand like that.

Key word was probably though; I would rather not have to deal with all that.

We continued the maze with our fingers interlocked and Brittany grasping my arm like _I _was the one protecting _her_. In a way, we sort of worked together in trying to get out of that place alive; she'd cling to me and I'd cling right back. Weird thing was that I didn't feel embarrassed not once!

I could just barely see the light at the end of the tunnel, or maze rather, so we picked up the pace, ducking and dodging people and things that would jump out at us or try to follow us along the way. Brittany would make these cute squeak noises when something startled her and her hold on my hand would tighten as she'd shuffled closer to me.

I was a little less subtle about it because I'd get scared I'd probably drop the F bomb a few times while I grabbed onto whatever was closest and held on for dear life. Thankfully, Brittany didn't seem to mind that.

As we got closer to the exit, we could already see another archway and distant carnival lights, I tugged Brittany to walk a little faster. Just because I felt a little safer with her hand in mine, it didn't mean I wanted to stay in the maze any longer. We were almost in the clear when three zombie creatures jumped out at us from all directions! Not one, not two, but _three _fucking zombies! I tried reminding myself it wasn't real and that they were just dorks in costumes, but they looked so damn realistic that I actually feared for our brains getting made into meals.

I acted on pure instinct and fear as I put myself in front of Brittany and rushed pass the creeps as fast as I could all while making sure none of them were making a meal out of my favorite florist.

Miraculously, in a few seconds we were greeted by the safety of the festival, the zombies lurking in the shadows behind us, repositioning themselves for their next victims.

"Holy hell, Britt, did you see that?!" I laughed, shocked by my own actions, "We almost died!"

"That was so close!" She gasped, still looking behind us, "They came out of nowhere. We would've been made into zombie food if it weren't for you."

I blushed as she grinned at me, her thumb caressing the back of my hand that was still locked with hers, "I only ran away. I might've left you behind too if.." I lifted out hands and she laughed.

"I doubt that." She smirked and I couldn't find it in me to tell her she was probably right about that; I could never just leave her. "Come on," She added and tugged on my hand, "I say we deserve some funnel cake!"

XXXX

I almost forgot that there were people getting the shit scared out of them just a few feet away as Brittany and I traveled through the carnival area. It was much more my speed; lots of lighting, lots of people _not _trying to kill you, and nothing popping out to scare you. The only thing that I could've done without were the gross carnies. I could already feel their eyes on Brittany and I as we walked pass game set ups and it was only a matter of time before they were targeting us.

"Ladies, come on up! Knock down two bottles and get a prize!" He called to us, but I made no move to acknowledge him because that'll just encourage them to keep trying to buy you.

"Win the lady a prize!" Another shouted through his megaphone, "Easy to play, easy to win!"

Brittany shook her head politely at them as we continued to walk, our hands wedged between our bodies still. Sure, it was a little tempting to play considering you can't really go to a carnival and not win your date a prize and something tells me Brittany loves carnival prizes.

Before I knew it, the carnies were targeting a couple guys behind us, "Hey fellas, how about it? Win those ladies something nice!"

"Come on, bud, show them how it's done!" Another joined in and for some reason that pissed me off. I'm perfectly capable of winning Brittany a prize; I don't need any boy to do it for me!

"Ooh, turkey le-" Brittany began but quickly stopped as I dropped her hand and stomped towards the bottle game, "Hey, come back here! Santana!"

"Wanna play?" The carnie sneered from his stool.

"Can you break a twenty?"

"Of course," He smirked, "Lou, set her up!"

As I handed over the bill, _Lou_ pulled out three softballs and set them on the counter for me, "Knock down two and you win."

"Yeah, heard you the first seven times." I muttered, determined to show these carnies who's boss.

"San, what are you doing.." I heard Brittany ask and I didn't even have to turn around to see her smiling.

"Hold on, Brittz, I got this." I called over my shoulder though I kept my eyes focused on the milk bottles. I winded my arm back and threw my first ball as hard as I could earning nothing but backboard.

"Oh, you're gunna have to do better than that." The carnie chuckled. I resisted the urge to flick him off in order to concentrate harder.

My second throw tipped the top bottle and my third throw just barely grazed the bottom right bottle.

"Another round?" The carnie asked.

"No, thank you." Brittany answered and tried getting me to rejoin her side, "Come on, Santana, it's rigged. You're just wasting your mon-"

Just as she said that, the guy next to me knocked all the bottles down, earning a giant stuffed bear for his girl. I vowed that that was going to be me so I ignored Brittany's plea and handed the carnie another five.

"Line her up, Lou!" He called again, happy that he got even more of my money.

"Honey, you don't have to do this.." She sighed and I just barely missed hearing her new nickname for me.

"I'm getting you a prize, Britt-Britt, I'm not leaving until I do!"

"You're so stubborn," She chuckled but stepped back and let me do my thing.

First ball, tipped the top bottle again. Second bottle, straight to the backboard.

"The fuck?" I grumbled and picked up the last ball, but before I threw it, Brittany caught my wrist.

"Turn sideways," She advised as she used her other hand to rest on my hip, "Drop your arm back to here, aim straight." I swallowed dryly as her breath grazed the shell of my ear, "Keep your eyes on the target."

I nodded and did as I told. Amazingly enough, I managed to knock down two bottles.

"Well done, claim your prize."

I looked back at Britt but she just nodded for me to pick. I ended up going with a blue duck that _I_ was probably happier to get than she was.

"For you," I grinned, presenting her the duck as if she hadn't helped me win it.

"Thanks," She laughed and accepted the prize before kissing my cheek, "Can we get something to eat now?"

XXXX

"Oh, San, look!" Brittany cheered as she pointed to a food truck menu, "They've got pumpkin funnel cake. I've never had that before."

"Oh yeah?" I replied and dug around in my back pocket for some cash, "Let's try it." I left no room for argument on who was paying as I quickly ordered, but it wasn't like she was paying too much attention as she focused it all on her new ducky.

"So, you played softball before?" I asked as I joined her at the picnic table she was saving me a seat at. I set down the funnel cake and some napkins between us while she smirked and shook her head.

"No," She chuckled, her fingers working at pulling apart pieces of funnel cake, "There's a technique to it. If you hit the bottle at the right angle with the right force, you got it. It's kind of like an equation."

"Huh, really?"

"Mhm, you can take the girl out of MIT but you can't take the MIT out of the girl. I don't think those numbers and equations will ever leave my head," I nodded as her voice grew softer, but she quickly cleared her throat and looked up at me with a new glint in her eyes, "How come you agreed to come out with me even though you're so afraid of this kind of stuff?"

My eyes widened as I sputtered on my cup of water, "I-I'm not afraid."

She just gave me that look that said you've already been caught there's no use in lying.

"What? Are you psychic on top of being a genius?" I mumbled, picking at the edge of the funnel cake, but she just giggled.

"I knew as soon as we parked," She shrugged, "And Sugar might've mentioned something.."

"Oh, I'm gunna kill her." I growled but Brittany just reached across the table and ran her fingers over the back of my hand causing me to deflate a little, "Okay, fine. I absolutely _hate _scary shit like this, it gives me nightmares and everything, but I didn't want you to go alone because that's no fun and I didn't want you to go with someone else because I'd probably get jealous so.." I continued staring down at my powdered sugar covered fingers, waiting to hear her laugh but it never came.

"Well, I think you're very brave for that. Come here," She grinned and leaned across the table with her eyes closed.

I met her halfway, closing the distance between us with a tender, innocent kiss careful not to get covered in funnel cake. I could feel her smiling against my lips which I found to be a huge turn on. I could feel my tongue begging to explore, but for the sake of being in public, I dialed back. Once back in our seats, we went to peacefully munching on our pumpkin funnel cake which turned out pretty yummy.

It was still pretty early by the time we finished eating, but going through any of the scary stuff a second time was out of the question and Brittany refused to let me play anymore carnival games.

"Wanna ride the Ferris wheel?" Brittany asked as we walked around aimlessly.

"That depends," I smirked as I threaded our fingers together and nuzzled my nose against her shoulder, "Can we make out?"

Brittany just grinned and readjusted her hold on her ducky, "Isn't that what they're made for?"


End file.
